Harry Potter and The Magician's Secret book 6
by chp2000
Summary: Harry has just entered his sixth year to find that something is missing... Something that could end the ongoing battle. Loads more things happen, like centaur quests, Luna Lovegood's secret, someone moving from Durmstrang and so much more!
1. chapter1

HARRY POTTER AND THE MAGICIAN'S SECRET  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was night. Everyone in Number four Privet Drive was sleeping. "It's at Sharing Cross..." Harry awoke with a jolt. He looked at his clock. It was 2 in the morning, yet something was definitely odd. He couldn't hear the loud rasping snores from his Cousin Dudley's bedroom, next door. He listened again. Still no sound. That's odd. Maybe Harry was imagining things. He was still suffering from the loss of his godfather less than a month ago. He could still picture the brave look on Sirius's face as he vanished forever behind the curtain in the ministry... The joy of having the Wizarding World finally believe the truth about Voldermort was not nearly enough to cancel out the terrible feeling of loss that had raged in him all month. At least the daily prophet articles were not so bad, more along the lines of "We have yet another idea of the whereabouts of He who must not be named and Ministry officials are raiding these particular destinations." Harry fumbled for this certain article to remind himself of the area the ministry had chosen this time. London, they weren't going to have much chance finding him there. Thought Harry sighing and poking the paper back under his bed. They might as well rampage next door's green beans. Harry drew his attention back to Dudley. He could definitely hear whispers from downstairs. What was going on? He got out of bed, careful not to make any sound at all. His snowy owl Hedwig was watching him carefully out of the corner of her eye. He opened his door handle and stepped into the landing. He could hear the murmurs more clearly now. He recognised his Cousin Dudley's voice. He was talking to another boy. Harry didn't recognise his voice though. He slowly climbed down the stairs. The whispering was getting louder; he could almost make out the words. He was so intent on knowing who his Cousin was conversing with, that he completely forgot about the creaky second step. "Creeeeeeak." Harry froze. Hoping Dudley wouldn't hear but, "Piers!" Hissed Dudley. "Go! Quick!" Harry seized his chance. He darted into the kitchen hoping to catch whoever Dudley was talking to, but too late. He had gone. He was now alone in the kitchen face to face with an enraged Dudley who had his clothes on over his pyjamas. There was a stripy blue sleeve protruding from under his enormous green jumper.  
"Why did you...!" Dudley began, but Harry interrupted.  
"Who were you talking to?" He inquired quickly.  
"I... I wasn't talking to anyone!" Dudley said defiantly.  
"Yes you were!" Argued Harry. "He was called Piers." Dudley went pale.  
"How do you know that?" Dudley spat at him. "Maybe you were hallucinating. I'm not surprised!"  
"Oh. Ok." Said Harry. "If you've forgotten who you were talking to, I'll ask your mum and dad tomorrow."  
"Fat chance they'll believe you!" Snapped Dudley. But Harry could hear a note of panic in his voice.  
"I'll try anyway." Said Harry smiling now. He watched satisfied as Dudley tried to rapidly think of something to say to get back at him, like a goldfish out of water. Eventually he gave up and waddled upstairs to his bedroom. Harry went back to bed as well but couldn't get back to sleep. Why had Dudley arranged to meet Piers at night-time? Why was he so concerned Harry would find out? Eventually, he must have dozed off, because when he woke it was the morning. He could hear shouts from the garden. Then a net came flying across Harry's bedroom window. He dashed over and peered out of the glass. There, standing on top of a stepladder was uncle Vernon. He was waving a net around in the direction of a small white bird Harry recognised to be Pigwidgeon, his best friend Ron's owl. Harry could see Aunt petunia and Dudley standing at the bottom of the ladder gazing anxiously up at Uncle Vernon who had just made another lunge at the owl and missed. Harry opened his bedroom window and Pigwidgeon soared gratefully in. Harry could hear roars from the Dursleys bellow. He tore the letter of the owl's leg and read.  
  
Harry,  
How's the holidays? Hope you're having an OK time with the muggles. You've got to come over some time. There have been no sightings of You-know- who yet though. Have you heard from Hermione? I think she's in France with her parents. We managed to persuade Percy to come for a few days, and Bill's already here. If you come over some time next week we can go to Diagon Alley and visit Fred and George. I hope the muggles will let you. We'll pick you up at 3 on Monday.  
See you soon,  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled and stuffed the letter under the loose floorboard. It would be great to see Ron again. He was distracted however, by a yell from the garden. He glanced out of the window to see all three Dursley's looking up at him, fuming with rage. Vernon clambered off the ladder. Harry grinned down at them. He knew the Dursleys hated it when he got post. They were far too concerned about what the neighbours would think if they saw an owl soaring towards their house with a scroll attached to its talons in bright daylight. Harry climbed downstairs and into the kitchen. The Dursleys were already there looking very bad tempered. They didn't bother making conversation with him. They were far too anxious that Moody or Lupin would turn up at any moment. Although they did remind Harry to write to them every three days. Harry helped himself to a bowl of Cornflakes and said, choosing his words carefully, "Uncle Vernon, would it be alright if I go to my friend Ron's house for the summer." Uncle Vernon's lip twitched like he was about to say something but thought better of it. He chose to remain silent. "Well they'll be coming to pick me up." Harry explained. Dudley squealed. Last time the Weasleys came to pick Harry up, his tongue had been extended to four feet by Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers who thanks to Harry's triwizard winnings, owned a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Uncle Vernon however could bear it no longer.  
"Oh they will be will they!" He boomed. "What if I put my foot down?" Harry was ready for this.  
"Oh, alright. I'll just go and write to tell them I can't go." He headed for the stairs but before he could get there...  
"Wait a moment!" Yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry turned round to face him. Uncle Vernon looked very panic stricken. "How exactly will they be getting here?" Last time the Weasleys had used floo powder and got to privet drive by using the fire.  
"Probably the same as last time." Said Harry. "But I'm sure it'll be easier if you don't have an electric fire on this time. Well can I go?"  
Uncle Vernon was lost for words. He didn't want it to look like Harry had won but... "You can go." Said Vernon flatly.  
"Thanks" Said Harry happily. "I'll go and write to them."  
It was still five days until they came though, and Harry was desperate to know why Dudley wanted to talk to Piers at 2-o clock in the morning. Harry trudged downstairs on Saturday evening to find a nervous looking Dudley sitting on the sofa watching TV and eating a packet of crisps.  
Harry took advantage of his mood. "Heard any more from Piers?" He asked. Dudley remained silent, munching his crips slowly. "Or are you meeting him again tonight?" Dudley chomped on his crisps slower. "Because if you are..."  
"It's none of your business!" Yelled Dudley suddenly springing to his feet so that the crisp packet dropped onto the floor. He stomped upstairs angrily. What was all that about? But Harry didn't have much time to think about the peculiar way Dudley was acting.  
"Boy!" Yelled uncle Vernon thundering down the stairs. Harry groaned. What now?  
"You've got mail." Said uncle Vernon nastily. Harry's stomach plummeted. The expression on his beefy uncle's face meant... Harry rushed upstairs and pulled open his bedroom door. Sitting on the floor of his room was Dudley. Piggy eyes skimming a letter written on pinkish parchment. He was grinning more and more widely as he read on. Next to the letter was a neat brown owl. Sitting proudly on Harry's bedroom floor. Harry dreaded to think who the letter was from. He made a lunge at it but Dudley yanked it away and continued reading. When he reached the end he mimicked, "Love you Harry." In a false girly voice and cracked up laughing. Harry grabbed the letter dreading what it said and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I'm really missing you! I'm in Spain with my parents at the moment. I'm having a really good time. I hope you're enjoying the summer holidays. I really can't wait to see you again! It was so brave of you to do all those spells at the ministry and save all those people! It reminds me of... Well I'm looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. Have you got your exam results yet by the way? I'm sure you did brilliantly!  
Love you Harry,  
Cho.  
  
Harry went beetroot. Dudley wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "It was so brave!" Dudley howled and fell about laughing again. Eventually he waltzed downstairs to the kitchen. Harry was glad to hear from Cho, but he wished she could have sent her owl just a few minutes later. He heard a hearty chortle from downstairs and a shrill shriek of mirth. Dudley had obviously told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exactly what the letter had said. Only two more days, he reminded himself. 


	2. chapter2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Monday morning dawned sunny and bright. The Dursleys still hadn't quite got over Cho's letter but things were starting to look up. At least they were glad they'd only need to be in the presence of Harry for less than eight hours. Harry wandered downstairs to come face to face with a grinning Dudley. "What have you..." Began Harry. It was odd seeing his cousin look so happy.  
"Oh nothing" said Dudley, still grinning. "I think you'll have quite a pleasant surprise this year at that school of yours."  
"Yeah?" Said Harry suspiciously. What did Dudley know? Harry didn't really like the way he said pleasant either.  
"Dudders!" Called Aunt Petunia from the kitchen. "Come and have some breakfast!" Dudley waddled off still smirking at Harry's downfall. Harry went upstairs and flopped on his bed. What was all that about? Whatever he knew wasn't good. Could Dudley possibly know anything about Voldermort, the most powerful and evil wizard of all time? Harry himself had seen him return to his body at the end of his fourth year. Voldermort was back and did Dudley know something about him? Harry pondered over this for quite some time. He let his thoughts wander and wasn't disturbed until a loud, "Boy!" Came calling up from downstairs. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were all in the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was bustling about moping the already spotless floor, Uncle Vernon was adjusting his bow tie in the mirror and Dudley was slumped on a stool, eyes glued to the television. "They'd better not be blasting our house apart this time!" Spat Aunt Petunia. "It took five hours of cleaning last time they came." Harry sat down on a stool and eyed the cartoon character dancing across the screen of the television. "And Dudders still hasn't got over the fright of what happened to his tongue!" Growled Uncle Vernon. Dudley sat up in his stool looking nervous. Uncle Vernon clapped him on the shoulder. "They won't be getting here the... the fire way will they?" "I don't know." Said Harry truthfully. "They might be." "Might be!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia. "Might be! Do you have any idea what trouble that caused last time! 5 hours..." She was interrupted however by a loud bang that made the kitchen table vibrate. "What was that!" Squealed Aunt Petunia hurrying to the kitchen door. Uncle Vernon leapt up and followed her. Dudley remained firmly in his seat, eyes glazed. Harry ran after his aunt and uncle to the sitting room. He flung open the door and hurried in to find both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon staring transfixed at three rather scruffy looking Weasleys. They hadn't come by floo powder. They couldn't have apperated though. "Harry!" Yelled Ron and Ginny. Running up to him. "So sorry about the sudden appearance!" Said Mr Weasley, wiping dust from his hair. "We got here by portkeys." The Dursley's too shocked for words nodded. "Well," Said Mr Weasley breaking the silence. "Well it's very nice to meet you again," smiling at the Dursleys. "I'm so sorry about last time." At that precise moment Dudley came waddling into the sitting room looking very anxious. "Oh you must be Dudley!" Said Mr Weasley smiling kindly at him. Dudley hurried behind his parents. "Well we'd better be off." Said Mr Weasley. "It's been very, um, nice meeting you. Come on Ron, Ginny. We just need to touch the portkey together. It's rather unauthorised, but I know someone at the ministry who's a genius in things like this." He pulled out a mouldy apple from his pocket. "Bye." Said Harry to the Dursleys. "See you next year." "Yes." Said Vernon "Next year." "Alright," said Mr Weasley. "One, two, three!" Harry grabbed the mouldy apple and at once felt himself spinning. He was spinning through the air getting faster and faster... then BANG. He and the Weasleys had landed spread eagled on the kitchen floor of the Burrow. 


	3. chapter3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Oh there you are!" Said Mrs Weasley hurrying over to them and pulling Ginny to her feet. "Hello Harry dear." "Hi." Said Harry, looking round the kitchen. Not much had changed since last time Harry had been here. The kitchen was rather small but clean and had a lovely smell of cooking. "Ron, why don't you take Harry upstairs. Bill and Charlie are up there too. Percy will be arriving this evening." Percy, the Weasley's third oldest son had walked out on the Weasleys the previous year and they were still a bit tense when saying his name. "Yeah ok." Said Ron Helping Harry with his bags. They climbed up the stairs of the burrow to the top floor where Ron's room was. Harry dumped his bags on Ron's bed. His pictures of the Chudley cannons (his favourite quidditch team) were still on the walls smiling down. He opened Hedwig's cage and let Hedwig soar out through the window. "So Percy's coming back?" Asked Harry. "Yeah." Said Ron. "It took quite a bit of pleading. We thought, maybe he'd realise he doesn't want to get too close to Fudge, after what happened last year, when the ministry tried to control Hogwarts." Harry drew his attention to Ron's owl Pigwidgeon's cage. He was surprised to see it was empty. "Where's Pigwidgeon?" Asked Harry. "He's out delivering a letter to Hermione." Said Ron. "I can't get her to reply. It took almost a week for Pig to return last time I sent her a letter." "She's probably on holiday." Said Harry. They heard a creak on the stairs and Ginny came into Ron's room. "Hi." Said Harry smiling at her. "Hi." Said Ginny. She was clutching The Weasley's owl Errol in one hand and a note in the other. "Can I borrow Pigwidgeon?" She asked. "Errol's useless." "No." Said Ron. "He's delivering a letter. What's that Ginny?" He had just pointed to the note in her hand, which she quickly hid behind her back. "It's nothing." She said. "I'd better use Errol then." She turned to leave but Ron held her back. "Who's it from?" He asked suspiciously. "It's none of your business." She snapped and before Ron could stop her had hurried down the stairs. "What's up with her?" Asked Ron. Before Harry could reply Charlie yelled "Ron!" From the floor bellow. Ron groaned and dashed downstairs. Harry was left alone in Ron's room. A moment later, Ginny came back in looking around for Ron. When she saw he had gone, she came in and sat on Ron's bed, next to Harry and pulled out the note she had been carrying. She looked rather giggly. "Read it!" She said, passing the note to Harry who unfolded it and read,  
  
Dear Ginny,  
I'm in Bulgaria at the moment with Viktor. I hope you're having a good holiday. I'm having a great time. It's freezing cold though! Please don't tell Ron where I am. I just know he'll laugh at me. Viktor's shown me his Durmstrang even though he doesn't go there any more, the new headmaster was quite glad to let us in. It's so different from Hogwarts! I've included some photographs for you.  
I hope Ron and Harry (If he's arrived yet) are having a good time. See you at Hogwarts,  
Love Hermione.  
  
Ginny pulled some photographs out from her pocket. Harry took them from her and looked at them. "Don't tell Ron." Said Ginny as Harry examined the first photo of the school in Bulgaria, Durmstrang. "I promised Hermione I wouldn't tell him."  
"Don't worry, I won't." Said Harry now looking at a picture of Hermione and Viktor arm in arm waving at Harry.  
"They're good aren't they?" Said Ginny leaning over Harry's shoulder to get a better look at the photos.  
"I can't help it!" Came Ron's aggressive tones from Charlie's room. "If it bothers you..."  
"C'mon." Said Harry hurrying down to where the noise was coming from.  
  
They burst into Charlie's room to find him and Ron shouting at each other. "If you didn't keep aggravating it!" Shouted Charlie.  
"Aggravating what?" Asked Harry,  
"The ghoul in the attic." Said Ron. "It's harmless really but..."  
"Harmless?" Yelled Charlie. "That monster's been keeping me awake all night and you just keep on aggravating it!"  
"Aggravating!" Shouted Ron. "It's not been bothering me!"  
The Weasley's had had a ghoul in their attic ever since Harry visited them four years ago. The ghoul was directly above Ron's room.  
"The ghoul has got to go!" Yelled Charlie. "It's been disturbing me ever since I got back from Romania!"  
Ron groaned loudly and left his brother, angrily glaring after him. Harry and Ginny followed him back upstairs.  
"I've never heard the ghoul before." Said Harry.  
"Oh I have." Said Ginny. "But I don't really mind it. It's been getting louder since Fred and George left though..." Ginny's voice trailed away. "I wish they had stayed." Fred and George, Ron and Ginny's older twin brothers had left Hogwarts the previous year to run a joke shop in diagonally.  
"Oh, how's their business going?" Asked Harry.  
"It's going fine." Said Ron. "We've had owls from them. They can't get enough of it really. We're going to visit them next week when we get our school stuff."  
Mrs Weasley called up to tell them that lunch was ready so they hurried downstairs and into the garden where they were eating. Mrs Weasley was still laying the table when they arrived. It was crammed with soups and pies and cakes and dozens of odd foods Harry had never even seen before. At that moment, Mr Weasley came hurrying out in long black robes.  
"I've just been to the ministry." He said, sitting down next to Bill. "Fudge's been complaining about the state of Hogwarts still, ever since that woman went. I've just been speaking to Mundungus about it."  
"He's not still on about that is he?" Bill growled, long hair swinging as he turned to look at Mr Weasley. "He's determined Dumbledore's going the same way as that Barman." Said Mr Weasley looking thoughtful. "He won't accept that maybe Hogwarts is absolutely fine, and Dumbledore isn't mad." A plate of pastries came skidding down the table at him with a flick of his wand. Harry would have asked whether Fudge still believed in his insanity, and about Voldermort, but he couldn't bring himself to say it, he didn't want to spoil the peaceful mood he was in for the first time since July. 


	4. chapter4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Next morning Harry woke up find Ron already up and flying slowly round the room on his Cleansweep eleven broomstick.  
"Ron?" Said Harry putting on his glasses. Ron got off the broomstick, ears reddening.  
"Hi Harry." He said. "I was just... I was training for next year. You know how rubbish I am at being keeper on the quidditch team?"  
"You're not bad." Said Harry getting out of bed.  
"Will you be back on the quidditch team this year?" Asked Ron putting his broomstick carefully away. Now that Umbridge had left Hogwarts, Harry couldn't see why he wouldn't be able to rejoin the Gryffindor quidditch team. "Yeah, I suppose so." Said Harry. "Ginny said she'd try out for chaser this year. I wonder who else will be on the team."  
They went downstairs for breakfast to find both Percy and Mr Weasley sitting at the kitchen table. They were still looking at each other rather frostily. "Well I do think this had something to do with Cornelius." Said Percy importantly, putting down an article from the daily prophet. "I think maybe both are linked in some way. They did have a rather companion like bond about them last year." He stopped when he saw Ron and Harry. "Oh, hello Ron, Harry."  
"Hi Perce." Said Ron not looking at him. Harry however ignored him. He knew only too well that Percy secretly thought Harry was a mad lunatic and he also knew that Percy did not believe that Voldermort was back. "What's that?" Asked Ron pointing at the article. It had a moving photograph of a struggling Umbridge fighting back several Centaurs.  
"Here." Said Mr Weasley handing Ron the article and getting up. "Well, I'd better be off. Are you coming to the ministry Percy?"  
"Yes, yes I think I will" Said Percy following his father out of the kitchen.  
Harry and Ron sat down and helped themselves to breakfast. Harry leant over Ron's shoulder so he could read the article. The Headline was large and bold and read, 'Umbridge Discovers Giant.'  
  
Dolores Umbridge, end of last school terms Headmistress, was found struggling against a pack of 50 centaurs in the depths of the Hogwarts forest on 12 August. She seemed incapable of speech and was immediately transferred to St Mungo's hospital. While ministry members raided the forests, they came across an approximately 20-ft giant that was chained to a tree. Someone in Hogwarts has obviously captured this aggressive specimen and transferred it to a place they apparently considered as 'safe'. Although ministry members cannot do much about transporting the giant to its natural environment, many of them think it would be easier to just kill it. However, 'giants are endangered things and shouldn't be wiped out.' Says Rubeus Hagrid Gamekeeper of Hogwarts. The ministry members are waiting for an opportunity to arise however. In the mean time, the giant has been enclosed by magic and there is no reason for it to harm any of the Hogwarts students.  
  
Ron looked at Harry who gasped. "I knew it was a bad idea!" Said Ron shakily. They had known it to be Hagrid who had captured the giant and chained it to a tree in the forbidden forest. Before Harry could answer however, Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen looking excited.  
"Here!" She said handing Harry and Ron each a rather large brown package. "They came this morning," Said Mrs Weasley, frying two more eggs.  
Ron and Harry tore open the seal and pulled out the contents of the package. "They're the exam results!" Said Ron a little shakily. He turned his back on Harry and began reading.  
Harry turned to his own. He took a deep breath and read.  
  
OWL-Harry Potter  
  
Transfiguration – Exceeds Exceptions  
  
Defence Against the Dark arts – Outstanding  
  
Herbology – Acceptable  
  
Divination – Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic – Poor  
  
Charms – Exceeds Expectations  
  
Potions – Outstanding  
  
Astronomy – Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures – Exceeds Expectations  
  
"Hey Harry!" Yelled Ron, "Harry! I got an O in Defence against the dark arts and... no way! Potions!" Harry grinned at him. He found the score he'd got in potions rather strange too. "How did you do?" Ron asked leaning over to get a better look at Harry exam scores.  
"Oh well done Ron!" Said Mrs Weasley as she read Ron's marks. Harry was quite amazed he had got an E in divination, but then it was true that in his third year end of year exams, he had predicted in a crystal ball, the escape of Hagrid's hippogriff Buckbeak.  
Ginny came in, no doubt looking for the source of commotion. "Oh you got your exam results!" She peered over Ron's shoulder. "This letter came for you by the way." She put a small envelope on the table in front of Ron and Harry then sat down and helped herself to breakfast.  
"It's from Hermione!" Said Harry, reading the letter. "She got her exam results last week."  
"Os in everything!" Gasped Ron, leaning forward so he could read Hermione's letter.  
"Did she really?" Asked Mrs Weasley sounding surprised.  
"She says there's going to be a new sixth year at Hogwarts this term!" Said Ron. "She says he used to go to Durmstrang."  
"Really?" Said Ginny as she piled more sausages onto her plate. "I've never known anyone come from Durmstrang to Hogwarts before!" 


	5. chapter5

CHAPTER 5  
  
The days flashed past and at last, it was the day they would be going to Diagon alley to get their schoolbooks and to see Fred and George. They travelled by floo powder and landed with a jolt right outside the Gringotts wizard bank in Diagon Alley. "Well I'll take Ginny to get some new school robes. You two can go and get any new books you'll need," Said Mrs Weasley gesturing at Harry and Ron, "and, Oh hello Bill!" The Weasley's oldest son had just come out of the bank.  
"Hi," Said Bill. "I wouldn't advise you to see Fred and George right now, I've just been in there, it's packed with kids."  
"Oh, right, well how about we all meet up here in an hour then we'll see how busy the shop is then." So Mrs Weasley, Bill and Ginny went off in one direction and Harry and Ron went off in another.  
They bumped into Dean Thomas and his younger sister in the bookshop. "Hi." Said Dean. "Where's your sister, Ron?"  
"You're not still with her!" Said Ron sounding utterly flabbergasted.  
  
They bought their school books, new robes and a new cauldron for Ron (he had burnt a hole in the bottom his last one, then at 12 o clock, went to meet Mrs Weasley, Bill and Ginny who were waiting for them outside Gringotts.  
"Oh there you are!" Said Mrs Weasley spotting them.  
"We saw Dean." Said Ginny, fiddling with Bill's long red hair.  
"Yeah," said Bill grinning at his sister, "you know, Ginny's boyfriend!"  
"We saw him too," said Ron, sitting down next to the stone statue that stood outside Gringotts.  
"Well I thought he looked a bit old for Ginny," said Mrs Weasley disapprovingly. "Anyway, I thought we'd have lunch now, then see Fred and George. They have a lunch break at 12:40."  
"Ok." Said Harry and Ron and headed for the nearest sandwich bar.  
After lunch they went down the main street to find Fred and George's shop. It was huge and painted bright red. There were still about 50 people milling about in there, most of them, Harry recognised as Hogwarts students. However, George, seeing them, put up a sign on the door saying, 'Back at 1:15' and started shooing the customers out.  
Harry and the Weasleys entered the now deserted shop. "Fred, George!" Shrieked Ginny and ran over and hugged her brothers.  
"Hi," Said the twins. "Can we interest you in any of our goods?" Said Fred grinning as he tried to pull Ginny of himself.  
"We've nearly sold out of miniature swamps! They're going like mad!" Said George, "But we're in the process of making some more." He grinned at Fred.  
As Mrs Weasley, Bill and Ginny chatted with Fred and George, Ron and Harry browsed round loaded shelves of absolutely everything, there were skiving snackboxes, Fred and George's home-made fireworks, magic quills, fake wands and all sorts of tricks.  
"But where's out favourite brother of all time?" Said Fred loudly, making Ron and Harry turn. "Don't tell us dear Percy couldn't spare five minutes off work?"  
"He went into the office with Arthur." Said Mrs Weasley. "If you two worked at the ministry then maybe you'd make a bit more gold."  
"But we have tonnes of gold!" Said Fred indignantly. "It comes pouring in!"  
"Yeah," Said George, pulling a sack out from under the counter. "Look at all this!" He emptied it on the counter and dozens of galleons came flooding out.  
"Well," Said Mrs Weasley still not looking entirely convinced. "Isn't that the stuff Harry gave you?" Harry looked away. He had given Fred and George his 1000 galleons triwizard winnings at the end of his fourth year.  
"No!" Said Fred; "we used that to buy the shop."  
"Well, as long as you've got enough," Said Mrs Weasley smiling faintly.  
"We've got more than enough." Said Fred, "Oh and Ginny, we had Dean Thomas in here looking for you half an hour ago!" Ginny blushed. "We've had loads of other customers!" Fred continued. "And Lee Jordan was in here earlier helping us."  
"Can I work here too when I leave school?" Asked Ginny excitedly.  
"I don't think..." Mrs Weasley began, but Fred interrupted.  
"You can help." He said grinning at her.  
"Wow!" Said Ron gazing longingly at a very thick brown quill. "I've always wanted one!" Harry looked over at the quill. The packaging read, 'The answer to your queries.'  
"What does it do?"Asked Ginny to Fred.  
"That," said Fred proudly, "is a quill that knows ever answer to every question. You can adjust the volume on it so the whole class knew the answer. If that's really what you'd want." He grinned and turned to Mrs Weasley who looked very disapproving. "Of course," he said to her, we had to disable it from working in exams though."  
"How much?" Ron asked the twins eagerly, but Mrs Weasley interrupted,  
  
"I don't think that's a very suitable thing to have in school." She said. Ron groaned.  
They left the shop at 1:15 and after getting a few more bits and bobs such as a new quill for Ginny, said goodbye to Bill and headed for the leaky cauldron. Tom the barkeeper was there as usual, "Ah, there you are!" He said when they entered. "I hear there'll be a new Hogwarts student this year."  
"It's strange isn't it?" Said Ginny looking thoughtful.  
"Yeah," Said Tom scratching his head thoughtfully. "I know, it's never happened before. Usually they get a letter from the nearest school and stick with it. I'm amazed Dumbledore allowed it actually."  
After leaving the Leaky Cauldron through the big open fire, and saying goodbye to Tom, they arrived once more on the hard floor of the Weasley's kitchen and climbed the stairs to Ron's room. They were in the middle of unpacking when there was a knock on Ron's door and Percy came in, wearing his work robes and looking important. "You're wanted downstairs Harry." Said Percy pompously adjusting his tie. "Why?" Asked Harry getting to his feet. "It's about-" Percy began, but seeing Ron, stopped in mid sentence. "What?" Asked Ron, also getting to his feet. "Why can't you tell me?" "You wouldn't understand Ron," Percy yawned, "well come on Harry." Harry left the room uneasily, grinning wearily back at Ron who was sitting on his bed looking furious. 


	6. chapter6

CHAPTER 6  
  
They entered the kitchen to find Mr Weasley, Mundungus, and Kingsley Shakklebolt sitting at the kitchen table. "Ah, hello there Harry, do sit down." Said Mr Weasley. Harry did so, looking over at the two men sitting either side of Mr Weasley. "This," said Mr Weasley, following Harry's gaze, is Kingsley-"  
"Yeah I know." Said Harry. Both other men were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Mundungus now had his head resting on his hand looking very bored.  
"Now, we just wanted to ask you if you had any, well any peculiar experiences over the summer." Said Mr Weasley.  
"Er... Harry began. What do you mean?"  
Kingsley sat up suddenly, "Arthur, you don't mean to tell me he doesn't know?"  
"Well, I think Molly's right in not telling him," Said Arthur he only turned sixteen a few weeks..."  
"Oh, that's quite old enough. True, he's not a member of the Order, but he is Harry Potter you know, well Harry," Kingsley said turning to Harry, "Let me explain. For the past fifteen years, Dumbledore's known a certain piece of information."  
"What's the information?" Said Harry eagerly.  
"Please, Harry, let me finish!" Said Kingsley staring across at Mr Weasley who was watching the pair of them, then to Mundungus, who had his head on the table and was snoring loudly.  
"Sorry," said Harry, "carry on."  
"Anyway," Kingsley continued, "no-one but Dumbledore knew what this piece of information was. He couldn't tell anyone because if he did so, he wouldn't remember what it was and the person he told it to would have this piece of information stored safely in his head. Now, nobody except one person in the entire wizarding world holds this information. For the last fifteen years the ministry were very sure they knew who it was who had it. But last week, Dumbledore told someone. Of course, Dumbledore can't remember who it was or what the information was. All we hope is that it was someone on our side. You see, we cannot let Lord Voldermort get hold of this information. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, I think so," said Harry. "So who had the information before Dumbledore?"  
"Ah, I'm glad you asked." Said Kingsley smiling, "You-know-who himself did. But once he let it slip to Dumbledore, he at once forgot. So only the person who holds this information can defeat him. They will, of course, need to pass it on to Dumbledore for it to work though."  
"Could anyone have it?" Asked Harry stunned, "Would they know if it was them?"  
"You know," said Kingsley looking thoughtful, "I'm not sure, I've never held the information myself, you'd want to talk to Dumbledore."  
"Anyway," said Mr Weasley loudly, "I think Harry's heard enough, if Molly knew..."  
"Yes, you're probably right Arthur." Said Kingsley with a sigh. "Well Harry, the ministry have been filtering through the people who could possibly hold this information. And, well have you ever heard anything, anything important?"  
"Er, I'm not sure." Said Harry, "I don't think..." At that moment however, Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen  
"Oh, Hello, Kingsley, Mundungus," Mundungus let out a great snore and turned over. Harry had known Mrs Weasley to be less fond of Mundungus, than she was off her pesky garden gnomes. "Ah, Molly," Said Mr Weasley getting to his feet. "We were just, just having a chat with Harry here,"  
Mrs Weasley fixed him with an icy stare. "Arthur," she said, "I told you not to go telling Harry things that..."  
"Well we needed to find out if he held the information." Grinned Kingsley.  
"Oh!" Said Mrs Weasley looking very taken aback, "oh, I'm very sure it wouldn't be Harry, who would've told him, he's been at those... his aunt and uncles." She said smiling at Harry.  
"Yes, you're right, Molly," said Arthur. "Kingsley, this really was a waste of time. You and Mundungus had better be off.  
"Oh, alright." Said Kingsley unwillingly. "Come on Dung." He prodded Mundungus who opened a weary eye and mumbled something about a Heliopath attack.  
The days flashed past and before they knew it, it was the day before their return to Hogwarts. "Do you know who'll be the new Defence against the Dark arts teacher?" Asked Ginny at breakfast as she munched her way through a second piece of toast.  
"No," said Ron, "It's not been in the papers. Maybe Dumbledore couldn't get anyone."  
"Oh, he will have done." Said Harry as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.  
"Mind you," said Ron, "The job is jinxed."  
"You don't know that." Said Ginny indignantly. "It could just be a coincidence." Ron snorted but Ginny continued, "Well, Professor Quirrell only left because of all that, you-know-who business and Lockhart because he was a fake, Lupin, Ron was now having a fit of laughter, Harry was also grinning, Ginny glared at them. "Lupin because he was a werewolf, Mad eye Moody because he was taking polyjuice potion and Umbridge- Ron!" Ron was now rocking on his chair he was laughing so much.  
"Come on Ginny!" He said, still laughing, "It's not just a coincidence."  
"Yes it is!" Argued Ginny looking very angry and going red in the face.  
"No-" Said Ron but he was stopped in mid sentence, Ginny had pulled out her wand and yelled "IMPEDIMENTA!" Ron froze and fell off his chair. Ginny gasped. "Oops." She said putting her wand quickly away. Harry hurried over to where Ron was lying motionless on the floor. Ginny dashed across as well. "Oh Harry!" She moaned. "Put him right!"  
"I..." Said Harry, "I'm not sure how. That was an amazing curse Ginny!" He said. "You got him right-"  
"Is he ok?" Asked Ginny sounding nervous. "Will he go back to normal by himself?"  
"I think he's ok," Said Harry. Ron was still lying on the floor eyes glazed. "Let's go check in a spell book." So Harry and Ginny raced upstairs to Ron's room where Harry pulled out his trunk and took several books from it. He was in the process of scanning the index when they heard a scream from downstairs.  
"Oh no!" Said Ginny and she and Harry hurried back to down the old, unstable stairs, Harry still clutching the books. They entered the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley standing chalk white next to Ron.  
"What happened?" She asked Harry and Ginny as they entered the kitchen.  
"I..." Said Ginny, but Harry finding the right spell pulled out his wand, yelled the counter one and watched Ron immediately recover and sit up looking puzzled.  
"What?" Said Ron seeing that they were all staring at him. His lip was bleeding and a bruise was beginning to appear above his eye.  
Mrs Weasley recovered first from the shock. "Ginny what were you thinking of?" She said crossly still examining Ron looking worried. "You must learn to keep your temper under control. And Harry, now you're both in trouble, you used magic outside school." Harry and Ginny looked at each other.  
"Oops." Said Ginny, "I forgot about that." 


	7. chapter7

CHAPTER 7  
  
They had all recovered from the shock of Ginny attacking Ron by the next morning. Ron's alarm went off and Harry and Ron clambered out of bed and got changed. They dragged their trunks downstairs to the kitchen where, Percy, Charlie and Bill were sitting round the table having breakfast. Mrs Weasley was standing by the oven boiling eggs, Harry could tell she was still annoyed about yesterday's trouble at breakfast.  
There was a loud pop and Fred and George apparated right on top of the kitchen table, sending the jug of milk flying. It smashed on the floor sending the milk spilling all over the kitchen. "Oh not again!" Shouted Mrs Weasley hurrying over to the smashed milk jug with a mop.  
"Good morning to you too." Said Fred leaping off the table and helping himself to breakfast.  
"Reparo!" Shouted George and the pieces of the milk jug flew together and the milk jug landed on the table, good as new, minus the milk.  
"Hi Harry." Said Fred grinning at him.  
"Hi," said Harry.  
"You know," said Fred thoughtfully. "I suppose I'll miss Hogwarts this year."  
"Yeah." Said George grabbing the last slice of toast. "Yeah, I suppose."  
"But what will you do with all your customers at Hogwarts?" Said Charlie grinning at the twins.  
"Yeah, that's what we're wondering." Said Fred. "We're going to ask Bagman if he'll get us some premises in Hogsmeade. We'll rent out the one in Diagon alley of course."  
"You'll put Zonko's out of business!" Laughed Charlie. "Oh, we have a feeling we'll do that." Said Fred.  
  
Sorry bout the short chapter! I dunno why its short... maybe I wasn't as bored... Just READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


	8. chapter8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Mr Weasley hurried into the kitchen five minutes later. "Well, I'm off to the ministry." He said. "Goodbye boys, Ginny. Have a good time at school. I won't be taking you to the station. I'm too busy." He said. So everyone said goodbye and he left the kitchen.  
"We'd better go," said Mrs Weasley. "We're going by floo powder. Just say Platform 9 ¾. They've hooked up a temporary fire place this year for those who want to travel this way." So they said goodbye to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, grabbed some floo powder each and said, "Platform 9 ¾." Loudly and clearly. Harry felt the ground spin, he was whizzing through the same familiar tunnel, he was getting faster and faster, he kept his arms and legs firmly tucked in, then he felt to the floor. He was at platform 9 ¾! He put his trunk and Hedwig's cage down and looked round. He saw many other Hogwarts students and the big large train. He couldn't see Hermione though. Next moment, Ron and Ginny came tumbling out one after the other, followed by Mrs Weasley. "Well," she said getting to her feet. "Have a good time. You can come back for Christmas. We might have it at Grimmauld Place again." She hugged Harry and her children and waved goodbye to them as they climbed onto the train with their trunks. Harry, Ron and Ginny found an empty compartment towards the end of the train and put their trunks down on the floor. They heard footsteps and the compartment door slid open. Hermione came in. Hair bushy as usual and smiling happily at them. "Hermione!" They yelled, hurrying up to her. Once she had disentangled herself from Ron, Harry and Ginny, she sat down next to the window, and opened Crookshanks's cage. "Sorry I didn't write much, Ron, I've been really busy." "That's Ok." Said Ron watching Crookshanks dart about on the seats. The compartment door opened again and Luna Lovegood came in closely followed by Neville who was clutching onto his toad, which was desperately trying to escape. "Er, hi." Said Ron. They had had these exact same people as company on last year's train journey.  
"Hello," said Luna dreamily. "Do you mind if I sit here? No one else really wants me around." She wasn't looking quite so mad this year. She had at least removed her butterbeer cork necklace, her wand was no where to be seen and thankfully her orange radish earrings, which were high factors of amusement, were not in sight.  
"Yeah, sure." Said Harry watching Neville's toad as it desperately fried to free itself from Neville's grasp. Harry opened Hedwig's cage and let her soar out of the train window. Neville and Luna sat down opposite Harry. Neville, giving up on the struggle to keep his toad firmly in his hands, let it jump about round the compartment freely.  
Harry watched as Luna fumbled for something in her bag. She pulled it out and Harry saw that it was a copy of the Quibbler. "Here," she said shoving it at Hermione. "Heliopaths do exist!"  
"Not this argument again!" Ron groaned as Hermione frostily took the magazine and read it through.  
"Luna!" Snapped Hermione. "Everyone knows the Quibbler's just a joke."  
"My Dad doesn't think so!" Said Luna. "And he should know. He is, or was the editor!"  
"Well maybe he needs someone to actually tell him that Heliopaths don't exist!" Snapped Hermione. "Fudge doesn't have an army of Heliopaths."  
  
"Why don't you tell him that." Said Luna coolly. "After all, I'm sure you'll see him this year he's only the defence against the dark arts teacher."  
Hermione dropped the magazine; Ginny stared at Luna, Ron's jaw dropped. Neville grinned. "Cool Luna!" He said.  
"Your Dad's what?!" Asked Ron sounding flabbergasted.  
"Yes," said Luna with an icy glare at Hermione. "Dumbledore appointed him Defence against the dark arts teacher. He's given his old job to one of his friends."  
"But... Is he experienced?" Asked Hermione, still staring at Luna in disbelief.  
"Experienced?" Asked Luna. "Of course he is. Dumbledore appointed him."  
"Well..." Began Hermione but thought it kinder not to say that the only reason Dumbledore probably appointed him was because he would have been the only person apart from Snape of course to apply for the job.  
Their conversation was diverted however, by the compartment door sliding open. Seconds later a boy with dark hair and a rather pointed face entered. Harry had never seen him before at 'Hogwarts, yet he looked too old to be a first year. Maybe he was the new student. "Oh, it's you, Potter." Said the boy. "I was looking for somewhere to sit." He turned to leave.  
"Wait," said Harry. "How do you know my name?" The boy turned round and sneered at Harry.  
"Well you were with Dudley weren't you and you cheated on our school's champion Viktor Krum last year." Said the boy.  
"You were at Durmstrang!" Said Hermione.  
"I never cheated Viktor! And how do you know Dudley?"  
"Oh!" Said Luna jumping to her feet. "Daddy told me about you! You're Piers Polkiss!" Her eyes grew even wider than usual.  
"Correct." Said the boy. Harry recognised that name...  
"Wait a minute!" Said Harry. "You were Dudley's friend!"  
"Yeah." Said Piers. "I still am so don't go insulting my mate." Harry felt a surge of anger flood through him, as he glared angrily at the boy who had made his primary school year torture.  
"Does Dudley know you're a wizard?" Asked Harry quietly.  
"Yeah." Piers smirked. "He knew. Well, I don't want to be kept waiting by Mr Celebrity and his fans," he jerked his head in the direction of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna. "After all, I do have friends."  
"Yeah?" Said Harry but seconds later; Malfoy came into the compartment accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. "Friends?" Grinned Harry.  
"Yeah." Said Piers running a hand through his greasy hair, "and I wouldn't go insulting them either Potter, they're no match for your fan club." Laughing once more, he, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left the compartment, leaving the door open. Ginny got up to close it.  
"So that's the new student." Said Ron. "How does your Dad know him Luna?"  
"He was trying out for defence against the dark arts teacher at the same time as Piers was having a chat with Dumbledore."  
"I don't like that Polkiss boy." Said Neville. Everyone laughed, including Neville. They had quite an enjoyable train journey. Harry was a bit disappointed not to have seen Cho though.  
At last, the train pulled up outside Hogwarts. They all cheered as the whistle blew to indicate they could leave the train. They clambered into one of the carriages pulled by thestrals and set off.  
"Wait, hang on!" Said Ron sounding shocked. "I can't see those thestral things!" Harry knew that thestrals could only been seen if the person who sees them had seen death.  
"No me neither." Said Neville and Hermione together. "That's really odd." Said Hermione looking thoughtful. "Because we saw Sirius..."  
"Yeah," said Harry, "yeah I suppose."  
Luna however smiled. "I know why you can't see them." She said looking mysterious.  
"How d'you know that?" Asked Ron. "Did your Dad tell you?" "Yes." Said Luna. "He did actually." She smiled again and before they could  
ask her anything else, had leapt of the carriage as it drew to a stop  
outside Hogwarts. 


	9. chapter9

CHAPTER 9  
  
They headed towards the castle and were worried to see that it was Professor McGonnagal who was herding the first years into the boats so they could traditionally cross the lake.  
"Where d'you think Hagrid is?" Neville asked as he watched Professor McGonnagal now climbing carefully into a boat herself.  
"Dunno." Said Ron and Harry together. "Maybe he's on another... journey." Said Ron hastily with a warning look from Hermione.  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Probably."  
They arrived at the Entrance Hall to find that once again, Peeves was the centre of the chaos. He was dive bombing a group of third year boys who were all grinning and egging him on. The new students had just arrived, many of them looking wet, no doubt from the lake.  
. They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor house table. The enchanted ceiling above them twinkled with stars. They looked over at the teachers table to see Albus Dumbledore, Sitting next to a good looking, tall man with brownish blond hair, know with a slightly glazed look about him, as though he were looking straight through Dumbledore at Professor Flitwick who was sitting on Dumbledore's other side. "That must be Luna's Dad!" Hissed Hermione, looking at Professor Lovegood herself. Harry could see the resemblance between him and Luna now. Harry turned to face Colin and Dennis Creevy who were whispering his name from down the table.  
"Do you know that man Harry!" Hissed Colin he also gazing at Mr Lovegood as he chatted happily to Dumbledore.  
"Er, no." Said Harry, turning to look at the new students. Pierres was unmistakable right at the end of the que, grinning over at Malfoy and looking rather bored. Ron yawned loudly. Finally Dumbledore stood up and the whole of the great hall fell silent.  
"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." He said smiling at the students. "And for some," he looked over at the new students who were all eyeing him nervously. "This will be our first year. I would like to introduce to you, our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." He indicated to Professor Lovegood. "This is Professor Lovegood everyone." Professor Lovegood stood up modestly while everyone clapped. Harry could see many people staring in awe at Luna who blushed furiously and sunk down in her chair. "Now," continued Dumbledore, "Let the sorting begin!" Everyone looked over to the sorting hat that was sitting on the stool as usual. It opened its mouth wide and began its song:  
  
(NOTE: Sorry If I got some of this from the books, I wouldn't want to offend the JK so sorry if its copyright ;-) )  
  
Many Hundred Years ago, I said to you before, Hogwarts founders walked among us, In total they were four.  
  
Said Gryffindor; the boldest were the ones mighty and just, Said Ravenclaw, the cleverest, to teach them, we must, Said Hufflepuff, I'll have them all, I won't have favourites from the throng, Said Slytherin; the ambitious ones will take over once I'm gone.  
  
In past years, at Hogwarts school, We've created many great Wizards or witches, You see, at Hogwarts School, it's courage or virtue, It's not all about the riches.  
  
You may belong in Gryffindor, And turn out to be brave, Or maybe you're a Slytherin, Ambition they do crave.  
  
Or perhaps you are a Hufflepuff, Who are just and true, Or maybe you're a Ravenclaw, The cleverest, maybe you.  
  
You'll never know if you don't try me on, I'm clear as crystal you see, The sorting hat will find your house, That sorting hat is me.  
  
Everyone applauded the hat as it ended, Harry could see many people whispering to their neighbours across the table.  
When they looked back at the hat, a nervous looking first year girl with ginger hair was pulling it on. The hat fell silent for a moment then yelled, "Hufflepuff!" The girl, looking pleased, hurried off to the Hufflepuff table and a small boy pulled on the hat so it fell over his eyes. At once the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" Harry cheered with the rest of the Gryffindor's as the small boy sat down at the far end near Colin and Dennis Creevy. After "Orion Sue" had been sorted into Ravenclaw and "Peters Kevin" into Hufflepuff, Pierres Polkins stepped confidently forward, running a hand through his hair to make it spike up. He pulled on the hat and Harry could hear it whispering faintly as the whole of the Great Hall watched, waiting for the hat's decision. "Hmmm," The hat whispered. "Yes, yes I think it should be..." Harry could see Pierres was anything but thinking of the house he wanted to be in, if anything he looked rather bored. Harry saw him catch Malfoy's eyes and grin at him. "Oh," The hat whispered. "No, no, Well, I suppose, mmmm...SLYTHERIN!"  
Harry saw Pierres smirk at Malfoy then watched as he slipped away over to the Slytherin table, who were all applauding. Harry turned round to see a golden plate had appeared in front of him. He was in the process of piling liberal amounts of mashed potato onto his plate when he saw Seamus look nervously over Harry's left shoulder. "Leave the spuds Harry," hissed Seamus, "You've got a visitor." Harry turned to see Professor McGonnagal hurry over to him clutching a note in her hand.  
"Potter, Weasley," She said indicating at Harry and Ginny. "I am sorry to disrupt the feast, but I believe serious magic was done just yesterday at the Burrow." Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous looks. "Surely I don't have to tell you Potter," she said eyeing Harry angrily, "that this is very serious. You are both underage wizards."  
"Sorry Professor," said Ginny getting to her feet looking very shaken. "It was my fault."  
"Yes, I know that!" Snapped Professor McGonnagal. "Well anyway, you must understand that-" She was stopped in mid speech by Ginny flinging down her fork and dashing out of the great hall. Professor McGonnagal hastily put down the two notes she had been carrying and hurried off.  
"What was all that about?" Asked Ron. All eyes were still on the Gryffindor table.  
"I dunno." Said Harry. "It's really odd isn't it?" People were starting to chat amongst themselves again. Harry turned to the notes professor McGonnagal had left. Ron leant over to read them.  
"Oh, at least it's only detentions." Said Ron with a sigh. "It could be worse you know."  
"Yeah." Said Harry. "Yeah I suppose."  
They went up to the Gryffindor Common room that night feeling exhausted. Ginny was sitting in the corner of the common room. They approached her. She was still looking very upset. A large trunk lay beside her. "What's up?" Ron asked her.  
"Oh as if you don't know!" Ginny howled. "Don't try and make me feel better Ron!" She buried her head in her knees again. "I was hoping she wouldn't know." Ginny moaned.  
"What's all this?" Said Ron indicating at the large trunk sitting by Ginny. He fumbled inside. "Ginny-" He said now laughing.  
Harry, realising what Ginny was so upset about laughed too. "We're not expelled Ginny!" He said grinning at her as she sat up, looking amazed.  
  
"But last time you did magic-"  
"Yeah, it is odd, but what are we complaining about?" Said Harry cheerfully, handing Ginny the note, who was looking very relieved.  
"Well in that case," said Ginny now smiling at Harry, "I'll go and unpack my trunk." She hurried off up the stairs.  
"It's a bit strange isn't it," said Ron. "Well I suppose it is the first time for Ginny, but you Harry-" Hermione entered the common room looking flushed.  
"Oh, there you are." She panted. "Where's Ginny?"  
"Up there." Grinned Ron jabbing his thumb girl dormitory direction, "would you believe this Hermione, she thought,"  
"Yes, yes I know." Said Hermione frowning. "It's very odd isn't it." 


	10. chapter10

CHAPTER 10  
  
Next morning, Professor McGonnagal came sweeping down the Gryffindor table, dropping timetables in front of the students. "What a boring day!" Groaned Ron as he scanned his timetable. "But we've got that Lovegood man this morning! Oh no! Double potions! We'd better not be with the Slytherins again!"  
"We are." Said Harry turning over the sheet of parchment. Ron groaned.  
"We'd better go you two," said Hermione. There weren't many people left in the Great Hall. "Or we'll be late for Care of Magical Creatures."  
"Oh no!" Said Ron sarcastically. "We can't have that!"  
They arrived by Hagrid's cabin to find that it was Professor Grubbly plank taking the lesson. "You're just in time!" She said cheerfully to Harry and Ron as they approached. "We're doing Mucostiles today!" Harry looked over at the glass container Professor Grubbly plank was pointing at and saw that it was full of green slime. He watched amazed as the green slime began to divide, leaving about 20 small blobs of what looked like lime green jelly but he could make out their bony skeletons through all the slime.  
"Eugh!" Screeched Lavender and Parvati. "You can see their insides!"  
They had a very interesting lesson, but Harry felt sure it would have been better if Hagrid had been teaching it. They were forced to poke bits of spinach towards the Mucostile's mouth. "No no!" Said Professor Grubbly plank as she hurried over to Harry and Ron. "That's not the mouth!" She picked up the Mucostile and turned it so the other end was facing Harry. As she put it down, the Mucostile made a loud squelching noise and began to move.  
"I suppose they're sweet once you get used to them." Said Hermione, stroking her Mucostile fondly.  
"Ah yes." Said Malfoy gliding over with Piers Polkiss. "They're just adorable aren't they! In fact, I think I'd quite like one as a pet." Crabbe and Goyle snorted from behind Malfoy and Piers raised an eyebrow and slid his fingers through his hair.  
Their next lesson was potions. They headed towards the dungeons unwillingly. They were met on the way though, by Peeves the poltergeist who was taking the liberty to stroll along the dungeons, a group of third year boys chasing after him. "What's up with them?" Asked Harry. He could see that one of the third year boys was none other than Dennis Creevy.  
"Dunno." Said Ron. "Peeves' fan club I suppose. Oh now we're late!" They arrived panting at the potions classroom to find the bat like form of Snape already gliding up and down the front of the class talking about today's potion no doubt. He paused upon seeing Ron, Hermione and Harry enter however.  
"You're late." He announced.  
"Yeah I know," Muttered Harry, taking a seat at the back of the classroom. "It was Peeves."  
"I don't care what new excuse you've thought up of ready for this year Potter." Said Snape eyeing him coolly. "So I'll have five points of Gryffindor from each of you. Now, I'll continue with the lesson." Harry could see Crabbe, Malfoy, Goyle and Piers as they sniggered silently.  
They were told to make a dissolving solution and were handed the ingredients they would need. "Of course" said Snape pausing as he wrote the instructions on the board, "Some of you," he shot an unpleasant look at Harry, "will have difficulties." He continued writing. Harry glared back at Snape.  
"Is the potion supposed to issue steam?" Asked Parvati, gliding over to their table and smiling at Harry, "because mine is." Harry had the impression her mind was not on the potion though.  
"Er, I dunno." Said Harry truthfully. His own was sending green sparks into the air. Shape sauntered past hissing something in Malfoy's ear, who smirked, looking smug. Harry spotted Snape coming first. He tried to hide his potion but –  
"And what is this supposed to be?" Smirked Snape, grinding to a halt at their table.  
"A dissolving solution." Snarled Harry not looking up.  
"Back to your seat Miss Patil." Snape said to Parvati who shot Snape a look of disgust and stalked off. "It looks to me, more like a mess." Malfoy and Piers were now in hysterics, doing silent imitations of Harry sampling his potion. "I'd like you to write me an essay on the importance of making a dissolving solution correctly. Hand it in to me in the morning." He glided back to the teacher's desk, leaving Harry furious.  
"I don't believe it!" He snapped throwing a few more strips of dragoon into his cauldron, which turned the sparks coming from it red. "And on top of Grubbly Plank's stuff! I bet we get more this afternoon too!" Parvati came gliding back.  
"He's really nasty isn't he?" She said as though she had only just found this out, looking at Snape as he sorted through a pile of parchments on his desk. "I don't see why Dumbledore employs him really. Oh by the way Ron," she said looking at Ron whose hair was standing on end. He had just touched one of the sparks coming from Harry's cauldron. "Padma want's to see you at lunch."  
"Er, right." Said Ron who was nervously trying to flatten his hair, while the Slytherins hooted with laughter.  
Snape looked up from the pile of parchments, "back to your seat Miss Patil!" He snapped. "Don't make me have to take any more points from Gryffindor!" Parvati slipped off back to Lavender who was trying to control her heavily bubbling potion at with one hand, as her other was covering a leakage at the bottom of her cauldron.  
Hermione's potion had gone a silver grey colour. "I wonder why Padma wants to see you at lunch." She said thoughtfully as she copied down the homework on the board.  
"Dunno," said Ron. "Come on! We've got Defence against the Dark arts next." 


	11. chapter11

CHAPTER 11  
  
They arrived at the Defence against the Dark arts classroom and took their seats right at the back. Professor Lovegood was already at the teacher's desk, watching the students pile in and twiddling his thumbs. When everyone was seated he stood up. "Good morning everyone. Today we will be looking at the Custos spell. It is a quick and easy way to defend yourself. Can anyone tell me what it does?" He looked round the class. Of course, Hermione had raised her hand. "Yes" He said looking at Hermione.  
"It creates a partially invisible bond between the caster and an opponent that cannot be crossed through." Said Hermione.  
"Excellent Hermione," Said Professor Lovegood smiling at her, "five points to Gryffindor."  
"How does he know my name?" Hermione hissed at Harry and Ron.  
"Well," continued Professor Lovegood. "I doubt any of you will be able to actually create the spell yourself. But you may practise with a partner. Just flick your wand and say, Custodis! You may begin."  
Harry teamed up with Ron who went first "Er, Custodis," he said flicking his wand. A jet of steam came out of the end of it. "Oh, sorry," he said as Professor Lovegood came towards them. The steam had hit him full blast, staining his face a murky grey.  
"You've got to be clear with it!" Said Professor Lovegood pulling out his own wand and restoring his face and hair back to normal. "Try it again, really flick your wand." Ron tried again and a small patch of mist appeared in front of him. "Go on Harry!" Said Professor Lovegood, "try and walk through it!" Harry didn't bother asking how he knew his name. He stepped forwards. It felt like trying to walk through water.  
"Cool!" Said Ron as Harry gave up and pulled out back through the mist.  
"Very good," said Professor Lovegood. "You're Ron, aren't you?"  
"Yeah," said Ron.  
"Ah yes, you were the one who made the polyjuice potion."  
"Er..." Said Ron but he was spared answering by Harry casting the spell.  
"Custodis!" He yelled and a very large but faint silvery clear bubble surrounded him. Ron stepped towards it, but it pushed him back like a large inflatable balloon.  
"Oh, very good," said Professor Lovegood looking surprised. "Er, yes girls?" Parvati and Lavender had just approached him. Both looking like they'd just survived a hurricane.  
"Um, Professor, I think it's gone wrong." Said Parvati. Professor Lovegood vanished from Harry and Ron's table.  
"How does he know who I am?" Asked Ron looking surprised. "And how does he know about the poly - " "Shhhh!" Hissed Harry. "I don't know, maybe it's something to do with Dumbledore."  
"Yeah, probably." Said Ron looking more convinced.  
The bell for the end of the lesson rang and Professor Lovegood gave out their homework. There was a very loud groan. "Don't worry," said Professor Lovegood, looking up. "You have a week. You wont be having me for the next few lessons."  
"How come?" Asked Dean.  
Professor Lovegood gave him the mysterious smile Harry recognised so well from Luna. "Something to do with Dumbledore." He said lightly. 


	12. chapter12

CHAPTER 13  
  
That evening, in the Great Hall, Katie Bell came whizzing over to him. "Harry! I'm captain! For the quidditch team!"  
"Er good," said Harry smiling at her.  
"You've got to come to the quidditch tryouts!" She said excitedly.  
"I thought you were banned from playing quidditch Potter," Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Malfoy stood next to Piers Polkiss.  
"Well you thought wrong!" Snapped Katie. "Now that Umbridge has left - "  
"I think you'll find it won't make much difference." Said Malfoy scathingly.  
"I don't think we will!" Snapped Katie. "I'll be speaking to McGonnagal about this! It's Malfoy isn't it? Who's this?" She glared at Piers.  
"His sidekick." Said Ron who had just arrived.  
"Sidekick am I?" Said Piers, spiking up his hair, "I - "  
"What's going on over here?" Said Professor McGonnagal hurrying over. "Back to your table Malfoy and Polkiss isn't it?"  
Malfoy and Piers stood their ground however. "Bell says-" Malfoy began.  
"Yes," said Katie glaring at Malfoy. "I say that Harry is allowed to rejoin the quidditch team now that the Umbridge woman's left!"  
"Yes of course Potter, I've got your broomstick by the way."  
Malfoy's jaw dropped open. "I'll be speaking to my father about this!" He said sulkily. "Potter attacked me! He can't just rejoin like that!"  
"I'm sorry Malfoy, but now that Dolores has left," she sniffed upon saying Umbridge's name, "that Harry no longer has a ban."  
"But the degrees..." Said Malfoy looking stunned.  
"They have been destroyed." Said Professor McGonnagal coldly. Now please return to you table"  
Malfoy and Piers did not go quietly. They stomped back to the Slytherin table casting infuriated looks back at the Gryffindors as they went. "I've got my detention tonight." Said Harry gloomily when they had gone.  
"Ah well," said Ron "Ginny will be with you at least."  
The amount of homework continued to pile up during the day. They were given more by Professor Sprout and Grubbly Plank in the morning and by the evening, had enough to last a month, let alone one evening. Harry and Ron were sitting it the common room battling through a nasty essay on how to distinguish a manticore when Ginny's face appeared over his roll of parchment. "Come on Harry!" She hissed, "we'll be late!" She dragged Harry to his feet and together they hurried to Professor McGonnagal's office. They knocked and waited.  
"Oh there you are," said Professor McGonnagal opening the door. "Yes, you will both be helping Professor Lovegood sort out his documents. Come with me." Harry and Ginny followed her down to Professor Lovegood's office and knocked on the door. Professor Lovegood opened it and looked at Harry and Ginny in surprise.  
"Oh yes!" He said smiling. "I remember, thank you Minerva." Professor McGonnagal left Harry and Ginny to gaze round the room. It was a very dark blue with enchanted stars on the ceiling like those of the great hall. It also had pictured of white splodges that vibrated every so often. "Sit down then, here you go." He handed them a stack of letters. "You can sort through these. Would you put the junk mail in the bin and anything else on my desk, thank you." He sat down and continued writing a letter. Harry made a start on his stack of letters.  
About twenty minutes later, Professor Lovegood looked up. "You're Ginny Weasley." He said to Ginny. "You went to the ministry last term didn't you?"  
"Er, yes." Said Ginny nervously.  
"How do you know that?" Harry blurted out, throwing another piece of junk mail into the bin.  
"I have my sources." Said Professor Lovegood smiling at them.  
"Well is one of your sources Luna, because - "  
"Oh no," said Professor Lovegood calmly. "Not at all. Please continue with the letters."  
At last, Harry and Ginny left the office and progressed slowly back to the common room. "It's got to be Luna!" Said Ginny, climbing another flight of stairs. "How would he know otherwise?"  
"I don't know." Said Harry. "Well he's got to be a bit weird hasn't he? Or where would Luna have got it from?"  
"Yeah, I suppose." Said Ginny and hurried off, leaving Harry standing alone. He wandered off in no particular direction and suddenly felt himself collide with something. Yet there was nothing there.  
"Who's there?" He asked, getting to his feet. He could hear breathing. Fast heavy breathing. Someone was there, invisible. "Who's there?" He asked again. Still no reply. He could still hear hushed breaths though. It was coming from right in front of him. Whatever it was, Harry thought he'd better make a run for it. He hurried down several flights of stairs and stopped. He listened again. Someone was there! They had been following him. "GO AWAY!" Harry yelled. The breathing quietened. The door behind Harry opened and Professor McGonnagal hurried out.  
"What's all this unnecessary noise Potter!" She snapped. "And what are you doing up so late?"  
"Professor, there's something here, it's invisible."  
"Don't be ridiculous! There's nothing here!" Said Professor McGonnagal.  
"Yes there is!" Insisted Harry. "It's invisible! I heard it breathing."  
"I'll be right back." Said Professor McGonnagal and hurried into her office again. She returned with a small torch, which she turned on. At once, illuminated in the darkness was a small figure under a cloak. She had long dark hair and was looking at Professor McGonnagal and Harry. "What on earth are you doing up this late Anna!" Snapped Professor McGonnagal still keeping the torch fixed on the girl. Harry had never seen her before. She must be a first year. She didn't reply. "You'd better get back to bed." Said Professor McGonnagal. "And take off that cloak, goodness knows where you got it." The girl pulled off her invisibility cloak and tucked it safely under her arm still staring at Harry and McGonnagal. At last she turned and began walking back upstairs. Professor McGonnagal returned to her office muttering about 'unnecessary disturbances.'  
Harry ran after the girl who was half way up the stone stairs. "Who are you?" He asked her.  
He hadn't expected a reply, but she turned to face him, long black hair sweeping her face. "I'm Anna Chang." She said. "I'm in Hufflepuff." She continued walking.  
"Wait," said Harry, "you're not related to Cho Chang are you?" Chang wasn't a very common name. Maybe this girl was a cousin or something.  
"I'm her sister." Said Anna shortly. "This is my first week at Hogwarts."  
"Why were you following me?" Harry asked, still trying to take in all this information.  
Anna merely shrugged and ran off to the Hufflepuff common room, Harry still staring after her. 


	13. chapter13

CHAPTER 13  
  
I didn't know Cho had a younger sister!" Exclaimed Ron next morning at breakfast.  
"No, me neither." Said Harry.  
"Well you two just don't listen do you!" Snapped Hermione. Ron groaned. "On the first day, Professor McGonnagal read out her name for the sorting hat and I asked Cho whether she had a sister called Anna and she said yes!"  
"Well I generally don't take in all the detail." Said Ron. "The first years just come then go in my opinion." Hermione fixed him with a look of sympathy and moved over so Ginny could sit down.  
"Speaking of Chang," said Hermione thoughtfully. "You haven't seen much of Cho this term have you?"  
"No." Said Harry. "She's supposed to be with Michael Corner."  
"Come on, let's go. Herbology next." Ron said, and Ron and Hermione moved away leaving Harry alone. He was just about to follow them, but heard someone hiss his name. He turned but there was no one there. That's odd. Maybe he was imagining things. He got up but there was something stopping him from moving.  
"Anna?" Harry asked. "Is it you?"  
"Yes!" Came a faint whisper. "Why aren't you with Cho!"  
"She's with Michael." Said Harry flatly.  
"No!" Hissed Anna. "She's not any more!"  
"So she'll come crawling back." Said Harry trying to push past her.  
"No she wont!" Snapped Anna angrily. "I know my sister better than you Harry!"  
"Whatever," groaned Harry, if he didn't move he would be late for Herbology.  
"She really likes you!" Moaned Anna sounding frustrated. It was very confusing for Harry, having to speak to someone who appeared to not even be there.  
"No she doesn't!" Snapped Harry. "Get out of my way Anna, I'll be late!"  
"But she is important to you isn't she?" Anna now sounded on the verge of tears. Maybe it ran in her family.  
"JUST MOVE!" Yelled Harry. Most of the great hall turned to stare at him. Harry suddenly realised what it would look like from their point of view. Harry Potter shouting at thin air. The Slytherins were howling with laughter, while the Gryffindors frowned at him their eyes searching round him looking for the source of his outburst. "Now look what you've done!" He hissed angrily but when there was no longer anything to block him when he stood up. She had gone.  
He explained to Ron and Hermione what had happened, in Herbology, as he tried with fail to water a howling Eugopuff. The small plant had spread itself across the pot to prevent the soil from becoming damp. It was acting like an umbrella. "I'm only trying to help." He muttered at the baby Eugopuff as it remained stubbornly stretched across the pot.  
"Speaking to yourself again are you Potter?" Malfoy has just arrived with Piers. "Or maybe you're hallucinating?"  
"Don't waste your breath." muttered Piers coolly, hand darting to his greasy hair. "We all know the tragic story of dear Harry Potter. Misunderstood, trapped in his own world, no one - "  
But Hermione had stood up, looking very angry. "You think you're so great!" She snapped at Piers. "I'm amazed you've got any hair left at all!" She ran her fingers through her hair in imitation of Pierres. "Isn't it about time you two found a new target?"  
Malfoy made a 'don't try messing with me face' but Piers didn't seem disturbed. "Who's this Draco?" He asked scathingly. "Potter's girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow and Malfoy laughed.  
Before any of them could retaliate however, Professor Sprout came over looking irritated. "You're not in this class boys. Back to your lessons!" So they stalked off shooting nasty looks back at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "This plant needs watering!" Professor Sprout snapped at Harry. "It's completely dry! They drink like camels you know!" She returned to the teachers desk leaving Harry angrily pouring still more water on the Eugopuff which just as stubbornly as ever, stretched across the soil so that every single drop of water fell on it's hard green stomach.  
  
Harry hadn't seen anything of Anna the next week and it was only in Transfiguration, when Hermione mentioned it. They were supposed to be turning pencils into slugs. Hermione was the only one in the class entirely successful. Harry's slug was pointy and had a long black lead sticking out of it, but Ron's slug was still a pencil that was frothing and starting to move. "I suppose it's a bit darker than it was," Ron said as he watched the pencil slide over his Transfiguration textbook, leaving a slimy trail behind.  
"Yes, maybe." Said Harry thoughtfully, prodding his pointy slug and trying to make it move.  
"It's Cho isn't it?" Said Hermione watching her own slug slide about in the plastic container she had put it in.  
"Sort of," said Harry his own slug now rolling around uncontrollably. He put out a hand to stop it. A few bubbles issued from the stick of lead protruding from where Harry supposed was its mouth. "And her sister. I've not seen her since."  
"Well she's probably busy," said Hermione, but Harry could tell she wasn't being truthful.  
The bell rang and they headed to the Defence against the Dark arts classroom to find Snape at the teacher's desk. "Come on!" He snapped at them as they slowly filtered in. When everyone was seated, Snape began the lesson. "Now, I believe you have studied the Custodis spell. I also believe it wasn't taught properly as you still need practise."  
"It was taught brilliantly!" Yelled Dean Thomas.  
"Yeah!" Agreed Harry without thinking. "Professor Lovegood's a great teacher!"  
"Really?" Hissed Snape cold black eyes fixed on Harry. "A great teacher? I don't think so somehow."  
"What do you mean?" Blurted out Dean Thomas. Snape ignored him.  
"I have had reasons before now to believe that this class has had very low methods of judging people on what they really are like. Post editor of that book of rubbish! Quibbler wasn't it."  
"The quibbler's not a book of rubbish." Came an angry voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see none other than Luna Lovegood reflected there. "It's a magazine of important stories people want to know!"  
"Miss Lovegood! Why are you disrupting my class? Why aren't you in your own lesson?" Snape eyed her angrily.  
"Why aren't you in your own lesson?" Luna replied coolly in a voice quite unlike her usual dreamy tones. "It says in the entrance hall notices that you're supposed to be in the staff room revising boggarts." Sure enough, behind Luna, Harry could see a gaggle of fifth years waiting for their lesson and behind them was none other than Professor Lovegood. He strode into the classroom and turned to look at Snape.  
"I believe I am teaching here Severus." He said Coldly eyeing Snape with dislike.  
"You!" Snapped Snape, "but I'm taking your class! You're not here!"  
"I think you'll find I am here Severus." Said Professor Lovegood. This certain class is currently in my hands."  
"I'll be speaking to Dumbledore about this!" Snapped Snape leaving the room and pushing past Luna who was still taking up most of the doorway. His class followed him up to the staff room where there was obviously another boggart.  
Five minutes later, Harry was standing face to what he thought was face with a boggart. "Ridikulus!" He roared eyeing Snape who had his arms folded and was looking as though he'd rather be weeding the Hogwarts grounds than teaching the Gryffindor sixth years how to tackle boggarts. Harry drew his eyes back to the boggart that had just transformed into a dementor. "Ridikulus!" He shouted again but the dementor remained. Everything had gone cold. Even Snape was beginning to look nervous. But still, Harry's spell hadn't worked. Then, he did the only thing left to do. Without pondering over it, he raised his wand, drew his mind to think about his last Christmas at Grimmauld Place and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A vast white stag erupted from his wand. It charged the dementor away which at once became a boggart again, and then the stag vanished. The room at once changed back to normal. The light went on, the students began exchanging looks and Snape's face had turned back to its usual icy glare.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor Potter!" Snapped Snape. "I asked for you to tackle the boggart not to give the class a heroic show of bravery!"  
"But the spell wouldn't work!" Said Harry indignantly.  
"You are in this class Potter," Snape said as though the rest of the gaping Gryffindors weren't there, "to learn. Not to practise spells not even taught to you in lessons. Now sit down." Grudgingly Harry retreated back to Ron and Hermione who were looking equally outraged. What next? Harry thought to himself as they left the Staff room and he, Ron and Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor common room. 


	14. chapter14

CHAPTER 14  
  
Harry next saw Cho in the Entrance Hall before breakfast. He considered just waking past her. Why had she been completely ignoring him all term, but then maybe she was feeling the same about him. "Er, hi." He said as her eyes fixed on him. "I didn't know you had a sister,"  
"Oh, you've met Anna." Said Cho quickly trying to avoid Harry's gaze.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry now feeling slightly irritated. "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"  
"You never asked." Said Cho shortly.  
Harry couldn't believe this. 'You never asked?' "You don't just ask people." Harry snapped.  
Cho glared at him. "This is so pointless Harry!" She snapped and stalked off, head in the air.  
"What's her problem?" Said Ron who had just arrived.  
"Dunno." Said Harry glumly staring after her.  
"She just needs time." Said Hermione. "Come on, let's have breakfast." They hurried into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Dean was talking very quickly and excitedly to Seamus, not even pausing for breath. The pair of them kept stealing glances over at the Slytherins. Harry looked over to see why. He saw it at once. Malfoy and Piers were staring over at the Gryffindors looking angry.  
"What is it?" Harry asked Dean who took a deep breath and turned to face Harry.  
"I swear that Polkiss' sister's my sister's best friend. Amanda Polkiss. She might even be a muggle. She's never done any magic."  
"But then it can't be!" Said Hermione. "They're a pure blood family or why would he be friends with Malfoy?"  
Harry had never thought of this. "They're not pure blood." Said Harry. "Piers is muggle born. I bet he didn't even know he was a wizard until he got that letter."  
"Wait till Malfoy hears about this!" Said Ron grinning.  
"Ron!" Snapped Hermione. She turned back to Dean. "It could be. You could ask him."  
"I tried." Said Dean grimly. "There's no reasoning with someone like that! And I hope it's just a coincidence. I don't want my sister fraternising with a Slytherin's younger sister."  
"Yeah," said Harry who's just finished his breakfast. Personally, he wasn't really bothered whether Dean's eight-year-old sister was fraternising with Amanda Polkiss or not. He knew he had something against Piers he would not want Harry to know. "I'll see you in Herbology." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. He hurried off after Piers who had just strode out of the Great Hall. "Hey Polkiss!" Harry yelled as he reached the Entrance hall.  
Piers turned and eyed Harry with dislike. "Yeah." He said stiffly, quite unlike his usual laid back way of saying it.  
"Do you have a sister called Amanda?" Harry asked quickly before Piers could slip off.  
"Why?" Pierres said coldly now frowning at Harry.  
"I just wanted to know." Said Harry innocently.  
"Yeah, I do." Said Pierres continuing to glide up the stairs.  
"You're not pure blood are you?" Harry shouted after him. "Shall I tell dear Draco? I wonder if he knows." It would be great to get Piers back after all these years...  
Harry was disappointed to see that Piers did not look either concerned or threatened by this. "Why would it matter?" He asked coldly glaring at Harry.  
Harry couldn't bring himself to tell him. He watched as Piers grinned, turned a corner and disappeared from Harry's view.  
  
Next morning at breakfast, Harry watched a large brown owl come soaring into the Great Hall and to his surprise, landed between him and Hermione. "At last!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing the package of the owl's leg.  
"What's that?" Ron asked goggling at the owl.  
Hermione ripped open the package and pulled out a newspaper. "It's just to be safe." She said, catching Harry's eye. "Know what the ministry's saying." Her head vanished behind the newspaper and Harry continued with his breakfast. He hadn't really given what the ministry might be saying about him, much thought. Now however, he was watching Hermione eagerly as her eyes skimmed the paper. Then they suddenly paused on an article.  
"Anything good?" Harry asked her.  
Hermione raised her eyes to look at Harry. "Er, no." She said putting the newspaper away.  
"Is there anything about Harry?" Ron blurted out. Hermione glared at him. "No Ron." But Ron grabbed the newspaper off Hermione who was still holding on to it firmly. The newspaper ripped down the middle.  
"Oh Ron!" Yelled Hermione angrily. "No, Harry it's about...Cornelius Fudge. Here!" She fumbled through the newspaper and handed a random page to Harry.  
"But this isn't the one you were reading!" Said Harry.  
"Yes it is," said Hermione uncertainly.  
Harry knew she wasn't telling the truth. It didn't really bother him as much though now, there wasn't much he could do about it, if the ministry thought him a lying lunatic. They headed to their Care of Magical creatures lesson to find that Professor Grubbly Plank was once again taking the lesson. "Today," she began once everyone had arrived. "We will be continuing to study Mucostiles. I would like you to draw them, label the body parts and then describe the Mucostile. I want it finished for homework so lets get moving."  
Once the rest of the class had began drawing, Harry wandered over to Professor Grubbly Plank. "Where's Hagrid." He hissed avoiding Malfoy's malevolent stare.  
"He's not back yet." Said Professor Grubbly Plank. Harry could see Malfoy listening eagerly.  
"Where did he go?" Harry asked quietly.  
But Professor Grubbly Plank was getting annoyed. "This isn't relevant to the lesson. Please continue with your drawing." Harry went back to Ron and Hermione. Trying to ignore Malfoy who was hissing something about 'missing the elephant.'  
"Where d'you think he is?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as he rejoined their table.  
"Dunno." Said Ron, but Hermione looked thoughtful.  
"It might be something to do with giants." She said and continued her drawing.  
That evening in the Gryffindor Common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat gathered round a table doing their Homework when there was a knock at the window.  
"What's that?" Asked Ron jumping to his feet so that 'The book of Interesting Creatures' Ron was using for their homework fell to the floor.  
"It's an owl!" Said Harry. "Look!" A small grey owl was flying around the window. Harry got up to let it in. The grey owl hooted happily and soared over the heads of all the chattering Gryffindors and dropped its letter on top of Dean Thomas's roll of parchment.  
"Finally!" Said Dean. Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried over to find out who the letter was from. Dean read it through. "It's from my sister!" Dean said when he reached the end.  
"Can I see?" Harry asked. Dean handed him the letter and Harry read it though.  
  
Dear Dean, I asked Amanda for you and she said she had a brother called Piers who is a wizard. I don't know why I cant be friends with her. She's really nice. Why do you want to know if she has a brother anyway? It's not very interesting. Tell Seamus I say hi.  
Love Isabelle  
  
"Seamus, she says hi." Grinned Dean taking the letter from Harry.  
"So she does." Said Seamus reading the letter himself. Dean grabbed a piece of parchment and began scrawling a reply to the letter.  
"I'm certain that Amanda will be a Slytherin too! I don't want her converting my sister!" Said Dean continuing to write.  
"Who's converting your sister?" Ginny had just arrived. She was looking at Dean rather coldly.  
"Oh no one." Said Dean not looking at her.  
"Well I hope your sister turns out nicer than you!" Ginny shouted suddenly. "Even if she does get put in Slytherin!" She stormed off.  
"Oops." Said Dean.  
"What?" Asked Ron, Harry and Seamus.  
"I'd forgotten about Ginny. You know how much homework we've been getting!" Dean glanced over at Ginny who was slumped in an armchair looking angry, Hermione talking to her.  
"She was mad about you Dean!" Said Ron.  
"Yeah I know." Said Dean sadly. "I'll go talk to her." He got up, leaving Ron, Harry and Seamus still gathered round the table.  
"Oh yeah!" Said Seamus as though they had just met. He pulled a note from the pocket of his robes. "That Chang girl asked me to give this to you."  
Harry took the note and read it. It said:  
  
Harry, Meet me in the entrance hall at 8-o clock this evening. Don't be late!  
Love Anna  
  
Harry stuffed the note into his bag and checked his watch. It was already five to eight. "I'd better go then." He said to Ron. "See you tonight." He hurried off wondering what on Earth she wanted now. Though he was glad she was making contact with him again.  
Harry reached the entrance hall and looked round. "Anna?" He said uncertainly. She was probably invisible again.  
"I'm here Harry!" Her voice came from behind Harry. He turned and saw her take of an invisibility cloak. Harry had never seen her without the cloak in the light before. He was surprised to see that although she had long dark hair like her sisters, she didn't really look much like Cho.  
"You don't look much like your sister!" Harry said grinning at her. "I wouldn't have guessed you were related"  
"Well we're not really related," said Anna frowning. Harry looked at her carefully. He was probably imagining things but Anna looked just a tiny bit like Sirius Black. Harry's stomach plummeted upon thinking about Sirius but he managed to smile at Anna and say:  
"Well you're sisters!"  
Anna didn't say anything. She fidgeted with her long dark hair and said, "You shouldn't argue with Cho over me."  
"How did you know about - "  
"I have this Harry!" She gestured at the invisibility cloak tucked under her arm.  
"Where did you get that?" Harry asked her suspiciously.  
"Lucius Malfoy." Anna said quickly. "He gave it to me when my parents died. I was only two but he said it was no use for him anymore."  
"Why didn't he give it to Malfoy? Or Cho?"  
"Why Cho?" Anna asked suspiciously.  
"Well it was her parents who died too, then."  
"No." Said Anna.  
Harry was confused. "Hang on! Anna your parents didn't die. Cho would have said."  
"Oh," said Anna looking shocked. "Oh sorry Harry I forgot you didn't know about - Just forget it."  
"But... Why did Lucius Malfoy give you his cloak?" Harry said. None of Anna's story made sense.  
"He... I'd better go Harry. I've already told you too much!" Anna ran off up the Ravenclaw staircase. That had been an extremely strange meeting. What was Anna hiding from him? He'd ask Cho in the morning. 


	15. chapter15

CHAPTER 15  
  
"No Harry," said Cho next morning after Breakfast. "My parents aren't dead."  
"But Anna said - " Began Harry.  
"What did Anna say?" Asked Cho coldly.  
"She said her parents died when she was two and Lucius Malfoy gave her an invisibility cloak."  
"My parents didn't die." Cho snapped.  
"But then Anna can't have been telling the truth," Harry said.  
"Anna was telling the truth." Said Cho. "And so am I." She walked off, black hair sweeping her back. Harry was left feeling very confused.  
  
He didn't have time to dwell over this though. The amount of homework was continuing to pile up and quidditch practises were getting more frequent.  
Harry arrived at the quidditch pitch to find Katie arms folded and looked extremely annoyed. "Is this all?" She snapped as Harry arrived. "Where's Ron?" "I dunno," said Harry truthfully. "Maybe he forgot."  
"That's convenient." Snapped Katie. "There's no use practising with  
just two members on the team. You can go back to the castle. Oh and  
we're having tryouts tomorrow so make sure you're there!"  
"I don't think you will be!" Came a loud voice from behind. Derrick Boot, Slytherin quidditch captain came over, followed by several other Slytherins one of them was Draco Malfoy.  
"Oh I think we will be!" Snapped Katie glaring at Derrick. "We booked the quidditch pitch for Friday evening!"  
"Well so did we." Smirked Derrick. "Professor Snape gave us permission ages ago."  
"I'll speak to McGonnagal about this!" Said Katie and stormed back to the castle.  
  
Harry trooped up to the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny and Dean sitting in squashy armchairs in the corner, a group of fourth years battling through their homework and a couple of first year girls chatting about their fist few weeks at Hogwarts. He was disappointed to see that there was no sign of Ron and Hermione.  
"I thought he was with you," Ginny said when Harry came over to their table. "Doing quidditch."  
"Yeah, me too but he didn't turn up." Said Harry thoughtfully. "Are you going to try out for chaser Ginny."  
"She is," said Dean grinning. "She won't shut up about it!" Ginny blushed.  
"I thought it would be quite fun," she said. "Well Charlie, Fred, George and Ron were all on the team. Ron still is."  
"Is he?" Asked Dean looking surprised. "I thought he'd resigned."  
"I'll go and look for him." Said Harry and left Dean and Ginny.  
He thought he knew exactly where Ron would be. He reached the quidditch pitch to find Ron flying low round the pitch looking miserable. "Why weren't you at practise?" Harry asked.  
Ron landed his broom. "I didn't feel like it." He said shortly.  
"I'll help you practise if you like." Harry said encouragingly.  
They spent a whole hour together; Harry throwing red quaffles at Ron who just managed to block the first two, but let the third slip through the ring.  
"That's much better!" Harry grinned at him when they finished. They headed back to the castle but as they went, Harry had a feeling he was being watched. Night was beginning to fall and he spun around to find that once again, Anna Chang had been following him. What now? He thought as Anna ran up to him.  
"Hi Harry!" She said excitedly. "I'd like to play quidditch but I'm not much good and first years aren't allowed."  
"What are you doing in the grounds?" Harry asked her bewildered.  
"Oh I was just walking." Said Anna, but Harry had the impression that once again she was keeping something from him.  
"Er, right." Said Harry. He turned and began to follow Ron.  
"Potter!" Came a loud drawling voice from near a clump of bushes. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy approach them. Ron glared. "What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked nastily. "Setting up a fan club?"  
"Where's the loyal sidekick?" Ron asked looking round for Piers. "Or the body guards?" But Crabbe and Goyle weren't there either. "Or have you just been meeting up with your girlfriend?" He looked round at Anna who was glaring at Ron.  
"I'm not his girlfriend!" Snapped Anna. "Why can't I meet Draco?"  
"C'mon." Said Harry to Ron and the pair of them headed to the castle together.  
"I didn't know that girl's in league with Malfoy!" Said Ron as they ascended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. "She's weird."  
"Yeah, I suppose." Said Harry. It was true that Anna's behaviour was rather strange. Why had she planned to meet Malfoy in secret at 9 o-clock at night, when even sixth years weren't allowed out of their house common rooms at that hour?  
"It is odd though," said Ron scratching his head, "You'd think she and Cho were more alike, but she looks more like..."  
"Sirius." Said Harry finishing Ron's sentence. Ron fell silent and they didn't speak to each other as the climbed the last flight of stairs to the common room.  
  
"She was what?" Said Hermione next morning in the great hall.  
"Yeah, meeting Malfoy." Said Harry.  
"But why? What were they doing?" Hermione asked sounding shocked.  
"I dunno!" Said Harry. "Why don't you ask her?"  
"Ask who?" Neville had just arrive looking surprisingly tired.  
"Never mind." Said Harry.  
Neville looked hurt. "No one ever tells me stuff." He said miserably and moved away. Harry's attention was distracted however, by a snowy white owl coming soaring towards him.  
"Hedwig!" Harry yelled excitedly as she came in to land next to Harry's glass of pumpkin juice. He ripped open the letter she carried and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you have had a good first few weeks back at Hogwarts. I'm writing this letter to alert you. Remember, be careful who you put all your trust into at Hogwarts. This year, there are many students you do not want to be bonding with. I received this information from the ministry. Someone let it slip at work. Tell Ron and Hermione (though I'm sure there will be no need, as this should reach you in the great hall at breakfast) what I have said and Ron, Molly is sending you a new pair of socks.  
Arthur Weasley.  
  
"I wonder who we can't trust at Hogwarts." Said Ron who had just read the letter over Harry's shoulder. "I bet it's Polkiss."  
"I don't think so." Said Hermione looking thoughtful.  
"Why?" Asked Harry and Ron together.  
"Well I was very surprised when I found out that Piers had been put in Slytherin."  
"Why?" Said Harry looking surprised. "He's Slytherin material!"  
"Oh Harry!" Snapped Hermione sounding exasperated. "It's not your personality that counts! That's just a mere fraction. It's what you want. Why do you think Wormtail got put in Gryffindor?"  
Harry had forgotten about this. Peter Petigrew; Voldermort's servant had indeed been a Gryffindor.  
"You see?" Hermione said. "It doesn't mean all Gryffindors are against the dark side. So it will mean that not all Slytherins are with the dark side!"  
"So you're saying," said Harry thoughtfully, "that even Piers Polkiss could turn out to even defeat you-know-who."  
"Yes," said Hermione. You do get good, kind Slytherins just like you get bad, evil Gryff - "  
"No way." Said Ron laughing. "Piers Polkiss! A good, kind Slytherin!"  
  
"Oh Ron!" Snapped Hermione." You only judge people by what they're like on the outside! You never know, his sister could turn out in Gryffindor. I wouldn't be surprised actually. That's what she wants."  
"How d'you know that?" Ron looked amazed.  
"Well I have met them you know. In Diagonally in my first year. My parents and Mr and Mrs Polkiss got friendly, as they're both muggles. They received a letter from Durmstrang, not Hogwarts. Even though that's the nearest school. They were really surprised when they got the letter but of course Piers was really excited. I told his sister Amanda all about the Hogwarts houses and she said she wanted to be in Gryffindor."  
"How did she know though." Said Ron sounding disbelieving. "She would have been two."  
"Three Ron." Said Hermione. And I bet the only reason Piers got put in Slytherin was because that's where Malfoy was and Malfoy, being the first to talk to him, was the closest to a friend he had at the time. It seemed odd to me because he was in the equivalent of Gryffindor when he was at Durmstrang."  
"So if we'd been the first to talk to him, he could have been put in Gryffindor?" Ron said still sounding a little disbelieving.  
"Maybe." Said Hermione thoughtfully.  
Harry thought about this conversation all the way to the quidditch pitch that evening. It really didn't make much sense. Piers was a natural Slytherin. He had bullied him at primary school, was best friends with Dudley, and Harry really would be surprised if his younger sister turned out to be a Gryffindor. Hermione's face popped up in his mind, 'people change' it said as it spun round.  
"Where've you been?" Katie asked him as he arrived at the quidditch pitch. She was sounding annoyed.  
"Look, you're lucky I'm here at all." Harry muttered. It was true, last year he had been in his detention with Umbridge whilst quidditch tryouts had been taking place.  
But Katie just glowered and turned her back on him, leaving him free to slip of to the changing rooms and change into his scarlet Gryffindor quidditch robes.  
Ron was already there. "When did you get here?" Harry asked him as he fidgeted with a loose piece of thread coming of the sleeve of his quidditch robes.  
"I was practising." He said dully.  
Five minutes later, the few remaining Gryffindors we all flying about in the air. Madam Hooch had just arrived and was deep in conversation with Katie. "Ok," Shouted Katie as Madam Hooch turned and went to sit in the stands. "Let's try Ivan Edgerly and William Shakklebolt as beaters." Harry recognised the name Shakklebolt. Kingsley Shakklebolt was in the Order, and the conductor of the knight bus was also a Shakklebolt. William must be his brother.  
The two fourth year boys mounted their brooms and kicked off. Ivan Edgerly wasn't much good but William Shakklebolt was great. He managed to hit away every single bludger that approached him, even at the end he had no injuries.  
"You'd better take him to the hospital wing." Said Katie sounding slightly worried. The two boys landed. Ivan Edgerly looked as though he'd broken his wrist where the bludger had hit it. "Now lets try..."  
The next two beaters weren't bad. Kevin Atley managed to hit two bludgers, but got hit by the third and Dennis Creevy hit three but dodged the fourth. Katie looked impressed. She and Madam Hooch were deep in conversation again.  
Next they tried the chasers. Ginny Weasley and Rose Aladrin. Ginny was excellent but Rose seemed a bit nervous of breaking a nail so her catches weren't too good.  
Next were Susanna Fry and Emily Endinton. They were both quite good. Harry watched vaguely as Susanna passed the quaffle to Katie who scored and as Emily caught it off Katie and managed to score herself. A loud "Potter!" Jerked him back to his senses. The snitch was hovering centimetres away from his left hand. He grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket where it beat its tiny wings furiously as it tried to escape.  
The next two chasers weren't much good they both managed to drop the ball at least once each. At last, Katie and Madam Hooch could be seen talking again. After about five minutes they seem to have made a decision because Katie blew her whistle and everyone watched excitedly. "Ok," said Katie as everyone fell silent. "You were all great. We've got William Shakklebolt and Dennis Creevy as beaters." William and Dennis punched the air, Ivan Edgerly looked disappointed but Kevin Atley merely shrugged and got off his broom. "And the chasers," Katie continued, "will be Ginny Weasley, and Emily Endinton." Everyone cheered as she said Ginny's name. Harry and Ron flew down to congratulate her. There was a much bigger disappointment with the students who tried out for chaser and didn't get it. Harry could see a couple of them crying and the rest looked over enviously at Ginny and Emily who were in the centre of a crowd along with William and Dennis.  
Harry and Ron said well done to the new Gryffindor quidditch team members and slowly made their way back up to the castle. Ginny hurried up to them from behind. "Hi," She said. She was smiling and looking very pleased with herself.  
"Hi," said Harry grinning at her. "Well done you were great!"  
"Yeah," said Ron but not sounding quite as enthusiastic as Harry. "Yeah, well done Ginny." Ginny smiled and slipped off away from the castle.  
  
They were just about to enter the castle when Harry saw that the light in Hagrid's cabin were on.  
"Ron!" Hissed Harry pointing at it. "Hagrid's back!"  
The pair of them ran towards it. When they arrived, they were surprised to hear that Hagrid was talking to someone. It wasn't Hermione. It was two people. They knocked and at once, Hagrid stopped talking. "Jus' comin'!" He called and moments later, Hagrid's face appeared. Ron and Harry jumped.  
"Hagrid, what have you done?" Harry asked, looking at all the fresh new cuts and bruises on his face. "You haven't been on another journey have you?"  
"Ah, no." Said Hagrid gruffly, smiling at them. "So, how are you two then? Where's Hermione?"  
"We came from the quidditch pitch." Said Ron. "Who were you talking to Hagrid?" He tried to enter but Hagrid was taking up the whole door.  
"Oh, I wasn't talking to anyone," He said trying to sound casual.  
"Give it up Hagrid," Said Ron with a sigh. "Let us in." He slipped through and stood completely still for a moment. Harry followed him and saw what Ron was staring at. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley were sitting on Hagrid's kitchen table, legs swinging.  
"Hi." Said Ginny uncertainly.  
"What are you doing here Ginny?" Asked Ron sounding confused.  
"We just came for a chat." Said Ginny defiantly. Harry looked at Luna who was gazing out of the window and didn't seem to have noticed Harry and Ron had entered.  
"Oh, hello." Said Luna, turning her head to face them.  
There was a knock on the door. "Oh, I'll get it." Said Ron hurrying to the door, but Hagrid got there first.  
"Oh, 'ello Hermione!" He said smiling at Her. Hermione came in, thinking it better not to mention the new cuts on Hagrid's face.  
"Have I come at a bad time?" Said Hermione catching sight of Ginny and Luna.  
"Oh, no, no." Said Hagrid nervously. "Erm, Ginny and, Luna isn't it? Came round to say hi."  
"Oh, look at the time." Said Ginny sounding annoyed and looking at an imaginary watch. "We'd better get back to the castle. Come on Luna." She grabbed Luna by the wrist and stormed out.  
"So," said Ron looking glad Ginny and Luna had left them alone to talk to Hagrid. "What have you been doing then?"  
"Oh fine, Ok I'll tell yer. Yer'd find out anyway." Said Hagrid sitting down in an armchair. "Well, did yer read that article 'bout the giant and old Umbridge?"  
"Yes..." Said Harry who thought he knew what was coming next.  
"Well, you know they meant old Grawpy?" Hagrid said, blowing his nose on an old brownish handkerchief. "Well, I had to do somethin'" Tears were now pouring down Hagrid's vast, bearded face. "So, I, I took yer advice Hermione. I returned him to his natural environment. I think he was happy to go. Yer know, he went willingly."  
Hermione gave Hagrid a look of sympathy. "Well, you did the right thing Hagrid," She said, standing on tiptoes so she could pat him on the back. "I'm sure he's really happy."  
"Yer think so?" Hagrid said smiling at her.  
"I'm sure of it." Said Hermione firmly.  
"How did you get past that shield thing the ministry put round Grawp any way?" Ron asked curiously.  
"Ah, the ministry don't know nothin' they don't." Said Hagrid, gazing out of the window as though hoping to see Grawp come staggering towards his cabin.  
"Well, you don't have to hide anything now, so that's - "  
Hagrid turned away from the window, looking nervous. "Erm, no, I er, don't have anythin' to er - "  
"Hagrid?" Asked Ron suspiciously. "What are you hiding from us?"  
"Is it something to do with Loony – er, Luna and Ginny?" Harry asked sounding puzzled.  
"Erm, oh no, they jus' came fer a chat." Said Hagrid. "You'd better get back to the castle before it gets dark."  
"Yeah, ok." Said Harry, knowing they wouldn't get any more out of Hagrid.  
Hermione followed Harry out of the cabin, pulling Ron after her, as he was very reluctant to leave.  
"I'll be seein' yer," Hagrid called after them as they headed back to the castle.  
  
"I wonder what Hagrid's hiding from us?" Said Ron scratching his head. "I bet anything it is to do with old Loony Lovegood and Ginny. Let's see if we can get anything out of them."  
"ATCHOO!" Harry, Ron and Hermione turned.  
"What was that?" Hermione asked sounding shocked.  
"I dunno!" Said Ron and Harry.  
"It came from the forest!" Said Hermione, "but there can't be anyone there, it's out of bounds."  
"You never know," said Harry, "I wonder who it could be."  
"Shall we go and see?" Asked Ron excitedly and He, Harry and Hermione headed for the forest at a run.  
"ATCHOO!"  
"Let's go in," said Harry as they arrived at the forest.  
"It might be a centaur!" Said Ron sounding enthusiastic.  
"No Ron," Said Hermione sounding a bit nervous as the silently progressed into the forest. "Centaurs don't sneeze."  
They were quite far into the forest by now and the surroundings were starting to darken.  
"Ouch!" Said Ron as he landed splat on the muddy ground. "That root tripped me up." They looked down but it was too dark to see anything.  
"Lumos!" Said Harry and Hermione together. The light from their wands illuminated a large green, plant.  
"Oh! Devils snare!" Said Hermione. They had come across this particular plant in their search for the Philosophers stone in their first year. "Better keep away from it. Eugh! Unicorn blood!" She lifted up her foot. It was covered in a pure, silvery liquid. Then, without warning, Hermione gasped and her eyes glazed over.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry dashed over to her; Ron's robes still specked with mud. Hermione was staring at something some twenty feet away from them. It was black and wearing a clock. It was breathing loudly. It seemed to be heading to the unicorn blood.  
Ron waved his hand in front of Hermione's face. It seemed to jog Hermione to her senses. "Of course." She whispered, still standing completely still. "Unicorn blood."  
Harry remembered. Unicorn blood would make the drinkers live forever, but it would be a cold, senseless life with no real purpose. He knew that Voldermort's death eaters were out searching for it. This cloaked figure must be one of them. "Hermione!" Yelled Harry. "Ron! Run!" Grabbing Hermione, he and Ron ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. The forest was getting darker and darker. They must be in the heart of it by now. They heard a howl, they stopped running and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.  
"Werewolves." Ron whispered.  
Hermione looked around fearfully. "No, don't be silly Ron," she said in a very high pitched voice quite unlike her own.  
ATCHOO!  
"Who's there?" Harry shouted.  
"Harry! Be quiet!" Hissed Hermione.  
They heard a gallop of hooves and suddenly found themselves surrounded by centaurs. "Oh no!" Whispered Hermione. "Oh no, oh no!"  
"What are you doing in our forest young humans!" Barked a centaur approaching them. Harry could see that the speaker was none other than Baine. A centaur he had met in his first year.  
"Er, we were just - " Began Hermione.  
"We got lost." Said Harry staring at the centaur, willing himself not to blink.  
"Indeed." Said an old centaur, coming forward from its fellows, standing face to face with them. Ron and Hermione retreated back but Harry stood his ground.  
"Let's attack!" Roared a young centaur towards the end of the pack.  
"No, Janitae." Said the old centaur. "We do not attack innocent fouls."  
"But - " Spluttered the young centaur. "They have no right to be here."  
"Be that as it may," the old centaur continued. "We shall not harm them."  
"But, Baine!" Janitae turned to him. "What do you think?"  
"I cannot argue," said Baine bitterly. "I do not have the right to. You may progress." He said to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"Thanks," said Harry. There was a stamp of hooves and several centaurs moved so they could pass through.  
Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. Ron seemed lost for words but Hermione said, "Harry, that was much too risky. Let's go back."  
ATCHOO!  
  
"We can't." Said Harry. "We need to help who ever it is in here and we've got this far. Anyway, I think we're nearly there."  
They hurried towards the noise and eventually, they found two, very thick trees, they had odd patterns in their bark though. On closer look, Harry saw that they had spirals imprinted in them. There was a circle of these trees, but looking round, they found a smallish gap between two, that Ron, Harry and Hermione managed to squeeze through. Harry gasped. It was a large clearing, but it was obvious someone had been there. He looked up and saw a large piece of black material with yellow star patterns, many large logs like benches, toadstools made out of wood and painted, and in the middle of the clearing, was a large patch of old carpet with about six enormous umbrellas around it. ATCHOO! It was coming from the umbrellas.  
"C'mon," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. The three of them approached the tent of umbrellas and searched for an opening. There was a small gap between two of them which Harry peered through. To his amazement saw a figure sitting amongst the open umbrellas reading a magazine. The figure looked up at the gap in her den and saw Harry. "Oh, Hello." It was Luna Lovegood! "ATCHOO!" She sneezed. "I think I'm allergic to gilly weed!" She said unnecessarily.  
"Luna!" Gasped Harry pulling away one of the abnormally large umbrellas so Ron and Hermione could join him. "What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous it is? What do you mean you're allergic to Gilly weed?"  
"Oh, I'm just reading." She held up the Quibbler magazine she was reading. "It's not as good now that Daddy's not the editor any more. Oh, didn't you know? Gilly weeds like to grow here. They're such a pain!"  
Harry looked round and saw a large purple green bush growing what looked like slimy cabbages, but what Harry recognised as Gilly Weed, a plant that would enable anyone to breathe underwater.  
"I eat them when I get hungry." Said Luna smiling vaguely.  
"Luna!" Said Harry sounding shocked. "Do you know what they do?"  
"Oh yes." Smiled Luna. "That's why I've got that." She pointed over at a small green pond.  
Hermione seemed to have recovered from the shock of seeing Luna Lovegood sitting amongst half a dozen umbrellas, reading a magazine in the middle of the forbidden forest. "Luna, the forbidden forest really is a dangerous place, and it's out of bounds! How often do you come here? Don't you get attacked by centaurs."  
"It's not dangerous," Luna looked Hermione straight in the eye with her large, blue ones. "I don't care if it's out of bounds. I come here every day and the centaurs don't attack me."  
"Well as a prefect - " Hermione began, but Luna let out a large, false yawn.  
"This is where I live Hermione." Said Luna. "I see Hagrid a lot. He knows. ATCHOO! Oh, I'm never going to eat another Gilly Weed for as long as I live!" 


	16. chapter16

CHAPTER 16  
  
Harry continued to stare round the clearing. "How did you find it?" He asked Luna as two gnomes tottered in and sat down on one of the large wooden logs.  
"Oh, I was just walking when I found it and I thought it was a good place to set up camp. I slept here last night." She smiled at them, but Ron was looking disbelieving and Hermione was looking very shaken.  
"You slept here?" Hermione asked sounding disbelieving. "Luna, I'm amazed you're alive! I'm going to have to tell Professor McGonnagal about - "  
Luna pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. "I'll sleep wherever I want thanks." She said coldly.  
Hermione looked quite taken aback. "Well, surely you don't need to be told what sort of thing lives here?" She said still eyeing Luna's wand nervously.  
Luna put her wand behind her ear. "No," she said with a sigh. "I know. I suppose I should have thought about people like you finding me."  
"But you can't sleep here!" Hermione said still sounding shocked. "And you shouldn't really come here at all! Don't the Ravenclaw fifth years notice you're not with them?"  
"They don't care." Said Luna sadly; gazing at Hermione in a way which made Harry feel very sorry for her.  
"Luna, you really mustn't come back here!" Said Hermione sounding frustrated. "Or I really will have to tell someone!"  
"This is my equivalent of home!" Moaned Luna putting her edition of the quibbler on top of the large, towering pile.  
"Well, at least let's go now!" Said Hermione. "It's getting so dark!"  
  
"Oh, alright." Said Luna, "but I'll come back you know."  
They left the forest, the same route they came it, watching out for centaurs, unicorn blood and devil snare.  
"Oh silly gift!" Came a small voice from the distance. "Why won't it work!"  
"Oh, that's Anna Chang." Said Luna vaguely.  
"Really?" Asked Ron. "How d'you know that?"  
"Oh, she always has trouble working it. I'll go and see if I can help her. Her father was a good friend of my Dad's you know." Luna hurried towards the direction of the noise, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione staring after her.  
"I wonder what she has trouble working." Said Ron as they approached the castle.  
  
"That's good," They heard Katie say. Dennis Creevy was chatting non- stop to her.  
"Isn't it!" Squeaked Dennis. "I bet my Dad will be pleased, but he doesn't know much about quidditch. I don't think he even knows what it is, he's a milkman. Colin sent us loads of photos in his first year. Oh Colin! Wait 'till he hears he'll - "  
"Yeah, great," said Katie, "look Dennis, just make sure you're there next week ok?"  
"Ok," said Dennis happily. "I'll be there Katie, I promise!" He hurried off to a bunch of third year boys, who were kicking the Autumn apples about, Peeves cackling insanely as he tried to kick them back.  
"Hi," They said to Katie who was looking very tired.  
"Hi," she said smiling at them. "I'm starting to think maybe it was a bad idea choosing him," she pointed over at Dennis Creevy who was having a muggle football match with Peeves. "He never shuts up!" The four of them entered the castle to find it was in the process of being decorated for Halloween the next day. Professor Flitwick was standing on top of a stepladder putting up flashing pumpkin lights while Professor McGonnagal and Professor Sinistra hung black and orange paper chains from one end of the entrance hall to the other.  
"What are you doing out of your common rooms this late?" Professor McGonnagal asked them. Harry checked his watch. It was 10 0 clock.  
"Quidditch." Said Katie.  
"Well, you're lucky this time, but if it happens again I'll be taking points of Gryffindor!"  
They hurried up the many flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room where they found just Ginny, doing her homework in the corner. "Oh! Hi." She said when they approached her. "I've got a nasty potions essay." She tried to hide the long roll of parchment.  
"What were you doing at Hagrid's?" Ron asked. "Why were you with Loony Lovegood anyway?"  
"Oh, we were just having a chat." Said Ginny, not meeting Ron's gaze.  
  
"Did it have anything to do with all the Luna Lovegood camping out in the forbidden forest stuff?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
"No!" Snapped Ginny. "Does she really?"  
"Yeah," said Harry. "It's weird isn't it?"  
Hermione looked at the roll of parchment Ginny was trying to conceal. She frowned at it for a few minutes then; a look of understanding filled her face. She smiled and hissed something in Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded and smiled at her.  
"What?" Asked Ron. "What's that Ginny?" He looked over at the roll of parchment.  
"Oh, it's a potions essay," said Ginny in a falsely off-hand voice.  
"No it's not," said Ron grabbing it. "It says, 'a charm to change appearances.'"  
"Well that's the title of the essay." Snapped Ginny.  
"But you do charms in charms, not potions," said Ron pulling the parchment off Ginny again, "look! It says, a powdered root of bicorn horn, a gnashing Wolregoe, a - "  
"Well, It might be charms," said Ginny pulling it back.  
"But, you said, - " Ron began.  
"You're so nosy Ron!" Snapped Ginny, "it's a charm for a friend! Can't you leave me alone for five minutes!"  
"I don't see why I bother trying to be friendly," said Ron and began climbing the stairs to the dormitories.  
"What it is?" Harry asked Hermione. Ginny was bent over the parchment scribbling furiously, arm curled round the work.  
"Oh, Harry, It's - " Began Hermione fighting round for words. "Well, Ginny and Luna are – er, keeping something from us." She finished lamely.  
"What?" Asked Harry staring over at Ginny who was writing continuously.  
"Well I'm not entirely sure what - " Hermione said, but she suddenly stopped in mid sentence, and stared over Harry's shoulder at Ginny. Harry turned to see not Ginny sitting there, but none other than – No it couldn't be! Anna Chang!  
"What – How did you get here?" Harry asked, still looking shocked. "Where did Ginny go? She left her stuff."  
"Erm, yes, I suppose she did, well I'll go then." She got to her feet and picked up Ginny's bag.  
"Er, Anna, that's Ginny's." Said Harry as she hurried across the room.  
"Oh, so it is," said Anna and putting down the bag, vanished from view.  
Harry and Hermione stared at each other. "So how can you explain that?" Harry asked her. "She only knows the Hufflepuff password!"  
"Well someone must have told her," said Hermione looking thoughtful. "I wonder who, or maybe – no. Someone must have told her." She said firmly.  
  
Harry climbed the stairs to the dormitories to find Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all up there. "Er, hi." He said. They broke apart looking anxious.  
"Oh, hi Harry," said Neville in an unusual high pitched voice.  
"Er, what?" Harry asked. All eyes were on him. "Ron?" He said. He looked over at Ron. He was holding a daily prophet article and a letter. "What's that?" He asked gesturing at the items Ron was holding.  
"Oh, it's nothing." Said Ron.  
"Yeah, ok." Said Harry grumpily, got into bed and pulled the hangings round him. He was tired of having everything kept secret from him. Why was it him? Why couldn't someone else be constantly disclosed from everything, have everyone talking about them behind their back?  
"Harry?" Ron pulled at the hangings. "You can see it if you like, but I don't think you really want to." He said lamely.  
"Yeah?" Snapped Harry. "Well I do want to."  
Ron handed over the article, but kept the letter firmly clutched in his hand. Harry took the newspaper and read:  
  
He Who Must not be Named: Minister's word?  
  
Sixteen year old Harry Potter has believed in the return of he who must not be named since more than a year ago. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic explained in the papers that Harry spoke the truth, after claiming the dark wizard had been in the ministry. "How did he get there?" Many wizards have asked for the past few months, "Is there any proof?" The fact remains that word of mouth is how many wizards have known about it. "What do you mean they found Harry Potter's body, dead in the ministry?" Ordius Allegro spoke yesterday. "I heard that he was currently in the Sharing cross graveyard!" Harry's original story was published in the magazine 'The Quibbler' (Editor: Ian Lovegood) and many eyebrows were raised at this. Though can we really trust something with no solid evidence yet?  
  
Harry felt a surge of anger sweep through him. They always had to change stories to go with the public mood. "What does it mean! No proof? What about all those Death Eaters in Azkaban!" He shouted, glaring down at the article. "Does Hermione know?"  
"No," said Ron, "Seamus found it."  
"Oh," said Harry, casting a look at Seamus who was looking uncomfortable and gazing fixedly at Dean's football posters.  
  
"I wonder how the ministry found out. Dumbledore did think up an excellent cover story." Said Hermione next morning at breakfast. It was Halloween and the Great Hall had been decorated accordingly. Peeves was zooming up and down the tables in a bat-like vampire costume, that made Harry think distinctively of Snape, to loud cheers and shrieks from the onlookers who were not either scared of his outfit, or too disapproving to make comment. "I hate that vampire costume!" Harry heard a small first year girl say from across the table. "My brother dressed up like that for Halloween once and he made me jump out of my skin!" He turned to face Hermione who was frowning as Peeves screeched to a halt next to Dennis Creevy and his gang.  
"He really shouldn't be doing that," she said, watching both Peeves who had continued gliding and the group of first years sitting opposite them, watching Peeves fearfully. "I hope McGonnagal spots him!"  
The only person Harry could see who wasn't watching Peeves' progress round the Great Hall was Luna Lovegood. In fact, she didn't seem to have noticed him at all. She came stomping over to them, looking uncharacteristically angry. Her usually pale face was contorted with rage.  
"How dare they!" She shrieked as she came to a halt by the Gryffindor table. "The Quibbler's not a book of rubbish! Daddy went to so much trouble to make people like it when he was the editor! He went all the way round Sweden looking for a crumple horned Snorkack!"  
"I know!" Said Harry, "I didn't ask them to print that article you know!"  
Luna looked confused. "So you didn't tell them about – about the snake - "  
"No," said Harry firmly. "I don't know how they found out." He glanced back at Peeves the vampire who was now surrounded by several teachers all of whom were trying to persuade him to leave the hall. "And I certainly didn't tell them." The teachers had given up and were returning to the staff table looking angry, Peeves back on his journey round the hall. Harry watched him pause at the Hufflepuff table and hiss at a bunch of first and second years, who flinched while a group of third years started throwing bits of toast at him. Harry laughed and turned back to Luna who was still looking cross.  
"It's not funny!" She snapped. "They're going to put the Quibbler out of business!" She marched back to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. "Oh for goodness sake!" She screamed at a group of fifth year girls who were sniggering heartily. "It was funny the first time but once you've done it at least six times - " She stood up and left the hall, slithers of glue hanging off her robes.  
Hermione glared over at the fifth year Ravenclaws who were still giggling. "It's like Luna says, don't they ever get bored of that joke." She said angrily.  
The three of them left the castle and headed towards Hagrid's cabin for their care of magical creatures lesson. "Now today," said Hagrid as they approached, "We'll be revising unicorns." Parvati and Lavender let out wild shrieks of excitement. "Yes, yes" said Hagrid smiling at them. "Well I've managed to capture two this time, we've got one foul and one full grown one. 'Ere they are," he gestured towards the forest, where two unicorns stood, pawing the ground nervously. "You can move in a bit and feed 'em these sugar lumps, then you can write up about 'em."  
The unicorns were beautiful, the baby unicorn looked pure gold, whilst the other was so dazzlingly white, it made Harry's eyes sting to look at it. Malfoy, Pansy, Pierres, Crabbe and Goyle arrived. Pansy was clutching onto Malfoy's arm and looking extremely giggly. "Ah, hello." Said Hagrid when they arrived, "you're a bit late, but it doesn't matter, we're doin' unicorns today."  
Malfoy and Piers raised an eyebrow at the same time. Pansy giggled madly. "Sorry, Professor." Malfoy drawled. "I can't quite hear you." Crabbe and Goyle grunted with grotesque laughter.  
"Er, right, er well, I said today we'll be doin' - " Hagrid continued.  
"Sorry?" Said Malfoy, moving closer, "I still can't hear you!" Hermione glared at Malfoy but Harry and Ron looked furious.  
Hagrid wiped beads of sweat off his bruised face. "What –was- that -Malfoy?" Ron said loudly and clearly. "I couldn't quite hear you!"  
Hagrid tried to distract them, "Erm, yeah well like I said, unicorns - "  
Malfoy and Ron both had their wands out. Harry stood up. "Ron!" Hermione hissed, but he paid no attention.  
"STUFIFY!" They both yelled at the same time. The two jets of light collided in mid air then rebounded. Ron and Malfoy both landed splat on the floor, there was a trickle of blood issuing from Ron's head where he had fallen and Malfoy had a bad cut across his arm.  
Hagrid lumbered over, "We'd better get them up to the hospital wing," he said nervously, examining Ron. Harry and Hermione grabbed Ron while Pansy and Piers took Malfoy. Hagrid, looking uncomfortable, watched them, until they were out of sight, then turned and, not quite as enthusiastically as before, carried on with the lesson.  
"What's happened here!" Exclaimed Madam Pomfrey when they arrived at the hospital wing. "They haven't been duelling have they?" Ron and Malfoy were both unconscious. Harry and Hermione trooped back out of the hospital wing just as the bell rang for their next lesson. They headed towards the Defence against the dark arts classroom in low spirits. Harry felt sure Malfoy would make as much a deal out of this as possible. They were both back for the Halloween feast that evening, though Malfoy's arm was heavily bandaged. Harry could see him whispering furiously to Piers, Crabbe and Goyle as he helped himself to chocolate gargoyles.  
"Why do muggles associate witches with black cats?" Ginny said as she sat down. "The only person I know of who has a black cat is Ingrid Evans and she's in fourth year. I don't think they're really the fashion anymore, but people from other houses might have black cats." She smiled and piled up her plate. "What?"  
Harry had gone very quiet. He was thinking very hard about why what Ginny had said made him so happy. "Sorry," said Harry, "I just thought I recognised that name."  
"What Evans?" Said Ginny looking confused.  
"Hang on!" Said Ron; "your Mum was called Evans Harry!"  
Harry thought about this for a while. "No it's a coincidence," he said, heart sinking, "she had no other sisters apart from Petunia."  
"Oh Harry use you brains!" Said Hermione who was listening to the conversation with deep interest. "Sister isn't the only type of relative you can get, why don't you ask Ingrid or her twin brother?"  
"It'll be a coincidence." Said Harry, but even so, he let Ginny point out Ingrid and her brother and the four of them approached.  
"Er, Ingrid?" Ginny said. Ingrid jumped and looked up. Harry did see her around but he had never spoken to her before. Her hair was long and a very similar shade of dark red his mother's had been.  
"Oh, hello Ginny," she said, smiling at her. Andrew and I were just doing our homework." She prodded the boy next to her, who looked up at them as well. He had a similar hair colour to his sisters and Harry could now see that the pair were brother and sister.  
"Hello." Said the boy, he surveyed Ginny for a few moments and continued with his homework leaving his sister, who appeared to be a lot more chatty, to continue the conversation.  
"Sorry to disturb you, but, Harry was just wondering if you could tell him anything about you family." Said Ginny quietly.  
Ingrid's mahogany eyes fell upon Harry. "Yes, I can tell you." Said Ingrid. "I was wondering when you'd ask me actually. It's quite interesting. It turns out we're almost related." She smiled at him. Harry was shocked.  
"How are we almost related?" He asked nervously. Andrew paused in his homework to listen.  
"Well, you mother," said Ingrid gazing at him admiringly. "Was the cousin of my father." Harry simply couldn't believe this. It had to be a Halloween joke. Why hadn't she ever spoken about it before? "You see, when they were younger, they got along very well, they were practically the same age. My father was a muggle but he never got on very well with Petunia." Ingrid smiled at Harry. "But he and Lily were great friends when they were younger. Dad's told us all about it. "Then they each grew apart. They stopped seeing each other after they married. Then your parents were murdered. Of course I wasn't alive at the time. We were born a year after that. But sadly our mother died in childbirth." She paused, looking at Harry who was still gazing at her in awe.  
"But – then why didn't he make any contact with me?" Harry asked. This couldn't be true. His mothers cousin couldn't even be bothered to say hello.  
"Well, he forgot I suppose. With our mother dying and everything. I don't think he even knows you're here. Dumbledore told us all this in our first year you see."  
"You should let him know. It's awful putting up with the Dursleys all Summer!" Said Harry still staring at Ingrid almost expecting her and her twin brother to start laughing and shout 'fooled you'.  
"We will," said Ingrid, "wont we Andrew." She poked her brother who glared at her and sunk into his chair sulkily. "But we'll have to ask Dumbledore first. Anyway, if you don't believe us, we do have proof." She said, still frowning at her brother.  
"How come?" Asked Harry. "Do you have photos or something?"  
"Exactly!" Said Ingrid. "I keep them in my photo album. I'll just go and get it. Can you put my homework in my bag Andrew?" She said to her brother. "I'll finish it tomorrow." She dashed up the staircase to the girls' dormitories.  
"So, did Dumbledore tell you not to tell me or something?" Harry said to Andrew.  
"Er, yes he did actually." He said as he piled incomplete homework into Ingrid's schoolbag. "He said not to tell you until you asked." He smiled nervously. "Ingrid really wanted to tell you. She kept begging Dumbledore but he said when you worked it out for yourself, you would truly understand. He looked over at Ingrid who had a large brown book under her arm.  
"Here." Smiled Ingrid, handing him the book. Harry opened it and looked at the first photograph. It showed a young girl with red hair who looked no older than five, standing next to a boy of a similar age, same brick red hair as the girl he had his arm round. They were both wearing school uniform. "There, that's their first day of primary school." Said Ingrid pointing at the photograph. "There's your mother." She pointed unnecessarily at the girl. "There they are again," she said turning the page. The next photograph had a thin girl with blond hair, and Harry's mother, who had the same red hair, but it had darkened since the last photo. In this particular photo she looked about nine and the girl standing next to her, around eleven. "That's your aunt." Said Ingrid pointing at the girl with blond hair. "Petunia and Lily. My Dad's cousins." She sighed and turned the page. "She as fourteen or fifteen there." Said Ingrid. Harry looked at the next photo. It featured his mother with the same dark red hair he had seen in the pensive. She was grinning at the camera and holding a wand. "In her fourth year at Hogwarts. It was taken at Christmas." She turned the page. "There!" She said triumphantly. "That's your Dad!" It was his parents wedding day. He had one of his own that was very similar to it. However, this photo was obviously a muggle one, as the figures were completely still. "My Dad wasn't there." Said Ingrid. "This photo was sent to him by one of his friends. Anyway, I think that's it of your parents." She turned the page. There was a photo of two very small children. One girl, one boy with dark red hair, sitting next to a Christmas tree, arms round each other.  
"Ahhhh!" aid Ginny, smiling at the photo but Ingrid snapped the photo album shut.  
"That was me and Andrew when we were three." She said smiling. "I'd better go and put this back upstairs."  
"Thanks for showing us." Grinned Harry. "I'd like to meet your Dad some day."  
"Yes, I'm sure he'd like to meet you too." Said Ingrid and hurried up the stairs again.  
"See," said Ginny one minute later as they settled down to do some of their own homework. "You are sort of related."  
Harry went up to the dormitories to find Dean, sitting on his bed and writing a letter. "Hi," said Harry, making Dean jump. "Who are you writing to?"  
Dean grinned, "it's my sister' birthday, can you sign the card?" Harry did so. "I'm telling her all about Halloween here."  
"Cool," said Harry, "she doesn't think I'm a mad lunatic does she?"  
"Nah," said Dean, continuing to write. "She doesn't read the daily prophet. If anything she thinks I'm the mad lunatic because I keep writing to her about Piers Polkiss! Oh and, by the way are you still having those dreams? I mean, are you still taking Occlumency?"  
"Er, no I don't think so," said Harry. Was he still having weird dreams? Was he still hurtling along corridors? No, he didn't think so, then what could Voldermort be up to. He thought about this as he got into bed and had fallen asleep before Ron, Seamus or Neville came in.  
He wasn't in the department of mysteries, he was somewhere else, a small, dark room. A high red chair was by the fire and a man was keeling on the floor. "No." Came a cold voice from the chair. "No!" I will not regard such pettiness as loyal!"  
"But, my lord," stammered the man. "It is urgent! You must!"  
"Never," said whoever was behind the chair, and Harry had a good idea who it was. "He is gone!"  
"But, you can bring him back." Stammered the man, whom Harry realised was Peter Petigrew.  
"Yes, but I shan't." Said whom Harry realised to be Lord Voldermort. "Memories are awful thing. You shall not dwell on a childhood friend while I am waiting for you to obey my orders!"  
"Yes, my Lord, but the memories will not stop until I see him again! Or the other."  
"You shall see them" Came the cold voice. "I shall only bring them back when you prove to be a loyal servant!"  
"My Lord!" Came Petigrew's happy voice. "You are so merciful!" The chair spun round and an awful face stared at Harry, jet red eyes, long narrow - "  
"Harry Potter! Harry Potter...Harry - "  
  
"HARRY!" Harry sat up. His scar was searing with pain. He gasped and looked over to see who had hissed his name like that because it surely wasn't Voldermort. "Harry! You won't believe this! Someone's set off some of those Weasley wild fireworks!"  
Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron were all gazing at a giant electric blue dragon. "I wonder who set them off." Said Neville gazing at the dragon.  
Harry felt very annoyed with all four of them. He was just about to see Sirius and his father, is that's who Wormtail had been talking about. Eventually, the excited shrieks from Gryffindor towed died and Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville got into bed. Harry closed his eyes, and once again, found himself in the same dark room. Except, it was no longer a dark room, It was spinning, Harry spinning with it, it was getting faster, it reminded Harry of Snape's pensive, and just like that time, he longed to see his father and Sirius once more, if that's who Wormtail had been talking about...  
The spinning subsided. Harry opened his eyes. He was in a small office. Professor McGonnagal's, though she looked a great deal younger. He looked round. Professor McGonnagal sat; arms folded looking down at two boys who looked as though they were in their first year. Harry's stomach turned over. It was his father and Sirius Black. Although they looked a lot younger, James' hair was still sticking all over the place, and Sirius had longish, jet black hair, same as he had had when Harry had seen him in Snape's pensive.  
"So you think it funny to try out yet another hex on Severus do you?" Said Professor McGonnagal, peering down her pointed nose at them.  
They said nothing, but caught each other's eye and grinned. James tipped back on his chair.  
"Well I certainly don't." Snapped Professor McGonnagal. "You've only been here three weeks." She got up and walked round the room, pushing down the back of James' chair so it was supported by four legs again. "You two did him serious damage and he's now in the hospital wing with a spout for a nose."  
Sirius and James tried to hide their silent laughter. Eventually they left the office, leaving an angry McGonnagal staring after them. "Spout for a nose!" Snorted Sirius. The pair of them roared with laughter. They reached a flight of stairs. "Slipentify!" He said, pulling out his wand, and the stairs changed to form a slide. They zoomed down and when they reached the bottom, almost collided with two other first years, one of whom was glaring at them disapprovingly.  
"You didn't think about people who wanted to get up the stairs did you," said the boy who was frowning as they got to their feet.  
James and Sirius grinned at each other. "It's not difficult getting back up." Said James. Attempting to climb the slide and failing.  
"Yes, it does look easy doesn't it," said the boy grumpily. Harry stared. It was Lupin! An eleven year old Lupin! And the other boy, who was quite chubby and watching them argue, must be Wormtail.  
Another first year arrived; he had very greasy black hair and a hooked nose. "So did they manage to fix your nose? Doesn't look much different to me!" Taunted Sirius watching gleefully as whom Harry recognised to be Snape fought round for words.  
"Yes." He said angrily. "Who melted the stairs?"  
There was no answer. Snape grimaced. "It's charms next and I need to get there!" He snapped.  
"Oh you're right!" Said Sirius in mock worry. "We can't be late for charms can we?"  
"We?" Smiled Lupin. "I'm certainly not bothered."  
"Me neither!" Squeaked Peter.  
"I'm going to find a teacher!" Spat Snape and stormed off.  
"Hello." A tall boy with a prefect badge and light brown hair had just arrived. "Is there a problem? Oh, I see there is."  
"Er, could you fix the stairs," said Lupin who was had been looking slightly concerned ever since Snape had ran off for a teacher.  
"Saxamita," said the boy and the slide returned to steps.  
"Hey Lovegood!" Came a loud voice. "Why'd you go and fix the stairs! It's a perfect opportunity for us to miss Transfiguration!"  
Lovegood! This couldn't be Professor Lovegood! "I, am a prefect." He said coldly as though this ended the argument.  
"Yeah, well - " The angry mob of boys muttered and stalked off. The younger Professor Lovegood climbed the stairs, calling after them, "There's no point anyway! There's dozens of stairs up to the Transfiguration classroom!"  
Harry watched as Sirius and James ran round the corner and hid behind the same tapestry Harry had hidden behind so many times before. Lupin and Petigrew followed them. Harry then heard a voice in the background. "It was! They melted the steps and I couldn't get to charms! No, it's not an excuse!"  
"Even so, five points from Slytherin for wasting my time," came Professor McGonnagal's irritated voice. They heard her footsteps become distant, and that was when Snape chose to come round the corner.  
"You!" He shouted pointing at Lupin and Petigrew, as the others were still concealed behind the tapestry. "You – you'd better – watch out!" He yelled going red.  
"Watch out for what?" Sirius and James came out from behind the tapestry. "Your nose, yeah it's big enough to..."  
"Me!" Shouted an infuriated Snape and stamped round the corner, leaving all four of them in shrieks of laughter.  
The ground spun, Harry felt himself spin round, it was making him dizzy, he was rising the castle vanished, to be replaced with the same, dark room. Except, the small man kneeling on the floor was in tears. "That - " He sniffed. "That was how we came to be friends. Oh we had such fun together, Me, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, I had forgotten how we met!" He collapsed into renewed sobs.  
"This," came the hiss from the armchair. "Is why I do not bother with emotions, friends or memories,"  
  
The room melted, but he remained asleep. Eventually, he woke up to sunlight streaming through the window by Neville's bed. It was morning. "POTTER! WEASLEY!" He looked up. Katie Bell was standing illuminated in the doorway.  
"What?" Ron grumbled, opening a bleary eye.  
"Quidditch." Said Katie shortly.  
"Great," grumbled Ron closing both eyes.  
"You'd better get there soon because Slytherin are training this morning." Said Katie and left.  
Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron were at the quidditch pitch, dim, morning sun, illuminating the pitch. They changed into their robes and began the game. "Ron!" Came Katie's angry voice. "You're not covering any of your hoops!"  
"Oh, sorry." Said Ron going red.  
"Dennis! You can't do that!" Roared Katie. Dennis was throwing his club up in the air and catching it as it fell.  
"Oh, sorry Katie," said Dennis, holding it with both hands again. "Is this better? I'm not doing this - " he threw the club high in the air. "Anymore." He smiled at Katie, but as he turned, the club slipped through his fingers and headed to the ground, hitting Ron's foot as it went.  
"We're never going to get anywhere if we carry on like this!" Snapped Katie. "Go and get the club Dennis!" The beaters club was lying abandoned on the muddy ground. "Are you alright Ron?"  
"Oh I'm fine," said Ron, then suddenly, a look of realisation spread across his face. "Actually Katie, can I just go and get it checked out?"  
"Alright, but be as quick as possible." Said Katie.  
They continued practising. Ginny and Emily were excellent, they managed to pass the quaffle on superbly each time and each scored at least twice. William was good as well, but missed a bludger, so it flew over to Ginny and circled her like a bee. Ron returned, and grinned at Harry as he got on his broom, looking oddly cheerful.  
"Block it Ron!" Yelled Katie as a quaffle came up his end. He did block it. It was aimed for his left hoop and he swerved that direction, and caught it. "Excellent!" Said Katie happily. Ron didn't let any goals in at all through out the practise. Each were rebounded almost world Quidditch player standard.  
After quidditch practise (when a mass of green and silver Slytherins emerged) they headed up to the castle for breakfast. "You're getting really good," said Harry grinning at him.  
"Thanks." Said Ron, but looking a bit uneasy.  
Quidditch practise increased by almost double during the next week. Harry and Ron hardly had any time at all to do the mountainous homework that continued to pile up. 


	17. chapter17

CHAPTER 17  
  
Harry entered the castle in low spirits one Monday evening after a whole hour's quidditch training. He couldn't stop himself thinking about what he had dreamt about Voldermort the week before. He didn't take his usual route to the Gryffindor common room. Ron had gone to the owlery to find Pigwidgeon and Harry was left alone to wander the castle freely. He soon found himself not by the portrait of the fat lady, but in a corridor he did not recognise. It was very shabby and needed to be refurbished. The paint was flaking off the walls and at the end of the corridor there was a room. Harry edged towards it, not quite sure what he would find, but when he opened it, it was empty except for one small wooden chair, above which was the notice: 'Ravendor.' The parchment was yellowing and looked as though it had been there, nailed to the wall for at least 10 years. He walked towards it, and read the notice. 'Welcome to Ravendor! The club for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years. We meet every Saturday at 5-o clock if you want to join us.' Harry had no idea such a club ever existed. Neither did he have any idea such a room existed. Filch can't have known about this or he would have repainted the wall, torn down the notice and removed the chair. He crossed the room and felt his foot sink into one of the floorboards. Pulling out his foot, he looked down. There was a loose floorboard, just like the one under his bed in Privet Drive. His heart was pounding in his throat. He was about to reveal something else that happened probably even before he was born. He pulled out the floorboard and felt around. He was half expecting it to be empty, but he was in luck. Pulling out a stack of brown folders Harry sat down on the wooden floor, and read through them.  
Most of the parchments were very similar. The weeks notice, Who had joined the club. He scanned the list and four names at once glared out at him. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, and James Potter. Harry's heart gave another jolt. He stared at the names. There was the same small sentence by each one. 'Fired last Saturday.' Harry smiled and put the folders back under the loose floorboard. While doing so, he felt something else. A scrunched up piece of paper. He pulled it out and unravelled the ball. It was slightly brownish, but Harry could still see a distinct picture of a snitch with the letters L.E under it. The exact same piece of parchment Harry had seen his father with at school, when he had seen him in Snape's pensive. He stared at it for so long his eyes watered. Then he stuffed it into his pocket and ran up to the Gryffindor common room.  
"You mean you found this under a floorboard in a room that they held a club called Ravendor in, more than 20 years ago?" Said Hermione, frowning and looking disbelieving. She was sitting in the common room surrounded by homework and looking with interest at the parchment. "And you saw this in the pensive?" She continued holding up the parchment.  
"Yes." Said Harry for the third time. "Do you know what the letters stand for?"  
"Lily Evans of course." Came a voice from behind him. Harry turned. Ingrid was watching the conversation with interest. Her long dark red hair covering one of her large mahogany eyes.  
"Really?" Said Harry. "How do you know that?"  
Ingrid shrugged. "I guessed." She said. "Well I wanted to talk to you anyway. Here." She pushed her hair off her face and held out a letter. "It's Dad's reply. He wrote you a letter in there as well." She rummaged in the envelope and brought out another piece of parchment.  
Harry took them and read the first one. Dear Ingrid,  
I was very surprised to hear that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts School. Of course, my memory isn't quite as good as it was, but of course I remember Harry from when he was a baby. I would be delighted to meet him and have included a letter in the envelope for him. I hope you and Andrew are having a good time at school.  
Love Dad.  
  
Harry took the other letter and began reading that one too.  
  
Dear Harry,  
As you probably will have gathered, Ingrid wrote to me, telling me about how you found out about your mother and I. Of course, I hadn't completely forgotten you, but the death of your parents certainly wiped out a great deal of my memories. But I was very pleasantly surprised to hear that you were in the same school house as Ingrid and Andrew. I would very much like to meet you, maybe in the Christmas holidays? Write and tell me the plans, (or through Ingrid if you prefer).  
Samuel Evans.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry handing Ingrid the first letter.  
"So can you meet us at Christmas?" She asked excitedly.  
"I dunno," said Harry. "I normally stay at Hogwarts."  
"But you're coming to Grimmauld Place." Said Ron staggering through the entrance to the common room.  
"Shhhh!" Hissed Hermione, but too late.  
"Oh!" Said Ingrid. "That's where the Order of the Phoenix is!"  
Harry looked around nervously, but it was just He, Ron, Hermione and Ingrid. "Er, yeah it is. How did you know that?"  
"Kingsley Shakklebolt's always there." Said Ingrid  
"How'd you know about Kingsley - " Began Ron.  
"William." Said Ingrid shortly. "Kingsley's his uncle. He's the new beater on the Quidditch team." She added when Hermione looked confused.  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Well that's where I'll be."  
"That's great!" Said Ingrid happily. "We'll visit you. William invited Andrew and me to stay with him for Christmas anyway, and he's going to visit his uncle, so we'll go with him." She smiled proudly. "I'll write and tell Dad." She dashed off up the stairs.  
Colin Creevy and Ginny came in through the portrait. "Hi." Said Ginny, watching Ingrid vanish from view. "She's very chatty isn't she?"  
"Hi." Said Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"Hello Harry," grinned Colin. "Have you seen Dennis?"  
"Oh, I saw him on my way up from the owlery." Said Ron. "He was with Peeves."  
"Oh, right." Said Colin looking disappointed. "You know, sometimes I think he's rather have the poltergeist as a brother." He left the common room.  
"What's that Harry?" Asked Ginny looking at the drawing of the snitch.  
"Oh, just something I found." Said Harry. "I think I'll go to bed."  
"Yeah, me too." Said Ron yawning, and the pair of them headed upstairs.  
  
The weeks past and the late November weather started kicking in. He and Ron were starting to dread their almost constant Quidditch practises. Katie Bell didn't seem to mind the rain as much as her team mates did. "There's no need to complain!" She said brightly as the team huddled inside the changing rooms, rain pouring down outside. "I've made these!" She smiled and held up a stack of what looked like large pieces of sticky back plastic.  
"What are they?" Asked William Shakklebolt, who was another who was quite happy to play Quidditch in the pouring rain.  
"They're like raincoats but they're completely clear so no one will know your even wearing one." She added as Ginny and Emily opened their mouths to protest. Katie handed them out to the grumbling team who reluctantly pulled them on.  
"Er, Katie," said Dennis. "I think you've given me the wrong one." His own coat was so long for him it tripped him up when we tried to walk.  
"It's awful!" Moaned Emily, adjusting it to try and make it look better.  
"I'm not wearing it." Groaned Ginny throwing her own down on the floor.  
"Fine!" Snapped Katie. "But don't blame me when your robes are so wet you can't even stay on your brooms!" So it turned out that only Katie and William wore the raincoats and it turned out, that they were the only ones not shivering on their brooms or squeezing water out of their robes.  
"We've got a match next week." Said Katie. "First week of December." Against Slytherin."  
"Great." Moaned Ginny and Emily. "We've got loads of work to do at the moment, now it's our OWL year."  
"Well that's not my fault." Snapped Katie. "Do you see me complaining and I've got my NEWTs!" She stormed out of the changing room in a very bad mood.  
  
Harry and Ron soon found out that it wasn't only the fifth and seventh years who had the most homework, their load was a strong competitor. They still managed to cram in enough time to visit Hagrid though.  
"Ah, it's you again." He said when Harry and Ron visited him for the fourth time that week after Quidditch. "I've already had your sister," he nodded at Ron. "An' her friend up 'ere to see me after Quidditch yesterday."  
"Who Luna?" Said Ron jaw dropping open.  
"Nah, the one with the blond hair, Emily, that's it."  
"Did you know about Luna practically living in the forest?" Harry asked Hagrid.  
"Er, yeah I did. Well I'm not goin' te stop 'er. I've told the centaurs not to attack 'er, she can see the thestrals anyway so it's not too dangerous."  
"Oh yeah," Ron began. "Do you know why I can't see thestrals now, because Luna said - "  
"No, I don't actually." Said Hagrid thoughtfully.  
"So, he might still be alive?" Said Harry, a candle of hope lighting up inside him.  
"I dunno 'bout that." Said Hagrid. "Yer could ask old Luna."  
"Yeah," I think I will. Said Harry, not even pausing to say goodbye, he dashed out of Hagrid's cabin, closely followed by Ron.  
The pair of them ran all the way into the castle, barely pausing for breath. As a result, they crashed headlong into Hermione who was making her way through the gaggle of students in the entrance hall. "What?" She asked them frowning.  
"We – need – to – find – Luna" Panted Harry.  
"Well you've found me." Came a voice. Harry turned. It was Luna Lovegood, standing on tiptoes to try and get a look at the notice board the students were looking at.  
"Next Hogsmeade weekend." Said A sixth year Ravenclaw irritably as Luna poked her in the back to find out what the notice board said.  
"Er, Luna," began Harry. "Do you think you could tell me, about, er - "  
"Your godfather?" Smiled Luna.  
Harry didn't even bother asking her how she knew this. "Yeah." He said.  
Luna walked over to an empty corner; Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her. "Yes, I can tell you." She smiled. "I know exactly why you two she gazed at Ron and Hermione with her large saucepan like eyes. "Can't see them."  
"Well, why?" Harry asked desperately, getting rather impatient with her laid back attitude.  
Luna looked at him for a moment. "Well put it this way. Could you see the thestrals in your first year?"  
"No." Said Harry. "But I hadn't seen anyone-"  
"Really?" Smiled Luna, gazing into his jet green eyes with her large blue ones. "Are you sure?"  
"Well, I couldn't see them so-"Began Harry.  
"Well you two can't see them." Said Luna looking at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"So," said Hermione quietly. "You can only see them if you've seen certain people die?"  
Luna smiled mysteriously. "I can't really tell you that." She said. "But you," she drew her eyes to Harry again. "You couldn't see them in your first year, and you won't have remembered it but you saw two people die."  
"My parents." Said Harry quietly, and Luna left them. Harry thought about this. It was true. He hadn't been able to see the thestrals in his first year when he had seen his parents been murdered by Voldermort. Or maybe he hadn't actually seen it.  
"It's odd isn't it." Said Hermione as though she knew exactly what Harry was thinking.  
The next few days past just as the last had done. December brought frost and light snow, but at least the rain had stopped. Professor McGonnagal was to be seen either helping the other teachers decorate the castle for Christmas, or dashing round with a roll of parchment and a pen, taking down the names of students who would be staying at school for Christmas. It gave Harry a wonderful feeling to know he wouldn't be signing the list. The only people Harry had seen put their names down so far were Crabbe, Goyle and Luna Lovegood. "Why are you staying?" Harry asked her as she signed her name on the parchment and handed the quill back to Professor McGonnagal.  
"Daddy's staying." Said Luna, looking over at her father who was helping Professor Flitwick with the decorations. "Good luck with Quidditch," she said to Ron and Harry as they headed upstairs to the common room. Uncharacteristically, Harry had almost forgotten about this. It was the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor tomorrow.  
"You're going down Potter." Hissed Malfoy whenever they past in the corridor.  
"Yeah," I know. Said Harry irritably the third time Malfoy had said this. "That's how the game's played isn't it?"  
Harry could hardly sleep at all that night. And judging by the absent snores from Ron's bed. Neither could he. Ron had suddenly improved at Quidditch. Katie was delighted, as he never let any more goals in. Harry couldn't help feeling suspicious though. Eventually he fell asleep because he woke up to dim morning sunlight.  
"Come on!" Grumbled Katie as Ron and Harry helped themselves to breakfast. "We need to have a quick practise, get used to the weather. It's quite frosty, so the ground's good for kicking off, but it's quite cold so wear your scarves. When eventually, they arrived at the quidditch pitch, the rest of the team were already there, waiting impatiently for them.  
They only managed to fit in five minutes practise before the Slytherins arrived with a large banner that read 'We Believe in Weasley'.  
"Oh not this year as well!" Snapped Katie upon seeing it. "That was last years joke!" Ron however did not seem too bothered by this. "You'll be Ok Ron." Said Katie. "Just ignore them."  
When the rows of seats were crammed with spectators, Madam Hooch hurried onto the pitch with a microphone. "Welcome to the second match of the season between Slytherin and Gryffindor. We have two new commentators for this term, who will be changing after Christmas, due to certain circumstances. Please welcome Ingrid and Andrew Evans!"  
Harry grinned. He didn't know Ingrid and her twin brother had got the job of commentating for this match. Everyone applauded them. Harry looked down at Madam Hooch who was mounting her broom. "Captains shake Hands!" She barked. They did so. Derrick Boot glaring at Katie as she tried to free her hand from his firm grip. "Three...Two...One!" Shouted Madam Hooch and the game began.  
"They're flying!" Came Ingrid's happy voice from below. "Crabbe's just sent a bludger over at... Emily I think. Yes. Oh Well done! She missed it! No, Andrew let me finished." Hissed Ingrid. "And Ginny's got the quaffle, she's just passed it to Emily. Come on Emily...Yes! She's scored!"  
Harry looked over. Derrick Boot was looking furious. "And Dennis Creevy has just sent a bludger at Malfoy. Oops. I hope he's OK." Harry looked down. Malfoy was glaring up at Dennis and shaking his fist. "I think he's Ok." Came Ingrid's voice from the stands. It was then that Harry saw the snitch. It was right behind Malfoy. If he turned, Slytherin would win. Harry zoomed towards it but too late, it had gone. "And Ron's saved his fourth goal!" Yelled Ingrid Happily. "So you Slytherins can shut up!" The Slytherins were singing a new Weasley song desperately, but the words had no affect on Ron whatsoever. "Well done Ron!" Harry heard a flutter of wings. The snitch! It was right by his hand. He stretched out for it but – something flew straight into him. It was Malfoy. Harry turned upside down on his broom. He heard screams from the stands. He forced his broom to turn. "He's OK!" Came Ingrid's voice.  
"Penalty to Slytherin!" Came Andrew's voice. Malfoy was glaring at Harry. The snitch had gone, but at least Malfoy hadn't caught it.  
"Ron saves yet another goal!" Yelled Ingrid.  
"And Katie Bell scores!" Yelled Andrew. "Watch out Harry!" Harry turned, a bludger, sent by Goyle came speeding at him. He dodged it just in time.  
"Ow!" Came a deep grunt from behind him. Goyle had sent a bludger at William Shakklebolt and Dennis Creevy had whacked Goyle on the head with his club.  
"PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR!" Came Madam Hooch's voice as she blew the whistle and flew over to Goyle to make sure he was alright. A lump was rising on his head where Dennis' club had hit him. "If you abuse the use of your club once more I'll be speaking to McGonnagal!" Madam Hooch said to Dennis.  
The game continued. And for the third time, Harry saw the snitch. It was shimmering near the stands. He could see many hands reaching out to try and touch it; "It so pretty!" Came Ingrid's voice and Harry could tell that she too was admiring it. Harry flew into a dive. Malfoy, seeing what Harry was doing followed. Harry was gaining speed by the minute. He was almost there; he stretched out his hand, and... "He's caught the snitch!" Yelled Ingrid and Andrew together.  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Gryffindor win!" She said through the microphone. Harry landed his broom and he and his team mates were at once surrounded by students. "Excellent" "Well done" "You were great!" Came the many voices surrounding them.  
They went up to the Gryffindor common room to find that there was already a Gryffindor victory party-taking place. There were banners attached to all of the walls, many of which featured Harry, butterbeer, and many other party snacks, someone had also set off some more Weasley's Wildfire wizard bangs. The fireworks danced round the common room to shrieks and yells from Gryffindor onlookers. 


	18. chapter18

CHAPTER 18  
  
The end of term was rapidly approaching. The whole of Gryffindor house was in high spirits towards the middle of December. Most of them were out in the grounds one snowy Tuesday evening. "You really should be getting some work done you know." Said Hermione disapprovingly as Ron lunged another snowball at Harry who ducked. Hermione was sitting under a large tree, reading through her History of magic notes. She was not the only one not joining in with the festivities though. Luna Lovegood was sitting on one of the thicker branches of the tree Hermione was under, glaring down at the students ice skating on the lake, having a snowball war or (in Colin and Dennis Creevey's case) trying to bewitch lumps of snow to attack their opponent.  
"Luna?" Harry looked up. He had not noticed her. Two large snowballs had hit him in the back of the head, thrown by Ginny and Ron.  
"Oh, hello Harry." Said Luna, looking down at him. "I find snowball fights rather childish really." She sniffed almost as disapprovingly as Hermione had done moments before. "No I don't want to thanks." She spat at a Ravenclaw fifth year who had just aimed a snowball at her.  
"Harry! Harry look! We've...AHHH!" Harry turned. Apparently the giant squid that lived in the lake had had enough. It poked its head out, breaking the ice and causing the students to scatter. Dennis Creevy had just managed to bewitch a snowball to fly continuously at his brother who was frantically jerking his head from side to side in hope that he would dodge them.  
"I think I'll go back inside." Said Luna, watching the giant squid retreat into the lake. She jumped off the branch she was sitting on, causing the tree to shake a pile of snow onto Hermione History of magic book.  
"That's it!" Roared Hermione, trying to shake the snow off her notes. "I'm going inside too!" She and Luna vanished from sight, into the castle.  
"Why is she so grumpy?" Asked Dennis hurrying over before his brother could shoot another snowball. "It almost Christmas!" He jumped up in the air, slipped on the snow and landed flat on his stomach. Harry grinned at Ginny as he scrambled to his feet. "Well it is!" He said Indignantly. Harry smiled and turned to look at the castle. The curtains of the window in the Gryffindor common room had just been yanked firmly closed.  
"Peeves no!" Came a squeal from the lake. Dennis jumped up excitedly and dashed back to where Peeves was trying to melt the snow. Three large heaters had just been placed round the lake.  
"Get the batteries!" Came Dennis' frustrated voice.  
"There are none you muggle!" Snapped a girl with a blond ponytail, and who Harry recognised to be Hannah Abbot. "Wizard heaters don't have batteries!"  
"I should get some work done too." Said Ginny thoughtfully, gazing up at the Gryffindor common room, where the crimson curtains were still firmly shut. "You know, I think I'll go and keep Hermione company," and she too vanished into the castle.  
  
"I'm really looking forward to seeing you!" Said Ingrid as she staggered over to him, clutching two large trunks.  
Harry was gazing out of the window at Hedwig, soaring about happily. It did not make him happy to watch her though; she would be in the process of delivering a letter to Sirius this time last year. She didn't often get a chance to deliver many letters anymore. "Oh sorry," said Harry turning to face Ingrid. "Yeah, me too."  
"Are you bringing them?" Ron came over with his own trunk. He jerked his head in the direction of where Andrew Evans and William Shakklebolt were having a game of gobstones.  
"Of course," smiled Ingrid turning to look at Ron. "If it weren't for William we wouldn't be coming at all, and I'd hardly leave Andrew would I?"  
  
"Ha! I win! Third time in a row! Let's play again!" Shrieked William Shakklebolt from the table they were playing gobstones at."  
"No way, you cheated." Came Andrew's dulcet tones."  
"I did not you liar!" William retorted. "Three times in a row as well! You just can't admit you're bad at gobstones!"  
"Oh yeah?" Andrew and William were both on their feet now, glaring at each other.  
Ingrid hurried over to make peace. "Come on you two, we need to get the train! It'll be leaving soon!" It was true, they, Ron, Harry and Hermione were the only ones left in the common room now. Ingrid stuffed the game into her rucksack and she, Andrew and William left the common room.  
"Come on." Harry nudged Ron and Hermione. The three of them left the castle. It was bitterly cold. There were still traces of snow, but there were now three large green patches where Peeves had succeeded in melting it. They boarded the thestral pulled carriages and arrived at Hogsmeade station, scarlet stream train glistening before them. The Hogwarts express!  
  
The pack of students piled on, tripping over each other's robes in order to get good seats. "Ouch! You stepped on my foot!" or "Owww! That was my hand you just got trapped in the door!" Could be heard throughout the train.  
"I hope Ginny saves gets us good seats." Muttered Ron, looking around.  
"Sorry," came Ginny's breathless voice. "I've only just got here!"  
"There's only one carriage with seats left." Said Neville; he too was left standing. "And, well we don't want to sit there, but I suppose it's that or nothing." He gestured at a carriage towards the end of the train.  
Harry opened the door. It was full of hearty chortles. The noise stopped when he entered. "What is it potter?" Said Draco Malfoy. "Can't find a seat?"  
"Yes, that's the problem," said Ginny. "Can we sit here?" She issued at the four vacant chairs.  
Malfoy looked at Pierres who grinned. "Yeah, ok." Said Malfoy eventually. Harry knew only too well that he didn't want to put his prefect badge at any risk.  
"Thanks." Said Ginny taking a seat. "Oh, hello Anna." She looked across the compartment at Anna Chang who was gazing out of the window. "I didn't see you."  
"Hello Ginny." Said Anna, turning to stare at her. "Had anymore luck with the Protentius charm?"  
"Er," Ginny looked uncomfortable. "What Protentius charm?"  
"You know the one." Said Anna, not a trace of a smile on her pale face.  
"No, I don't." Snapped Ginny firmly.  
Anna shrugged and left the compartment. The train began to move. "So Potter," Malfoy began. "Heard anymore from the great, giant?"  
"Do you mean Hagrid!" Ron exclaimed unnecessarily.  
"Oh, they're on speaking terms with it!" Drawled Malfoy, turning to see if what he'd said had provided entertainment for Pierres.  
Pierres however raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry, he opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, Ingrid came in.  
"Hi Ingrid." Harry said, "where's your brother?"  
"Yes! It worked!" Squealed Ingrid.  
"What worked?" Ginny asked frowning.  
"Oh, just something I've been practising." Said Ingrid, and left the compartment."  
"That was very suspicious." Hermione said frowning and looking thoughtful. "Very suspicious indeed."  
"So," Malfoy continued, "any more of Potter's fans going to disturb us this train journey or shall I leave the compartment?" He nudged Goyle who let out a grunt of laughter.  
"Leave the compartment." Said Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny together.  
Malfoy glared. "You wouldn't have any friends at all if you weren't famous Potter."  
"Oh yeah?" Ron said bracing himself for a fight.  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Sit down! Well you - " she said looking at Malfoy. "You're just jealous because Harry's good on a broom and has friends – and you – you've just got followers because you live in a mansion!"  
Malfoy went very pale. "I'm not jealous of Potter's fame." He said trying to make it sound as though it were true. "Don't confuse me with Longbottom."  
"Neville?" Hermione gasped, Harry on the other hand, fell silent. Had Neville all along wished that out of the two people Voldermort was going to try and, murder, it had been him? Could Neville really wish for what Harry had?  
"Yes, Longbottom." Said Malfoy, satisfied. "One of your number one fans Potter. One of your number one fans." He repeated.  
Harry didn't pause to think, he got up and left the compartment, leaving the door open, and Malfoy's continuous voice drawling on. "Neville," he said flinging open a door near the front of the train. "You don't want to be me." Neville was sitting by the window, along with Dean, Seamus and a few seventh years playing wizard chess who turned to frown at Harry as though he had interrupted them when they had been doing something very important.  
"I – I um don't really - " Neville muttered to the ground.  
"Because honestly Neville, you don't want to." Harry turned and left the compartment.  
"He's just been to talk to himself again." Said Malfoy loudly when he heard Harry's footsteps drawing near. "Or, to visit Loony Lovegood!" Harry heard four loud chortles and three angry responses. Harry continued to walk.  
He went to the end of the train. There was a thin corridor by the end compartment. Harry paused, but curiosity getting the better of him, slipped away into the corridor. 


	19. chapter19

CHAPTER 19  
  
He continued walking, desperate to know what was at the end. But it turned out, there was nothing at the end, or was there? He could hear someone. They were behind the corner. Harry turned, to see a girl with long...blue hair.  
"Oh hello Harry." Said the girl. Harry recognised that voice. He had heard it so many times.  
"Anna!" He gasped.  
The girl smiled, then, catching sight of a strand of her hair, stared horror struck at Harry. "Oh no!" She whispered. She shook her head frantically and her long dark hair returned.  
"Anna! Harry said amazed. "You're a metamorphmagus!"  
"Yes, I suppose I am." Sighed Anna. "It's from my Dad's cousin. Well her daughter has it."  
"Really?" Harry said. "I've only met one other person who's had it before, I didn't know there were three in one area."  
"Three? Is there really?" Said Anna. "Well now Ginny, Luna any you know about it. So, don't spread it around. Even Dumbledore doesn't know. Well I didn't before I came here actually. I've been practising since."  
"Anna, they're really rare! Have you really only told three people?"  
"Well, not told. I didn't need to tell Luna, she already knew. And Ginny, well Ginny guessed. It was me who came into the compartment a moment ago."  
"What, you made yourself look like Ingrid?"  
"Yes, I can do it for Ginny as well. I find it harder with blond hair though. So I can't do Luna."  
"What do you mean do it for Ginny?" Harry asked her, voice shaking slightly.  
"Well I can be her, look like her I mean. I disguise myself as Ginny a lot, so I can be in the Gryffindor tower."  
"You mean it was you in the Gryffindor common room a few months ago? Ginny was just sitting at a desk, when she changed into you, or it must have been the other way around."  
"Yes, that's right. Well Ginny and me, we have this, well I can't tell you what it is Harry. The only people who know are me, Ginny and Luna of course."  
"Why Luna?" Harry asked, frowning at her as though searching for a trace of a false smile.  
"Oh, don't you know?" Anna said in mild surprise. "Luna's a Skelthirophus."  
"A what?"  
"A Skelthirophus." Anna repeated. "Well I'm going back to the carriage. Are you coming?"  
"Yeah, OK." Said Harry and they returned to the compartment together.  
  
There was icy silence when they entered. It seemed that Hermione had had too much, because the seat by the door she had been sitting in was not occupied. "Where's Hermione?" He asked. "I need to ask her about - "  
"This lot drove her out." Ron glared at Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pierres who were looking superior.  
"I have to find her!" Harry hissed at Ron.  
"Don't bother Potter." Muttered Pierres. "We're at Kings Cross." Harry looked out of the window and sure enough, they were back at Platform 9 ¾.  
"Now we need to find Hermione!" Said Ginny, and left the compartment. The train grinned to a halt, and a whistle blew. They scrambled off. There was no sign of Mr or Mrs Weasley yet; they carried their trunks through the barrier dividing Kings Cross-station and Platform 9 ¾. Closely followed by Pierres and Dean.  
There were two girls who looked around 8 or 9 chatting to each other. One of them had blond hair and was holding her mother's hand, while the other had darkish hair, not unlike Anna Chang's. Their parents seemed to be in deep conversation.  
"Dean!" Squealed the girl with blond hair and ran up to him.  
"That must be Amanda," Ginny whispered, as the girl with the dark hair smiled and waved at Pierres. And that's Isabelle." The girl with the blond hair was not wrapped so tightly round Dean; he didn't look as though he could properly breathe.  
"See you Harry." Dean said to him, before he, his family and the Polkins vanished from view.  
"Ron, Ginny, Harry!" Came a voice from besides the barrier of platform 10. They turned, Mrs Weasley was waving at them, and Hermione was with her.  
"We're not going by floo powder," said Mrs Weasley. "Too dangerous."  
"Why?" Harry asked, they had travelled this way so many times before he didn't think once more would hurt.  
"Well no one's doing it any more. The ministry have disabled most floo connections but of course a fair few will remain." Mrs Weasley smiled at them, as though willing them to ask no more questions.  
"But, why is it dangerous?" Harry persisted.  
Hermione shot him a warning look and Ginny stepped on his and Ron's feet at the same time. There was a synchronised groan of pain. "So how are we getting back?" Ginny smiled.  
"Well we're going to Grimmauld Place, Arthur can't leave it now so much has been going on. So we're getting muggle transport there."  
Harry was very surprised Mrs Weasley knew how muggle transport worked, but he did catch her glancing at a list of instructions every so often. They arrived in a shabby street in London, and at once, Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared.  
"Come on," hissed Mrs Weasley, and they went inside.  
It was exactly the same as it had been the year before, but somehow for Harry, it didn't feel the same.  
"Oh, hello!" Mundungus Fletcher staggered over, a bottle of Fire whiskey clutched in his hand.  
"Oh put that thing down will you Dung!" Kingsley Shakklebolt arrived at the scene. "Oh you got here alright Molly, good good. William and a couple of his friends are coming over later this week. I hope it's alright with you Molly, not too much trouble I hope."  
"No, no that's fine." Said Mrs Weasley but Harry could tell she was thinking about the three more mouths to feed and beds to set up."  
"Oh and their father's coming." Said Kingsley, "not my brother, the Evans man. He's an old friend you know, but not a drop of magical blood in him."  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left them too it. They went upstairs to the bedrooms they had had last year. Harry was very miserable to be back here. Now he knew how Sirius had felt when he came back. It led Harry on to a whole new path of unhappy fairly recent memories.  
"I'm going to get some homework done if we'll be having guests, are you coming Hermione?" Ginny asked her.  
But for once Hermione abandoned the chance of getting homework done. "I don't think I will actually," she said to everyone's surprise. "What is it Ron?" She snapped. "I need to talk to Harry."  
So as Ginny vanished into her room, he Hermione and Ron headed downstairs to the Black Tapestry. "So what is it?" Hermione asked him, running a finger along the many gold lines on the Black family tapestry.  
"Hermione, do you know what a Skelthirophus is?" He asked her, Ron watching the conversation.  
"Yes, I do actually." Said Hermione, finger pausing on the small hole where Sirius' name had many years before been. "You don't know anyone who is do you?" Hermione gasped, letting her hand drop from the tapestry.  
"Yeah," Harry said, "Luna Lovegood."  
  
Hermione let out a gasp, but Harry and Ron looked puzzled. "Harry, do you know what this means?" Hermione said, looking horror struck. "Luna Lovegood knows everything about all of us! She must be the only one for thousands and thousands of miles! We've got to tell the Order! It's so important! This is dreadful! Who told you Harry!"  
"Why is it awful? What do you mean know all about us? Anna Chang told me."  
"Oh Harry! It means, well, if someone is a Skelthirophus, they can see what's going on inside everyone's head that they know. Even you, you've met her haven't you!"  
"What?" Ron yelped. "You mean she knows what I think about her!"  
"Yes!" Hermione said. "She'll know all about the Order if we think about it, all about this conversation if she wanted to, and she'll know exactly what people think of her!"  
"Oops." Said Ron.  
"But," Hermione continued, "it's one of those things you can only use at will, like being a metamorphmagus. If she wanted to, she could see everything going on inside your head."  
"So maybe she wasn't using it at, say 3 o clock yesterday?" Ron said, looking hopeful.  
"Maybe not." Said Hermione, turning back to the tapestry. "But we'll have to tell the Order later, it seems this is the time for finding things out." She smiled; her finger was resting on a name at the end of a vertical line leading from Regulus Black. "It seems Sirius had a niece he never knew about."  
"What?" Ron and Harry both ran over to the tapestry, sure enough there was the name Regulus Black next to the small hole where Sirius had been, and a line leading from it read 'Anna Black.'  
"She must be a year old then." Harry said, that name wasn't there last time! Hang on, she can't have been, Regulus Black died years ago, Sirius told me last year."  
"You're right!" Said Hermione, "here's the birth date, the 15th September, its eleven years ago! Someone must have realised they were related and filled her in on the tapestry. I wonder who."  
"That would have been me." Came a voice from the doorway.  
They all turned. Albus Dumbledore entered the room, looked at the tapestry and smiled. "I've just arrived." He said. "Ah yes, I myself did that," he pointed at the name Anna Black. "But of course, I only realised who she was when she started at Hogwarts in September. Haven't you ever wondered why she was on such good terms with Draco Malfoy?" He pointed at Malfoy's name, that was at the end of a gold line leading from Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. "I believe Mr Malfoy would be a distant cousin to her, as their parents were cousins themselves."  
"You mean she's at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, amazed he had never met her.  
"Oh yes, but she goes by the name Anna Chang, I believe the Chang family adopted her after her father died nine years ago." Said Dumbledore, smiling down his moon shaped glasses at the tapestry.  
"I thought she looked like Sirius!" Ron said triumphantly.  
"Yes, I suppose she does doesn't she," Said Dumbledore, "I'm surprised you didn't know about her." Smiling once more, he left the room, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione staring in awe at the tapestry.  
They had completely forgotten to tell the Order about Luna Lovegood, and before they knew it, it was the day William, Ingrid, Andrew and their father would be arriving. Mrs Weasley was running around the house with a duster and Mundungus could be found chatting heartily to anyone who would listen. "Oh give it a rest Dung!" Ron groaned for the fifth time as they went into the kitchen for breakfast.  
"So I said to him I said, well as long as I get the cauldron, it don't matter whether my beard has biscuit crumbs in it or not!" Grinned Dung to the kitchen table.  
Ron groaned loudly and helped himself to scrambled eggs. "No, no, it's true. We we're sitting there we were, and 'e just said..."  
"I'm not really hungry anymore." Said Ginny. Harry was feeling the same way himself. The stench of fire whiskey was a lot stronger now Mundungus was just feet away.  
At that moment Tonks came into the kitchen. "Oh, hello! Dung what are you doing here still? Molly's going to murder you!"  
"Yeah, she did say something about not wanting me around when the guests were here. Well, I'm a man of my own." He gave Tonks a toothy grin and put his feet on the table.  
"I don't believe this!" Came Mrs Weasley's shrill voice. "Mundungus Fletcher! I told you to get out of this house!"  
"But I'm a member of the Order! And it's my place as much as it is yours!" Retorted Mundungus.  
"I want him out!" Mrs Weasley hissed at Tonks who Harry knew could no more have ordered him out of the kitchen, than ordered him to wash his beard.  
"Yeah, go on Dung," grunted Kingsley Shakklebolt from the doorway. Mundungus grinned at Kingsley. "Oh alright! I'll go make some more sales then, I will." He got up, groaning and rubbing his back, then left the kitchen.  
"I can't stand him!" Roared Mrs Weasley. "Why on Earth did you ask him to join the order anyway Kingsley? Where are Fred and George? Aren't they up yet?" She left the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs.  
"They're taking a Christmas holiday." Ron explained to Harry. 


	20. chapter20

CHAPTER 20  
  
"Oh hello!" Came Ginny's excited voice from the front door. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George raced downstairs. Ingrid and Andrew were stood nervously at the door, a very tall man with reddish hair behind them and the Gryffindor quidditch team beater next to him. William Shakklebolt.  
"Hello," the tall man smiled at Ginny.  
A group of Order Members appeared at the door. "Oh, hello Samuel." Kingsley grinned at the tall man, whom Harry realised was Ingrid and Andrew's father and his mother's cousin. "Got here alright did you?"  
"Yes, yes fine. I'm so sorry your brother couldn't come."  
"Well, why don't you come in." Smiled Mrs Weasley. "Ginny will you show them where they'll be sleeping?"  
Mr Evans chose to stay in the kitchen while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny took the others upstairs. "Here you go." Said Ginny when they reached an empty room."  
"Thanks," smiled Ingrid. "So is this the order of the Phoenix?" Her large eyes travelled round the landing.  
"Yep," said Fred. "So I bet quidditch isn't the same without us?" He grinned at William.  
"Nope, you two were great beaters," he smiled at Fred and George.  
"Oh, you've got that joke shop in Diagon alley!" Ingrid exclaimed. "Andrew and me went there in the summer holidays."  
"Yeah, that's us." Grinned the twins. "Did you get the swamp?"  
"Ah ha." Said Ingrid mysteriously.  
"What, were you planning to set another off at school?" Asked Hermione frowning.  
"Well, some of the fourth years have thought about it, well you're prefects aren't you?" She issued at Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
Ginny looked uncomfortable. "No I'm not actually." She said.  
"She chose to follow our footsteps." Said George proudly.  
"Yes, you got really far in life." Snapped Hermione.  
Before they could retaliate however, Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen that lunch was ready. Fred and George went first. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny however stayed to talk. "So what's happening with the swamp then?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, we were thinking of doing one after Christmas, but you never know, we might choose not to." Ingrid added, catching sight of Hermione's disapproving stare.  
"Come on!" Called Mrs Weasley again so they made their way down the landing.  
"Oh no!" Shouted Hermione as she got to the stairs. "Look what they've done now!"  
The others hurried over. It seemed that Fred and George had transformed the stairs into a slide. A red, very steep and slippery plastic one. "Cool!" Said William. "Your brothers have really good ideas! I should try this at home!"  
"They are unbelievable!" Snapped Hermione. "What on earth are you doing?" William, Ingrid and Andrew had just sat down. Before Hermione could say anything else they had zoomed down the very long and almost vertical slide. They hit the hard wooden floor and stared up at the others.  
"What are you waiting for?" They called up.  
"I'm not going down." Snapped Ginny. "Fred and George can come and put it right."  
Harry and Ron went down themselves. Ron grabbing Ginny as he went. So Hermione, sighing deeply followed suit. "Did you see it?" Fred grinned as they entered the kitchen. "Only three galleons! Bargain!"  
"It's great!" Smiled Ingrid. "I'm getting one!"  
"I hope not!" Retorted Hermione, but she was smiling.  
"So Harry, aren't you going to say hello to your well, is it half uncle or what?" Kingsley Shakklebolt grinned down the table at him.  
"Um, hi." Harry said. The tall man with reddish hair was smiling at him fondly.  
"Hello," he replied. "I didn't know you looked so like your father. Oh yes, you've got Lily's eyes. I inherited them from my aunt. Your Grandmother Harry."  
"Oh, er right." Harry said, looking down at his sandwich."  
"Could you pass me the butter please Harry?" Ginny hissed down the table. Harry, relieved passed it to her.  
"I'm Samuel." Said the man. "Evans of course. Did your aunt ever talk about me?"  
"Er, no she didn't." Muttered Harry.  
"I didn't expect so." Grinned Samuel Evans. "She was so jealous of your mother you know. Petunia being older than her of course. Well, we were all so proud of her." He smiled wistfully. "You don't like you aunt I hear?"  
"Who told you that?" Harry blurted out. He scanned the table for a guilty face. Ingrid stuck her own in front of his eyes.  
"Me!" She said. "Like everyone didn't already know!"  
"Oh yeah, sorry Harry. George and I started that off." Fred was grinning and George was hissing something in his ear. "Well, we're full." Fred said. "I think we'll go and..."  
"You will not," hissed Mrs Weasley. "Wait until everyone's finished. Harry glanced down the table. Tonks was grinning at him from the other end. Her hair was a short blond today. Ginny was talking to her non-stop.  
"Well, shall I help with the dishes?" Tonks said brightly in response to Fred and George's signals down the table.  
"No, no I'll do them." Replied Mrs Weasley hurriedly getting to her feet. Harry watched Fred and George slip out of the kitchen and they could hear laughs from the stairs.  
This left Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Ingrid to slip away too. William and Andrew were still in the kitchen with Tonks, who like Ginny, they greatly admired. Harry could hear shrieks of laughter from the kitchen. "They've fixed the stairs." Hermione said sounding relieved.  
"That's what they want you to think." Warned Ron wisely. "Trust me, I know what Fred and George are planning."  
"Oh nonsense." Said Hermione. "They don't even know how do saxiliquia charm." She climbed the stairs and had got halfway up when there was a loud pop and the stairs melted to form the same red, very steep and vertical slide they had slid down on their way down.  
"Oh very funny!" Hermione roared up at Fred and George who were concealed behind a large plant and were howling with laughter as Hermione scrambled to her feet at the bottom of the slide. Ingrid, still laughing, Fred and George came out from behind the plant. Hermione shot Ingrid a look of dislike.  
"That's-what-they've-done-to the-stairs at-Hogwarts!" Giggled Ingrid.  
  
"So, who says we're not as good as old Dumbledore then?" Fred asked.  
"Oh just put them right will you?" Snapped Hermione.  
"I think it's a great idea!" Ingrid said, watching the stairs change back to steps.  
"Well how are we going to get up?" Hermione demanded. "Fred, George, what's the counter spell!"  
"Um... We... er... Haven't devised one yet." George said.  
"That's convenient."  
Harry was reminded distinctly of the vision he had had in his dream, with Wormtail and Voldermort.  
Ingrid and William were already halfway up the stairs. They didn't hear a pop though. The pair of them were almost at the top when the red slide appeared again, even steeper then before. So steep, in fact, that Ingrid and William began to fall.  
Ginny gasped. Harry, not even pausing to think, drew out his wand and bellowed, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"  
"Oh well done Harry!" A dozen people were saying to him five minutes later after they had managed to get Ingrid and William down from the ceiling.  
"Honestly!" Mrs Weasley was shouting at Fred and George. "They could have been seriously injured! If Harry hadn't been here..."  
"We were just exercising our right to use magic where and when we like." George said innocently. This appeared to be the wrong thing to say, but later that day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Ingrid, Andrew and William were sat in the spare room at the end of the corridor.  
"Well at least you'll know what to do if it happens to anyone at school!" Fred said brightly.  
"It's not going to happen to anyone at school!" Hermione said outraged. "Is it Ron? We as prefects..." Ron had gone red.  
Ingrid however let out a large false yawn and turned to Fred. "Yes, it was good practise, we'll have to make sure Harry's constantly on guard then!"  
"I'm not the only one who can do that spell you know!" Laughed Harry.  
  
The next day went as quickly as the previous one and before they knew it, it was the day Ingrid, Andrew, William and their father would be leaving. "It's been really great." Smiled Ingrid.  
"It's been great having you!" Grinned Fred. "If you come with us, we'll give you something you might find useful next term, free of charge!" So Ingrid followed them out of the room.  
"We should go with them you know." Hermione said, staring after them.  
  
"Nah, I bet next term could do with a bit of livening up!" Ron said brightly.  
"Thanks for having us." Smiled William sounding almost as cheerful as Ingrid.  
"Yeah, thanks." Muttered Andrew.  
"What are you thanking us for?" Ginny laughed. "It's been great fun having you! I wish you could stay longer."  
"Do you really?" Grinned William. "Well that's the first time anyone's ever said that to me!"  
Ingrid came back, smiling broadly. "Listen, I hope that's nothing that's going to be dangerous for the students." Hermione warned her. "Or I'm going to McGonnagal."  
Ingrid ignored her. They went downstairs where Mr Evans was waiting for them. "Well, it's been wonderful having you." Mrs Weasley smiled.  
"I hope we weren't too much trouble." Said Mr Evans smiling back. "Oh no. We've had great fun." Said Mrs Weasley firmly. So they bid goodbye to them, and retreated back into the house.  
The next week past in a blur and finally, it was Christmas Eve. The house had been decorated accordingly and the large Christmas tree was glistening with tinsel downstairs. Harry sat watching it for a very long time that evening. He didn't even notice someone was watching him. "It's Sirius isn't it." Hermione said.  
Harry nodded. It was true. He could remember the last Christmas he and Sirius had so vividly in his mind, the happy look on Sirius' face when he realised he would be having guests for Christmas.  
"I know it seems silly," Hermione said. "But if I were you, I'd talk to Luna Lovegood about it. She can be really comforting you know. She might raise your hope for talking to him."  
Harry could not explain why what Hermione had just said made him so happy. But the words 'raise your hope' made him happier than he had been all week. He followed Hermione upstairs and when he arrived at his room, Ron was already asleep. He climbed into bed, careful not to wake Ron and before he knew it he was asleep himself.  
Everything was dark. Dark and silent. Where was he? "Take a step Potter. Take a step." Hissed a voice. The sound echoed. Harry turned but there was no one there. "Take a step." Breathed the eyrie voice again. Harry, seeing no other option did so. The world around him changed. There were bright colours, getting much much brighter. Bright yellows and greens flashed past and almost as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. But the colours had gone. There was the same darkness; he could see nothing or no one. There seemed an odd, presence though that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He felt as tough someone was watching him, but it was much too dark to see. The air was teemed with motion, but nothing was moving. "Harry Potter." He heard. But it wasn't a cold, hard voice. It was a human voice. It still echoed though.  
"Hello?" Harry stammered, turning round to track down where the voice was coming from.  
"Harry, it's me. Sirius." Came the voice. Harry could not believe this, but he knew if he woke up, he would never make contact with him again. "There is someone at Hogwarts you must avoid. Do not bond with them. Whatever you do Harry, do not bond with them!"  
"Who?" Harry asked, voice shaking. The phrase. 'Do not bond with certain people at Hogwarts.' Had been in a letter he had received from Arthur Weasley who had heard it at work.  
"Be careful Harry. Watch out, they are acting under orders from Voldermort. He has waited eleven years. He has a plan to over rule Dumbledore. Please Harry. You must not bond with them. Harry..."  
"Sirius! Wait!" Harry shouted, but the same silence fell.  
"Be yourself Harry." Came a second voice. "But please, listen to Sirius."  
It was his father. It had to be. He called out but no sound came out when he shouted, the same icy silence fell and the dark world vanished.  
"Harry!" Came Ron's excited voice. "Happy Christmas! What's up?" He caught sight of Harry.  
Harry couldn't bring himself to tell Ron what he had just witnessed. Not now anyway. Not on Christmas day. It was probably just a dream anyway. He didn't want to worry them on Christmas. Fred and George apparated with a loud pop on the end of Harry's bed, causing the mattress to sag. There was a knock on the door and Ginny an Hermione entered. "Happy Christmas!" they all said cheerfully. Harry received a large bag of bertie botts every flavour beans for Ginny, a box of Weasley wildfire bangs from Fred and George, a model firebolt from Ron, chocolate frogs from Hermione and a box of stinkbombs that Ingrid left him before she went.  
"Wow!" Came Ron's excited voice. "Thanks!" He held up a quill that read 'the answer to your queries.'  
Harry smiled. They went downstairs and Harry as well as Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got the usual hand knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley. They had a very enjoyable Christmas at Grimmauld place, but it wasn't the same without Sirius. However, hearing his voice after six months had helped boost his spirits, even though he knew he must tell Ron and Hermione, so that evening, after Christmas dinner, when they had pulled wizard crackers that shot shiny confetti with the words 'happy Christmas' on them, Harry told Ron and Hermione about his dream.  
"You were dreaming." Ron said shortly, but Hermione looked thoughtful.  
"Well it's easy to say you were dreaming, because we did talk about Sirius last night, but maybe he was trying to make contact with you. I do recommend talking to Luna. I'm certain she'll know, even if she won't tell you."  
Their conversation was interrupted however by Ginny. She was looking very shaken and looked on the verge of tears. "What?" Ron asked.  
"It's Ingrid." Ginny moaned. "She suddenly went unconscious and had to be rushed to hospital, but they can't wake her up! It's awful!"  
"When? Why?" Harry asked her.  
"Just now." Said Ginny. "She was having Christmas Lunch one minute then the next, well she suddenly fell off her chair. Mum's really worried. And the hospital want's us to go and see if we can wake her. They want you Harry. We're going tomorrow if she still hasn't revived."  
They raced downstairs. Mrs Weasley was looking very nervous. "Oh I do hope she'll be alright!" She said every so often.  
"Molly, I'm sure she's fine." Kingsley said reassuringly.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't sleep at all that night. When at last the morning dawned, they left for the hospital. They had done this the previous year when Mr Weasley was bitten by a snake. Harry had seen it happen, he had appeared to have done it and it was him who saw the injury. He couldn't have done this time could he? Was the dream he had previously had just been a coincidence? They arrived at St Mungos Hospital, and approached the receptionist. Like last year, there was quite a long que. One old wizard near the front was muttering something about a troll hexing a unicorn and the unicorn flying into the clouds, while the receptionist glanced at her watch and jabbed her finger irritably at the words 'forth floor' on the guide. Another man appeared to have sprouted a third eye and a young witch and wizard who looked about Ginny's age seemed to be glued together. Eventually, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Kingsley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and to everyone's surprise Fred and George, reached the front.  
"Quite a party." Muttered the receptionist.  
"Well we're here to see Ingrid Evans." Began Mrs Weasley.  
"Oh yes, she's on the fourth floor." Said the witch, "end ward." so they headed up the four flights of stairs to a ward at the end of the corridor. Mr Evans, Andrew and William were there with a healer who were all examining Ingrid carefully.  
"Oh hello," said the healer. "Yes, we can't get her to wake up. She's been unconscious for..." she checked her watch. "15 hours now. It would help for you to talk to her I'm sure. I think she can hear, but it is hard to tell." The healer looked over at Ingrid and sighed. She did look very lifeless, her dark red hair spread out across the pillow and her eyes closed, as though she was in a very absorbing dream.  
"Go on," said the healer to Ginny. "Why don't you try and talk to her?"  
"Oh, er, alright." Said Ginny and kneeled down by Ingrid. Mr Evans, Andrew and William watching her hopefully. "I'm not sure if you can hear me Ingrid," Ginny began. "But if you wake up, you can do that thing with the swamp and the slide at Hogwarts. You know, like we planned." Ingrid's lip twitched as though she was going to smile, but her face fell still again almost at once.  
"Oh almost!" Said William. "You try Harry, she likes you loads!"  
So Harry tried. "Um, Ingrid," he began, watching her carefully. "You didn't happen to have a dream about a dark space, with voices of dead people that echoed around, and..."  
Ingrid suddenly sat bolt upright in bed. Her eyes opened and they were fixed on Harry. Harry heard gasps from behind him. "Because," he continued as though she were still lying down with her eyes closed. "That's what I dreamt." Ingrid stared at him long and hard for a very long time. Harry was surprised she didn't feel the need to blink.  
"Yes," she said, lying down again. "Yes Harry that's exactly what I dreamt. I was eating and then, I suddenly had that vision. My mother spoke to me. I wanted to hear her some more so I stayed asleep. I wanted to be asleep forever, but. Like Ginny said, what's the point? I'm looking forward to going back to school.  
"I'm going to get Dumbledore!" Said Kingsley and hurried out.  
"Is that really what you dreamt?" Ingrid asked.  
"Yes." Said Harry. "But I heard my father, and Sirius."  
"It made me really happy." Said Ingrid weakly. Her eyes travelled to the door where Dumbledore and Kingsley entered. Dumbledore looked worried.  
"Harry, Ingrid," he said. "You're both very lucky to be alive."  
  
"Why?" They all asked at the same time.  
Dumbledore smiled and sat down. "Well," he said smiling at Ingrid who was nibbling at an apple a healer had put by her bedside. "15 years ago when Voldermort was at full power, many people died by dreaming this. You see they longed so much to be with the person they greatly cared about, they eventually chose to join them, leaving their life behind."  
"So that could have happened to me?" Ingrid asked horror struck, abandoning her half-eaten apple. "But I didn't even fall asleep!"  
"Yes, but Voldermort was controlling you." Dumbledore said. Unlike the Weasleys, Ingrid did not flinch at Voldermort's name probably, Harry realised, because her father was a muggle and wouldn't have spoken of him.  
"I can see why with Harry, but why me?" Ingrid whispered so softly Dumbledore had to lean closer to her to hear, even though they were just feet apart.  
"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said. "It's not just you. Everyone in the wizarding world who has lost a loved one will have dreamt that very same dream. I am afraid that it would naturally have a strong affect on young witches and wizards." He looked over at Harry. "I myself vaguely recalled it, although it did not affect me much. I must say, Voldermort is loosing his touch. Why on Earth would he want to make the wizarding world do that? It does puzzle me." Smiling once more, he left the ward.  
"Can I go?" Ingrid asked the healer.  
"Non right now, we'll have to keep you for another hour, just to be sure."  
The others left the Hospital, feeling very relieved. "Oh I'm glad she's OK." Said Ginny. "I didn't know it happened to you Harry."  
They arrived back at Grimmauld place for the last few hours of Boxing Day. Harry had no more strange dreams that night, nor the next. The nights left at Grimmauld place were rapidly decreasing. Very soon, it was the evening before their return to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were packing in their room with Ginny (who had done hers in the morning) perched on the end of Ron's bed and was chatting to them as they packed. 


	21. chapter21

A/N: It's my first A/N! Thanks to every1 who has reviewed! ( (( So here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
"Come on or you'll miss the train!" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs the next morning. They trudged down; to find that it was just Mrs Weasley in the kitchen. "The others are at the ministry." She said.  
"How are we getting there?" Ron asked. "Where're Fred and George?"  
"We're getting there the same way we got back. Fred and George have gone to find Bagman I think."  
"They're a bit silly." Hermione said. "To have time off when Hogwarts students are in diagonally, then go back when Hogwarts students are at school."  
"Yes, well that's what they're talking to Bagman about." Said Mrs Weasley. "Well I really didn't think a joke shop could get so much money! Oh look at the time! We'd better be off!"  
So an hour later they arrived at platform 9 ¾ to find the scarlet steam train ready to board. They managed to find a compartment to themselves and settled themselves down there, waving to Mrs Weasley as the train began to move five minutes later. There was a knock on the compartment door and a girl with long blond curly hair came in. "Hi," she smiled. "Can we sit here?" She was with a small girl and boy with the same blond hair.  
"Yeah, sure." Said Harry and the two girls entered.  
"Oh hello Scarlett!" Ginny said as she came in.  
"Hi." Smiled the girl. "This is my brother Timothy, and my sister Verisa." She gestured at the boy and girl she was with.  
"I'm in Ravenclaw." She said catching Harry and Ron's puzzled looks. "Fifth year." She added.  
"Oh you must be with Luna Lovegood then," Ron said.  
"Yes, I am." Said the girl. "I'm not too fond of her, but she's alright. You should see what the others do to her! They're always taking her stuff and hiding it. It's just because she's odd. They're not very kind."  
"That's true." Said Ginny. "I do feel sorry for her."  
There was another tap on the compartment door and another small girl came. First year by the look of her. She had dark brown hair and very dark eyes. "Hello, is Verisa here?"  
"Hello!" Squealed Scarlett's sister Verisa. The girl with dark hair came in and sat down. Ron coughed loudly, but the two girls started chatting about their Christmas.  
There was another knock and a third girl entered; this one had reddish blond curly hair not unlike Marietta Edgecomb's. "Hello?" She said, "I'm Mandy Edgecomb. "Oh hello Verisa, hello Angela!" She came in uninvited and sat down. Ron groaned loudly. Scarlett looked over at him apologetically, then bend down to whisper something in her sister's ear.  
"Oh Scarlett, I don't want to go away!" She moaned.  
Scarlett had a prefect badge shining on her robes. It seemed her sister had caught sight of this, because she and her friends left the compartment. "So that's Marietta's sister?" Hermione asked Scarlett.  
"Yes," said Scarlett. "She's friends with Verisa." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny talked to Scarlett until the train screeched to a halt at Hogsmeade, and they travelled back to the castle. Harry could not see Ingrid or her brother though.  
Luna Lovegood glided over to great them. "Hello. Nice day isn't it?" It wasn't really. There was still some frost on the grass, but it was bitterly cold and windy. "I didn't feel it at all." She said.  
"Er, what?" Harry asked stupidly before he realised she was talking about the dreams a lot of the wizarding world's population had been having over Christmas. "Oh, right. Did you have a good Christmas?"  
"No, not really." She replied. "I actually preferred it at home last year. We went to Iceland." She shrugged and walked off. Harry watched her pause under an apple tree; he remembered what Hermione had told him about talking to her.  
Ron came galloping over. "Hey Luna! Why didn't you tell us you were a Skelthirophus?"  
"Who said I was?" Luna inquired glaring at Ron.  
"Anna Chang." Said Ron.  
"Oh." Said Luna. "I wouldn't believe a word she says if I were you."  
"Why?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked her.  
"Just don't trust her."  
Scarlett had just arrived and was watching the conversation with interest. "My sister knows her and she told me she's really weird."  
"Oh I wouldn't say that." Said Hermione gazing over at Anna. "But there is something odd about her. I would say she's getting odder. You know, when you look at her carefully, she doesn't look at all like Sirius."  
  
Ginny came over as well. "Look behind you." She hissed in Harry's ear. Harry turned to see Professor McGonnagal come sweeping over to him, holding down her hat to stop it blowing off her head.  
"Oh there you are Potter." She said.  
Harry thought he knew what was coming. "Professor, it was an emergency! If I hadn't she might have been really hurt..."  
"Oh, we're not pressing charges for that magic you used over the holidays." She smiled. "No, I wanted to talk to you about that dream. You too." She said looking at Luna.  
"Oh, I don't think you need to..." Began Luna.  
"Yes, it's important." Said Professor McGonnagal. Harry could see the group of students behind her. "I'm talking to everyone. Come on." So the group of students followed her up to the castle. Harry caught sight of Neville and made his way over to him.  
"Oh hello Harry." Said Neville. "This is a bit like those thestral things isn't it? It only happened if you've seen someone die."  
"Yeah, that's true." Said Harry, but he was scanning the crowd for faces he recognised. He was surprised to see that Anna Chang was not amongst them. He caught sight of her over by a large toadstool, fingering the blue spots. "Anna!" He called. "Why aren't you..."  
"Oh, I never liked Regulus." Said Anna quickly. "So I didn't have that dream."  
Harry smiled at her. But as they reached a spare classroom, he realised how odd this was. Anna had never mentioned her real father before to Harry. Was it possible that she knew what Harry had found out over Christmas?  
"Well, I believe you were all affected by..." Professor McGonnagal began.  
"Not me." Luna announced.  
"Well, it affected some of us more than others." Continued Professor McGonnagal, looking rather annoyed by the interruption. "And, yes what is it?" She was glaring at Ingrid who had her hand up.  
"How come I was affected by it, but my brother wasn't?  
"I've just answered that question from Miss Lovegood. So, what we must make sure, is..."  
"Why did it happen though?" Inquired Terry Boot, a sixth year Ravenclaw at the back of the classroom.  
"Well, what Professor Dumbledore believes, is that... he who must not be named caused it. Why, we have no idea."  
"But you must have some idea!" Called Terry Boot again.  
"Well we don't." Snapped Professor McGonnagal. "But, we need to be prepared in case it happens again. It can be fatal, and someone almost died from it..."  
"Who?" Asked a bunch of seventh years.  
"If I am interrupted again I will deduct house points! But, if it does happen again, you all must remember that it is just your imagination. You must not dwell on it, which is what he wants to happen. I repeat, it is your imagination. You may go. Dumbledore is doing all he can to prevent it happening again."  
They left the classroom, everyone talking about the dream, and discussing why Voldermort would want to do it. Harry caught sight of Piers, with his head down, and working his way through the crowd. With Luna close behind him, he pushed through the gaggle of students to Piers. "I wouldn't push them like that. You might ruin your hair." Said Luna coldly.  
Piers looked up. Before he could reply, Harry spoke. "Who did you see die?" He asked quickly.  
Piers drew his eyes from Luna to stare at Harry. He said nothing and continued walking.  
He entered the common room that night to find it almost empty, it was getting late. Harry got into bed, looking over at Hagrid's cabin. He felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't visited him yet that day. He closed his eyes and found himself thinking about Firenze. Was he still at Hogwarts? Professor Trelawny had her job back, so the chances of that were unlikely. But could he be in the forest? He'd try and find out tomorrow.  
  
Harry had completely forgotten about this over the next few days, with their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff rapidly approaching, on top of all their homework. He woke on Thursday morning to find that Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were already up and in the process of getting dressed. Dennis Creevey's head appeared from the doorway. "Come on!" He squealed. Harry frowned. What? Was there a new quidditch match Harry didn't know about? Dumbledore was out for the day, so probably not. He too got dressed descended the stairs to the common room. He had got a quarter of the way down however, when the stairs melted to form a red slide, exactly the same as the one Fred and George had put in Grimmauld Place.  
The many students in the common room cheered as Harry got to his feet at the bottom. Hermione was in the corner, looking very disapproving. "It's so dangerous!" She snapped. "I told her not too, but..."  
Ingrid came over to them. "Hi." She smiled. "They're good aren't they?" Two second years had just come down the girls one. "I was going to put them in the entrance hall, but I thought Professor McGonnagal would... Oh look!"  
A seventh year prefect came down, frowning and dusting his robes as he got to his feet. Harry grinned as he looked down at his robes and let out a yell. "My badge! My badge! It's scratched!" The seventh year stormed out. "Wait till McGonnagal hears!"  
Harry, Ron and Hermione spent so much time in the common room, they completely forgot that potions started five minutes ago. So Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to the potions classroom to find that it was in full swing. "You're late." Snape said coldly.  
"It was a slide-" Harry began but Snape ignore him.  
"But it was." Came Parvati's voice. "There's a big red slide in the common room."  
"It appears, story telling runs in Gryffindor house." Snape hissed as Malfoy and Piers turned in their seats to smirk at Harry. "Today we will be doing a colouring draft." He turned and began writing on the board.  
Harry's colouring draft was not the shimmering colour changing liquid that Hermione had produced, but he had scraped an E on his homework, which boosted his spirits. "Harry!" Hissed Hermione. "What are you doing?"  
Harry stared at her; he was in the process of cutting up daisy roots. "Oh, yeah." He pushed the daisy roots aside and turned to his salamander skin.  
"Potter?" Said Snape. "What on earth is this?"  
Harry glared and said nothing. Snape did this every potions lesson. "A useless mess." Harry muttered, loosing his temper. Unfortunately, Snape heard him.  
"You might as well start this again." Snape snapped. "And I want another essay on a colouring draft from you." He swept down to Malfoy and Piers. "Oh excellent!" He drawled and Malfoy smirked.  
Harry was furious. "It wasn't as bad as last time!" He snapped glaring at his empty cauldron as though it were the source of his distress.  
  
Hermione however, smiled. "Here," she said, ladling some of her own potion into his cauldron and putting an enlargement charm on it.  
Harry grinned at her. "Thanks Hermione." He said. 


	22. chapter22

CHAPTER 22  
  
"I can't understand how that can come as a surprise to you!" Snapped Katie at quidditch practise. "I've been telling you all week. It's the match tomorrow."  
Harry groaned and Katie glared at him. "You'd think you'd show a bit more enthusiasm." She turned to the rest of the team.  
Ron hissed something in Harry's ear that he couldn't catch. "What?" Harry asked.  
"I've got to tell you something." Said Ron gloomily.  
"What?" Asked Harry again as they edged away from the changing rooms.  
  
"It's about my flying." Ron said.  
"What about it? It's brilliant! You're getting really good!"  
"But I'm not, it's not talent."  
"What do you mean?" Harry stared at Ron, not understanding.  
"Well, you know that time months ago, when Dennis' club hit me, I just thought well I'm so bad at quidditch." Began Ron. "So I went to the library quickly and I found a spell to make me good at flying. It's really complex."  
"There's no such spell!" Gasped Harry.  
"There is." Said Ron. "So, that's why. I got rid of it though. Last night."  
"But, Ron there isn't a spell like that!" Harry said, frowning at him. "Honestly there's not."  
"Really?" Ron said, frowning himself. "Then I wonder what..."  
"COME ON!" Roared Katie.  
"She's just like a second Angelina isn't she." Ron grinned.  
So they returned to the quidditch pitch. Harry realised that removing the spell, didn't stop Ron being an excellent flyer, he was just as good as ever. Ron seemed to have noticed this too, as he was in a very good mood all practise and didn't scowl when Dennis attacked him with his club, or when Ginny flew straight into him as she turned to wave at Emily.  
"Alright, that was good." Said Katie when they landed. "Remember, Dennis, keep an eye on all the players in the match tomorrow, Emily, make sure you're out of charms club by 4 o clock and... What?" A mass of Slytherins had appeared.  
"We were under the impression." Drawled Malfoy. "That Hufflepuff needed to practise." Harry now saw a group of yellow behind the green. "After all, they will win."  
"Oh yeah?" Growled Katie, flying across to Malfoy.  
"Yeah." Came a voice from behind Malfoy. It was Piers Polkiss.  
"Where did Goyle go?" Katie asked, spotting Piers.  
Malfoy smirked. "Well, after the fifth time of attacking a fellow player, he was thrown off the team." The mass of green vibrated with laughter. "Goyle's commentating!" The Slytherins howled with laughter again.  
"But isn't that Ingrid girl commentating?" Katie asked.  
"Oh, no she's not." Said Malfoy importantly. "Professor Snape told me. She's having remedial potions!" There was another roar of laughter. Malfoy wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. "Like you Potter."  
Harry had not been having remedial potions with Snape last year, he was taking occlumency. Malfoy, however, thought differently. "He was!" Malfoy howled again to continued jeers from the mass of green.  
Ron glared at them. "What was that Malfoy?" Katie asked as though she hadn't heard a word he had said. "Come on, let's go over our match plan for tomorrow." She tried to herd them away from the Slytherins, but Ron and Harry's feet were planted firmly in the ground. "Don't get involved." Katie hissed at them. So they decided to visit Hagrid.  
"There you are!" Hagrid said gruffly as they arrived at his cabin. "I've not seen yer! Where's Hermione?"  
"Sorry Hagrid," said Harry. "We've been really busy, we've come from quidditch practise."  
"Ah, right." Said Hagrid sitting down. "You know, I've bin having these weird dreams."  
"Like what?" Harry and Ron asked together.  
"Well," began Hagrid. "Nah, it just don't feel right telling yer. It's weird it is. It's always the same voice. Hard, cold voice."  
"Go on," Harry urged when he drew to a halt.  
"Well, it's bin going on since Christmas. Weird dreams telling me stuff about you Harry."  
"What about me?"  
"Well, it's like warning me, telling me what to do."  
"What do you think it could be?" Ron asked Harry in awe.  
"Well, it's not just me. It's that Luna Lovegood as well. Same voice, telling her the same thing."  
"What does it tell you?" Harry asked.  
"I dunno really." Hagrid said looking away. "Look, I can't tell yer. You can understand that?"  
Harry didn't really understand, but as they left the cabin, he couldn't help thinking that maybe it had something to do with those dreams over Christmas. Luna and Hagrid had both lost their mothers. Maybe that was linked in some way. He thought about this all evening and got into bed with his mind still on it. Eventually, he fell asleep. The room dissolved and there was darkness. Just like over Christmas. He fought round to remember what McGonnagal had said to do if it happened again. Remember, Harry told himself. It's your imagination.  
He didn't think it was the same though. There was no voice. He was standing in pure darkness though. Dared he take a step? "Harry Potter," said a voice. A cold, hard voice. Eerie in a way. "So long have I waited for you..." The voice came again. "I have some tasks for you... If you do not obey, the consequence is drastic... More than drastic. You shall not tell anyone what you hear, obey me Harry Potter. You must go to the shrieking shack... NOW!" The darkness subsided. Harry woke up. Had he just experienced what Hagrid had? It was still dark. He leapt out of bed.  
"Hey, Harry where're you going." Muttered Ron.  
This seemed to jerk Harry to his senses. He was surprised to find himself out of bed and heading for the door. "Oh, nowhere. I must have just had an odd dream." He got back into bed. What had happened? He closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. He found himself thinking about the match against Hufflepuff the next day. He got up very early in the morning and went down to the great hall. To his surprise it was not empty. Katie Bell, Dennis Creevy and William Shakklebolt were up, eating their breakfast.  
"Hi Harry." Said William as he sat down opposite them.  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked them, almost sleepily. It wasn't yet seven-o clock. He hadn't expected them to be up.  
"I couldn't sleep." Said Denis quietly. "So I went down to the common room and Katie and William were there talking, so we went to breakfast.  
"It's not until the afternoon, so we can practise first." Said Katie cheerfully. "Only if Ginny and Emily are up. They don't normally emerge until around nine! I bet Hufflepuff will be practising too, so we need to get to the pitch as soon as possible. "Summerby is the seeker, he's not much good, but he's got a bluebottle. It's not very fast, but it is reliable."  
"Right." Said Harry poking at his sausages with his fork. He wasn't feeling very hungry anymore.  
"This is ridiculous." Snapped Katie twenty minutes later. They had all finished their breakfast and Ginny, Emily or Ron still hadn't appeared. "I'm going to wake them up. They know it's the match today." She left the great hall.  
"It's not nice weather." Said Dennis.  
"Well it is January!" Grinned William.  
"Yeah, but it's almost February." Argued Dennis.  
"It's still January." Insisted William. Harry turned away. The Great Hall was starting to fill up.  
  
Katie returned five minutes later followed by a sleepy looking Ginny and Emily, then Ron who grinned at Harry and came to sit at the table. "There's no time." Snapped Katie. "I overheard the Hufflepuffs talking. They're practising early this morning too."  
"I won't be long." Said Ron and began eating. Ginny and Emily did the same, while Katie stood behind them, arms folded and checking her watch every few seconds.  
Eventually, they left the castle. But it was too late. Even at a distance from the quidditch pitch they could see seven yellow blurs in the air. "Thanks." Spat Katie, glaring at Ron, Ginny and Emily who were all looking very guilty. "We're not going to get a chance to practise now! It's a Hogsmeade visit today!"  
"Yippee!" Yelled Dennis. Katie glared at him. Dennis smiled at her. "I don't think we need another practise." He said. "I don't want one. I've been looking forward to going to Hogsmeade for ages!" He waltzed off towards the castle.  
"Fine." Snapped Katie. "All of you, make sure you're back by four."  
  
Harry had forgotten about the Hogsmeade trip. Half an hour later, he, Ron and Hermione were heading into Hogsmeade. "Where shall we go?" Ron asked when they reached the centre of the village.  
"How about the shrieking shack?" Hermione asked. Ron groaned, but the shrieking shack brought something back to Harry he couldn't quite remember. "Or the quill shop?" Hermione suggested. Ron groaned louder. "Fine." Hermione snapped. "Can you think of something better?"  
"Zonkos!" Said Ron at once.  
"It's not there." Muttered Harry. It was true; there was a gaggle of students outside the now empty building where zonkos had been. They edged nearer and read the sign.  
'Transferring to Diagon alley.' The sign read. Ron frowned. "I bet it's because of Fred and George." He said.  
"How about going into the three broomsticks for a butterbeer?" Hermione said, she didn't seem particularly interested in the zonkos sign.  
"Yeah, ok." Said Ron at last so the three of them headed there. It was very busy. They managed to get a table though, and Harry spotted Bagman sitting at a table in the corner with... Fred and George!  
"Hey Ron!" Harry hissed and pointed over at them.  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Fred and George sitting down at their table.  
"Bagman's getting us premises." Grinned George.  
"Might be boys, might be." Grinned Ludo Bagman. "Actually the chances now are very high. Zonkos left, so you could try and buy the premises from them."  
Fred and George punched the air. That was obviously what they had been hoping for. Harry noticed a bunch of Hogwarts students staring at Fred and George and pointing them out to others. Fred caught sight of them and waved.  
"I'd better be going, I'm a busy man." He said getting to his feet and leaving a small tip for the waitress.  
Fred grinned at George. "Why aren't you at Diagon alley?" Hermione asked them, sitting down in the seat Bagman had been occupying.  
"We came to talk to Bagman, and there's no point with everyone at Hogwarts." Said Fred. "But we'll be getting more gold with new premises."  
They left the three broomsticks half an hour later, when they had finished their butterbeers and let Hermione drag them round the stationary shop. When Harry next checked his watch, it was three thirty. So they quickly bought some bertie botts every flavour beans and fizzing whizzbees, then left Hogsmeade.  
  
Katie was already at the pitch, waiting for them. The rest of the team was also there. Harry and Ron changed quickly and when they emerged from the changing rooms, most of the stands were full. "There's so many people watching!" Gasped Dennis.  
"We'll be ok" Said Katie firmly. "I'm so glad they've stopped that silly song. Harry knew she was talking about the 'Weasley is our king' chant. Harry mounted his broom and heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle.  
"Er, they're off..." Came Goyle's boring and unenthusiastic voice. "Er, yeah, well... Enditon's got the big red thing, and..." The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors in the stands were laughing as Goyle unaware they he was the centre of humour bluntly went on. "Yeah, well Creevey has just hit one of the black balls over and oh yeah, it hit Smith." Now the Slytherins were laughing, while the Hufflepuffs groaned as Zacharias Smith clutched his arm, where the bludger had hit it. "I think he's alright." Continued Goyle. "Oh, it's ten zero to Gryffindor..." Katie had scored. The Gryffindor stands erupted. "And that Hufflepuff guy with the brown hair has just hit a... oh, are those the bludgers?" Harry turned to see who the Hufflepuff guy with brown hair was. He couldn't believe McGonnagal had got Goyle to commentate. Hufflepuff scored. It appeared Goyle hadn't noticed because there was no commentary. The Hufflepuff roared angrily at Goyle. "Oh, Hufflepuff scores." He grunted at last.  
"Is this some kind of joke!" Laughed Ron as Harry came up his end. "Ahhhh!" The quaffle came whizzing at him, but he saved it.  
"Oh blast!" Snapped Hannah Abbot who had thrown the quaffle.  
"Weasley blocks the hoop." Grunted Goyle.  
After six more scores from Gryffindor, the score was 70 to ten. "Well done!" Harry shouted at Emily as he flew past her. Ginny scored twice more; the Hufflepuff keeper was getting very annoyed and looked as though he would burst when Katie scored.  
"100 to 10." Said Goyle. "Hufflepuff scores, 100 to 20."  
Ron had been so busy laughing at Goyle that he didn't see the quaffle come up his end. Gryffindor scored three more times. Ron blocked twice more, and Emily scored again, making the score 140 to 20.  
"Hufflepuff's hopeless!" Said Ginny as she flew past with the quaffle. William sent another bludger, but Summerby ducked just in time.  
Harry had not yet seen the snitch. He let out a gasp of horror. Summerby was racing towards the Gryffindor goalpost. Harry turned; there was the snitch! He would never catch up! He forced his broom round and soared towards the snitch. He was gaining speed... but too late. Summerby had caught the snitch. Harry felt his heart sink. He had lost! The Hufflepuff seeker turned to grin at the stands; he was flying straight to Harry at quite a fast speed for a bluebottle. "Harry!" Yelled Ginny, Harry turned, but Summerby flew straight into him. Harry felt himself slide of his broom and fall to the ground.  
  
"Harry!" Came seven voices. He opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. How had he got here? There was a strong pain in his left arm.  
"Shhhh," came Madam Pompfrey's voice. "No, this shouldn't take long to fix."  
Harry remembered. They had lost. It all came flooding back to him. "You fell 50 feet!" Said Ginny. "I got your broomstick." She held up his firebolt. Harry looked round. The whole of the Gryffindor quidditch team and Hermione was there.  
"You should have heard Goyle when you fell!" Laughed Ron. "He goes – timberrr..." The Gryffindor quidditch team all laughed, but Hermione glared at them.  
  
Harry was surprised how fast Madam Pompfrey could mend broken bones, because half an hour later, he, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was still feeling miserable about loosing the match, but as the rest of the team reminded him, they were only 30 points off.  
Ginny came and sat down at their table. She fumbled in her robes for something, then pulled out a note with an untidy scrawl on it, that Harry recognised to be Hagrid's handwriting.  
  
Meet me at the cabin as soon as possible. It's important!  
  
Harry frowned at it. It was getting dark, and why would Hagrid want to meet them now? "We'd better go." Said Hermione. So Harry dashed up the stairs to get his invisibility cloak and five minutes later, they were in the South wing of the second floor corridor.  
"Listen!" Hissed Hermione.  
"A likely story! Going for a walk? At this hour?" It was Filch's wheezy tones. The three of them hurried round the corner to find Filch and Anna Chang.  
"I'll go back to bed then." Said Anna and turned.  
"You will not!" Snapped Filch. "I need to write a criminal record on..."  
"Is it a crime to walk?" Said Anna sounding exasperated.  
"It is at 11 at night." Said Filch, now sounding determined.  
Anna however closed her eyes and seemed to be in deep thought.  
"If you think that's going to get you out of it, you've got another think coming!" Spat Filch.  
Anna opened her eyes, but when she spoke, she had a deep strong voice, quite unlike her own. "This is not worthwhile my time. I need you to tell me... Where is Dumbledore?"  
Filch froze, like a fox facing a huntsman. "What's that?" He asked, voice shaking slightly.  
"WHERE IS DUMBLEDORE." Bellowed Anna still in the same deep, strong voice.  
"I... I don't know... he might have gone out or something." Stammered Filch, almost cowering before an eleven-year-old girl.  
"Indeed?" Boomed Anna. "I do not think you are telling the truth!"  
"It seems that way... but if I were to tell you..." Filch was now backing away from Anna.  
Anna glared at him and continued walking, but she was headed straight at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry dashed towards the other end of the corridor to stop her bumping into them. Ron and Hermione however, seemed to have not recovered from the shock and stayed where they were. So the invisibility cloak did not move with Harry as he ran...  
"Harry?" Exclaimed Anna in her usual voice. "I was looking for you. I needed to ask you. Where is Dumbledore's office?"  
"Why?" Harry asked frowning at her.  
"I need to see him about something." Said Anna innocently.  
"Oh yeah?" Said Harry who had become rather wary of Anna after what he had just seen. "He's out."  
"Oh." Said Anna. "Thanks Harry." She began heading up to the Hufflepuff common room, but she turned and stared at Harry. "Can you tell me, for when he comes back?"  
"Er, no. No one really knows." Said Harry.  
"Really." Said Anna as though she knew that Harry wasn't telling the truth."  
"Yes." Said Harry firmly. Anna smiled at him and vanished upstairs. Harry concealed himself under the invisibility cloak in case Filch came round the corner. They headed down to Hagrid's cabin in silence.  
  
When they arrived, they could hear Hagrid talking to someone. "Should we go in?" Hermione asked in a whisper.  
"Yeah, he told us to meet him." Said Ron.  
"But if there's someone in there with him, then maybe..."  
But Harry had already knocked on the door. "Jus' coming!" Called Hagrid and moments later, he appeared in the doorway.  
"Who were you talking to?" Harry asked him.  
"Oh, yer that's what I wanted to tell you about. You can come in."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the cabin to come face to face with... "Firenze?" Harry whispered more to Hagrid than to Firenze himself.  
To Harry's surprise however, it was Firenze who answered. "Hagrid kindly decided to take me in, after I was attacked by the others."  
"Where have you been?" Harry asked him.  
"I've been hiding out in the Hogwarts grounds. Of course, Dumbledore said I could stay, but a school's no place for the likes of me." Firenze said knowingly.  
"But you belong in the forest." Hermione said rather nervously.  
"You try telling the other centaurs that." Said Firenze bitterly.  
"Well then, we will." Said Hermione.  
"I'd be surprised if you came back alive." Muttered Firenze.  
"Well, if Hagrid came with us..." Hermione began.  
"Hagrid? The centaurs will never respond to anything Hagrid says. He defended me last year. He is no longer welcome."  
"Well, if we talk to them..." Hermione tried again.  
"You could try, but you'll have no luck. They will not obey a human, they consider themselves above such things."  
"Well," said Hermione thoughtfully, "if we had something against them..."  
"Oh, don't use magic." Warned Firenze.  
"No, I mean... is there anything they're scared of?"  
"Scared? Well we don't like... unusual things."  
"Like what?" Harry asked, racking his brain to think of something that could be classified as 'unusual'. The giant squid at once came to his mind, but how could they reason with a giant squid, and persuade it to leave the lake, and enter a forest so a centaur could have its natural habitat back. No chance.  
"Well," Said Firenze, "non humans."  
"But they must be used to non humans! They're in the forbidden forest!" Said Ron.  
"Well, can you think of anything that is a non human and doesn't live in the forbidden forest? Something that will be glad to come?" Harry could not think of anything, nor, by his expression, could Ron.  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Hermione. "A house elf!"  
  
A/N: Well if U like long chapters you'll B happy!! :-D (Well longer than usual!) KEEP REVIEWING and THANKYOU to everyone who has!! I'll update soon... bye! 


	23. chapter23

A/N: Yay!! I'm writing another chapter!! Thanks so much to every1 who has reviewed! I AM review mad!! So here's another chapter, Enjoy!!!  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
So the next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading down to the kitchens to talk to the house elves. Hermione reached out her hand to tickle the pear on the painting outside the entrance. At once, the pear became a door handle that Hermione grasped. The door slowly opened.  
They had been in the kitchens before, in their fourth year. That was when Hermione started up SPEW a plan to protect the house elves and give them freedom, but thankfully, she seemed to have given up on this and had finally realised that house elves didn't want to be free. It came as a surprise to them to see dozens of small elves scurrying around, preparing the evening feast. At once, they were surrounded by them, all of them offering Ron, Harry and Hermione snacks. "Er, thanks." Said Harry.  
"Harry Potter! You came to see us!" Came an excited shriek from one of the house elves. It was Dobby. A house elf harry had met in his second year.  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Where's Winky?"  
"She is over there Harry Potter, she is feeling very much better." Dobby gestured over at the oven, where Winky was cooking sausages. Hermione went over to talk to her. Harry and Ron however, stayed with Dobby  
"Dobby," Harry began. "We wanted to ask you something." So Harry began telling Dobby all about how they needed him to come with them into the forbidden forest to talk to centaurs.  
Dobby seemed a bit reluctant at first. "We really need you!" Said Ron.  
Eventually, Dobby made up his mind. "Dobby will come, but Dobby does hope it will not be too dangerous."  
"Not at all." Said Ron, so they arranged to go on Saturday evening, when both Hagrid and Dobby were free.  
  
"Right," said Hagrid when the four of them arrived at his cabin. "Are you all ready to go? I'll come with you, but I won't talk to the centaurs. I'll go get some animals for my class on Monday. Send up sparks if you need me." So they entered the forest, Fang closely behind them.  
"It's alright Dobby," said Harry. The elf seemed to be terrified. "We've been here before. It's not dangerous."  
"Where are they?" Ron asked.  
"They'll be in the heart of the forest." Said Hermione. Already, it was getting dark. The trees above their heads were thickening by every step they took.  
After five more minutes, they were starting to hear distant voices. The voices of centaurs! "We're nearly there!" Harry said.  
The voices were getting louder and louder. Then, they heard a human voice. "Oh hurry!" Whispered Hermione. It was easier said than done. Harry and Ron were stumbling along behind her, Dobby close behind them.  
"Ahhhh! My robes!" Ron yelled.  
"Ron! Come on!" Hissed Hermione. Ron's robes were caught on a rather spiky branch of a tree. "Oh, let me do it!" She snapped as Ron tugged at his robes, making the rip steadily larger. Then they heard a shout. A human shout.  
"I wonder who it is." Said Ron, listening carefully.  
"Do you Ron!" Snapped Hermione. "Isn't it quite obvious who..." She had tugged Ron free and the three of them and Dobby hurried towards the voices.  
  
"You have been in our forest far too long human!" Barked a centaur. Harry, Ron and Hermione dashed behind a large bush, Dobby closely behind them.  
"We shall not take orders from Hagrid anymore!" Roared a centaur.  
Harry peered round the bush and saw, though with a lot of difficulty, as the darkness was thickening by every second, a pack of around 50 centaurs; all circled round Luna Lovegood! "Dobby, come on!" Harry hissed at him, and the four of them leapt out from behind the bush. The eyes of all the centaurs were now resting on them. "More humans!" Roared a centaur.  
  
However, most of the centaurs were not looking at Harry, Ron or Hermione, their eyes were fixed on Dobby. "What... is this... thing doing here?" A centaur asked almost nervously. Luna's large eyes drew to gaze at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dobby as well.  
"Who, the elf?" Harry asked stressing the word elf.  
"We have never heard of such things." Said another centaur.  
"Well, do you know what elves can do?" Harry asked them. All of the centaurs were now staring warily at Dobby. They looked almost afraid.  
"We do not like new things." Said a centaur at the end of the pack.  
"Oh what can we do for you to take it away!" Bellowed a centaur at the front.  
"Well," began Harry, speaking his demands with caution. "We're asking that you may welcome Firenze back into the forest. He is no longer at Hogwarts."  
"That traitor!" Barked a dozen centaurs. "Never!"  
"Well," stammered Hermione. "We'll stay here, with the elf."  
Harry could tell they were thinking about it, even if there were looks of fury in their faces. They drew towards each other and began talking, but they were talking so softly Harry couldn't hear what they were saying. Luna slipped away from them and towards Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dobby.  
The centaurs parted. "We have discussed what we think." Said an old centaur at the front. "And we have decided to accept Firenze."  
"Oh, that's good!" Said Hermione happily. "We'll just go and get..."  
"You will not!" Barked a different centaur. "We have decided to welcome Firenze, but take you." Harry froze. Dobby was quivering down near his waist.  
"But... we'll stay here with the elf!" Hermione shouted. "We'll stay!"  
"You will not." Said a centaur. "We will destroy the elf, as you call it."  
"Destroy it!" Harry's blood seemed to have frozen.  
"Yes." Said a centaur. "For Baine knows what this creature is. It is from Hogwarts and will obey any command."  
"No it will not!" Roared Harry. "Dobby, don't listen to them, this is an order! Stay here with us!" Dobby did not do anything to show he had understood. He was standing still by Harry.  
"Come here, elf." Ordered a centaur. Dobby did not move. Hermione shot sparks high into the air. Harry knew this was a bad idea. The centaurs stamped their hooves in fury.  
"I'm sorry." Said Hermione breathlessly. "I lost control of the wand."  
Harry looked at Luna. She was gazing at something on the ground, feet from Harry. Harry looked down. It was a snake. A large, fat, green and red one.  
Hermione screamed. "It's poisonous!"  
"Go on." Said Luna calmly, as though they were in a Hogwarts corridor. "Speak to it."  
Harry stared at her. It was true, Harry was a parsletongue. He had not used this rare gift for four years. Dumbledore believed Voldermort had passed it on to him when he had tried to murder him. Voldermort himself had been one. "I'll try." He said, gazing at the snake. "Er, help me!" The snake turned to face him. It understood! The snake turned and began wriggling towards the centaurs at a great speed. The centaurs eyeing it nervously, scattered. Harry turned to the snake. "Thanks." He said. The snake turned towards him for a minute, then vanished.  
"Luna, what are you doing in here?" Harry asked her as they began to leave the forest. Luna said nothing. Then, Hagrid came galloping towards them looking breathless.  
"Are you ok?" He asked them, looking very concerned. "I saw them sparks."  
"We're fine." Said Harry. "They agreed to take Firenze back." He explained what had happened all the way out of the forest.  
"Yer mustn't go in there any more." Hagrid said to Luna as they left the forest. "Them centaurs, if they find yer..."  
Luna said nothing. They all returned to the castle and Dobby returned to the kitchen. "Dobby does hope he was of use Harry Potter." He stammered.  
"You were excellent!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said together. Dobby smiled at them, then vanished downstairs.  
"Well we've done it!" Said Ron happily.  
"Done what?" Asked Ginny coming over to them. They were back in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in their favourite chairs by the fire.  
"A quest." Said Ron.  
"A quest? What sort of quest?" Ginny persisted.  
"A quest into the forbidden forest Ginny, putting all our lives at danger." Said Hermione glaring at Ron and Harry accusingly.  
"It was your idea!" Snapped Ron indignantly.  
Ginny had an odd look to her tonight, but Harry couldn't quite work out what it was. He suddenly realised what Anna had told him on the train back from Hogwarts, when he had discovered her in that corridor. He pulled Hermione and Ron away.  
"It's Anna!" He hissed at them. "Don't tell her anything!"  
"No way!" Ron's jaw fell open.  
"Yes, she's a metamorphmagus and she's been using it to disguise herself as other people!"  
"I'll ask her something only she would know." Said Ron, looking very pale. "Er Ginny, what's my favourite quidditch team?" Ron called over at her.  
Ginny was silent for a moment, then whispered, "I don't remember."  
Ron grinned triumphantly. "Then she's not Ginny. She knows it's the Chudley cannons. Honestly, she would never forget! Hey Anna, why are you disguised as my sister?" He called over.  
Hermione glared at him. "Oh you idiot!" She snapped.  
"Who says I am?" Ginny, or Anna rather asked him.  
Ron didn't reply.  
"I'm going to Dinner." Said Anna "And by the way, I know where you, the elf and Luna Lovegood were this evening. In the forbidden forest." She left the common room.  
"She mustn't do that!" Said Hermione. "It's dangerous. There's something odd about her, I think she's some sort of spy. How else would she know about this evening? You know it was Ginny last time who gave you that note, she read it and made sure she was there in her invisibility cloak."  
  
"Hello" said Ginny as she came through the portrait to the common room. "I've been practising quidditch with..."  
"What's my favourite quidditch team?" Ron asked her abruptly.  
Ginny frowned at him. "The Chudley cannons. Why?"  
Ron let out a sigh of relief and sunk back in his chair. "What?" Ginny asked him again.  
"Ginny," Hermione began. "Anna Chang is pretending to be you."  
"Oh." Said Ginny. There was no expression in her voice. "Right. Well, I can't see why..."  
"I can." Said Hermione. "She's spying on you, Harry for someone. I wonder who. It's like that dream Hagrid's been having, that voice. Maybe Anna's been having the same one."  
"What dream?" Ginny asked her.  
"Like that dream people had over Christmas. I think it's connected in some way." Hermione said frowning. "But we need to find out exactly what the dream says. We need to see Hagrid." She looked out of the small common room window. It was very dark.  
"We'll go tomorrow." Said Harry firmly.  
"But you don't need to see Hagrid." Ginny said smiling. "Try Neville, Ingrid, Luna, or that Polkiss boy."  
"Why?" Harry asked her in surprise.  
"Well, who was at that meeting on the first day back?" Ginny asked him looking excited.  
"You mean..." said Ron slowly. "That all the people who've seen someone die will be having weird dreams."  
"That means it's Voldermort who's behind it all!" Hermione yelled triumphantly. Ron and Ginny flinched at hearing Voldermort's name.  
"Yeah," said Harry. "That would make sense, and that's what Dumbledore thinks. But he wouldn't bother controlling Dumbledore; he's too powerful. I need to find them!"  
"Well Ingrid's over there." Ginny said pointing over at a corner where three large armchairs were facing the fire. "And I think Luna's at the owlery."  
But Ron had already made up his mind. "Oi! Ingrid!" He yelled in the direction of where there was a tuft of reddish brown hair poking out from behind the large red armchair. The tuft of hair vanished and was replaced by Ingrid's face.  
Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione hurried over to her. "Hi," Harry said. "We were just wondering, if you'd been having, those dreams."  
Ingrid smiled at him. She was accompanied by her brother, William Shakklebolt and a fourth year girl Harry didn't know the name of. "Yes." She said. "I have been, it's odd because Andrew hasn't been."  
"Well, Dumbledore hasn't been and he's seen someone die." Ginny said.  
  
"That's true," said Ingrid thoughtfully, "but he's powerful."  
"Are you saying I'm not powerful?" Grinned Andrew. He and William were having another match of gobstones. "I just won." He announced happily as though he knew they were searching for the source of his unusually cheerful mood.  
"Anyway," Ingrid continued as Andrew turned back to the gobstones board. The fourth year girl next to her was watching their conversation with interest. "If you want to know what happens, well it's about you. It's really odd. Just like that time over Christmas."  
"Oh! I have that dream! The one with the darkness, and weird voices, that Professor McGonnagal said we might have!" She girl next to Ingrid piped up.  
"Really?" Ingrid asked her in surprise. "You mean the one about-, "  
"Yes!" Said the girl. Harry had not seen her with Ingrid before. She had large round glasses and long brown hair. "I'm Gretchen." She announced. "Well, it's odd. But I know we aren't the only ones. Well, there's this darkness. And then there's a voice. It's cold and eyrie and - "  
Ingrid was looking at Gretchen with dislike, apparently annoyed at her for taking her opportunity to tell Harry about the dream. Gretchen however carried on. "Well the voice, it tells me weird stuff." Her eyes grew large and behind the glasses they appeared larger still. "Like, well about you." She gazed at Harry. "But I don't listen. It's silly. No one does do they Ingrid?" Ingrid said nothing so Gretchen harped on. "So I don't obey but the voice says to get to know you. It's really weird!"  
"I can imagine." Said Ron grumpily.  
"And it's really dark! The voice echoes! I dream it about once a week and every time, the voice says, I see you have found out no information. I am disappointed. But what's it going to do? The voice is a figment of my imagination." Ingrid got to her feet and stalked off to the other end of the common room leaving Gretchen to pester the boys. "Can I play? I'm good at gobstones. I'm better at charms but I'm good at gobstones!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left them and headed back to the other end of the common room, by their favourite chairs by the fire. They could still hear Gretchen withering on: "I got 101 percent in my charms exam! You're not even listening are you?!"  
"So..." Said Ginny. "You know who is up to something. I'd watch out if I were you Harry, anyone who tries to get to know you, they're just working for him."  
  
"Hey Potty!" Came a loud jeer from the Slytherin table. "Goyle's dreaming about you!"  
"Fantasising more like!" Laughed Piers Polkiss.  
Harry turned. Over at the opposite end of the great hall was Malfoy and Piers waving and shouting at him. Then he saw Goyle, over as far away from them as possible. So Goyle was supposed to be 'getting to know him' too. It wasn't working. Harry knew Goyle would rather get to know a mandrake than get to know him.  
"Goyle! Fantasising about Harry!" Roared a Ravenclaw who had obviously overheard the Slytherins shouts. Harry glared at them. He knew Goyle wasn't the only one. Why was it him? And more importantly, why were none of them obeying the voice. None of them apart from...  
"Hi Harry, Goyle's dreaming about you." Came Anna Chang's voice.  
"I would never have guessed." Snapped Harry.  
Anna glared at him, obviously offended. "I was just wondering," she said stiffly, "If I could come with you on your next trek into the forbidden forest."  
Ron and Hermione were watching them carefully. "Well you may know that much," said Ron still frowning at her, "But we know you're not really Anna Chang and we know Loony Lovegood's not a Skelthirophus and we know..."  
Anna fixed him with an expressionless look. "I know that." She said. "But you're wrong. I'm not Anna Black."  
"Yes you are!" Argued Ron. "It's on the tapestry, so stop pretending you're related to the Changs."  
"I know I'm not related to the Changs." Anna said, still in the same quiet expressionless voice. "I'm not related to your Godfather either though Harry."  
"How d'you know about Sirius!" Harry asked her. If the ministry found this out... "And how d'you know we know about Luna and you?"  
Anna said nothing. "I just know." She mumbled eventually.  
"Well someone obviously told you!" Hermione said.  
"Yes," snapped Anna now glaring at Hermione. Her eyes were no longer soft and brown. There seemed to be flames dancing in her pupils. They were cold and sharp. Harry was now was certain she had been obeying the dreams. But she hadn't gone to the meeting. She had told him she had never been fond of Regulus Black. But he was not her father, she had said so herself, who had she seen die? But maybe she was related to him after all. Luna had told them not to trust her, but could they trust Luna? Then Anna spoke again. "Someone told me, but that is not for you to know about." Then she walked away, dark hair sweeping her back as she went.  
"So who is she related to?" Ron asked stupidly.  
"How should we know that?" Hermione snapped. "Don't you think we'd tell you if we..."  
"Look!" Harry said, he pointed over at the Slytherins. Anna was in deep conversation with Malfoy. But if they weren't really related, then... but did Malfoy know that? They had to find out.  
"Hey Polkiss!" Ron barked as Piers headed upstairs. "D'you know who Anna Chang's related to?"  
Piers turned and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Draco told me, she's Anna Black. She's sort of Draco's cousin." He turned and continued walking.  
"Where is dear Draco anyway?" Harry asked him. "Or the bodyguards?"  
"What bodyguards?" Piers asked them, left eyebrow almost vanishing under his hair. "Oh, if you mean them... Crabbe and Goyle. Draco decided they weren't important."  
"So he just got rid of them?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah," Muttered Piers and vanished upstairs.  
Then they spotted Crabbe and Goyle. Sitting in a corner and gaping at a newspaper article. "Does the Daily Prophet still think I'm insane?" Harry asked them, but it didn't appear to be the Daily Prophet they were reading, it was Witch Weekly.  
"Crabbe! Goyle!" Ron yelled, still concealed behind the tapestry Harry himself had hidden behind so many times before. Harry watched laughing as Crabbe and Goyle stood up, eyes darting round and noses twitching as though they thought they could smell Ron. Then they lumbered off down the corridor, leaving the magazine behind.  
"Quick," Harry hissed. The seventh year Head boy was patrolling the corridor and was frowning at the magazine, obviously about to pick it up. Harry, Ron and Hermione lurched forward and grabbing the magazine, dashed back behind the tapestry, but to their surprise, found that it was not empty.  
"Ouch!" Came a voice from where Ron's foot was. Ron lifted up his foot. It was Ingrid, Andrew and William.  
"What are you doing here? How do you know about the tapestry?" Harry asked them.  
"Fred and George told us." Ingrid said. "And they also gave us this." She pulled out a small blue bottle that looked like the venom from a Doxy that Fred and George had shown him last year.  
"It's Doxy Venom." William said. "We're experimenting with it, but no luck so far." He gestured at a spot about a foot from them where there was a small hole in the floor that looked like something had exploded there. There was a strip of muggle selotape over it. "We couldn't find a spell to repair it." William explained.  
"Why are you experimenting with Doxy Venom?" Hermione asked, sitting down and pointing her wand at the hole, causing it to be filled with stone again.  
"Gretchen." Andrew muttered.  
"She won't leave us alone!" William said.  
"And she's really annoying. I got 101 percent in charms." Ingrid mimicked.  
"I wouldn't curse her." Hermione said disapprovingly.  
"We're not going to." Grinned William.  
"We'll see who's laughing when she can't do the next charms exam!" Andrew said.  
"What d'you mean?" Ron asked. "How do you do that?"  
"Well," Ingrid explained, "we're feeding her some sort of potion so she can't think of the answer."  
"Try a pen." Ron suggested.  
"Oh, like that answer to your queries one?" William asked. "I bought one of them at you brothers' shop!"  
"That's a good idea," Ingrid said looking thoughtful. "But..." she said scanning the index of a thick red book. "We'll need..." she turned to a page towards the end of the book. "Yes, Doxy Venom, a boomslang skin and Murtlap essence. We've got the rest."  
"I know where you can get Murtlap essence!" Hermione said.  
"And Snape's got some Boomslang skin in his private stores." Ron suggested.  
"I can't see Snape lending us..." William began.  
"You don't ask him!" Ron said sounding exasperated. "You just do it, we needed some in our second year."  
"We could do it now," Ingrid said. "I wonder if he's in his office or not." Harry pulled out his marauder's map.  
"He is." He said. "Wait, he's leaving. Watch out for him, he's on the fifth floor corridor."  
"How d'you know..." Andrew began but Ingrid and William were already racing out. "Wait for me!" He yelled and followed them.  
"Poor Gretchen," Hermione sighed.  
Ron and Harry grinned at each other. "It's a good idea though." Ron said.  
"Well, back to this." Hermione said in a business like tone and pulling out the magazine. She flicked through the pages to the one Crabbe and Goyle were reading.  
"Hey, our magazine's gone!" Came a loud grunt from the corridor.  
"Why are you two looking at me!" Came a bossy voice. "I'm Head Boy."  
They turned back to the magazine. The headline glared up at them. 'What's happening to the Daily Prophet?'  
The popular Wizard newspaper 'The Daily Prophet' seems in many cases to have lost its touch. Last year, the Daily Prophet had the latest headlines, mainly based on the subjects of Harry Potter, Dumbledore, or Hogwarts. And are currently missing our top subjects such as 'Lucius Malfoy goes under Trial after Potter names him as Death Eater'. When questioned, the daily Prophet manager refused to answer questions and only said they were under new management. However, it is true to say that all the newspapers still believe in Potter's insanity.  
  
Harry groaned. "Who wrote this?" He asked gloomily.  
Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't believe it!" She whispered. "Rita Skeeter!" 


	24. chapter24

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
CHAPTER 24  
  
"Tell us again where we're supposed to be going?" Ron asked her as they headed into Hogsmeade. It was already heaving. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the Easter holidays.  
Harry caught sight of Cho and a seventh year prefect heading into a teashop Harry and Cho had been in the year before. "Harry!" Hermione hissed. She was pointing at a small figure climbing a hill. "It's Anna! She's headed for the Shrieking shack!" Harry watched her progress for a while, then she vanished inside it. The three of them had been inside the Shrieking shack once before in their third year. It was rumoured to be haunted but they had found out that the shrieks that could be heard and ruined furniture was the doing of the moonlight wolf, Remus Lupin. It was vacant now however.  
"I wonder what it's used for now," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
"Some sort of club probably," Ron said. "So where are we going?"  
"Oh yes," said Hermione checking the large clock outside the Three Broomsticks. "But we've still got half an hour. We're meeting her in the Three Broomsticks again, easiest place."  
"Who?" Ron asked her.  
Hermione merely smiled "She will be there, she has to be." She said mysteriously.  
Harry knew it was no use reasoning with her. "Let's go and see if Fred and George have opened their shop yet." He said, so they headed down the street to a large red shop that read, 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.' Ron and Harry grinned and dashed inside, Hermione, trying with fail to tell them about a new bottle of ink she needed, reluctantly followed.  
It was very similar to the one in Diagon alley. But it was much busier. Harry caught sight of Ingrid, William and Andrew talking to Fred no doubt about Gretchen while George worked at the counter. "Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Fred yelled at them.  
"Hello," Said Hermione, "Is there much more business for you in Hogsmeade?"  
"Definitely," grinned Fred. "And we only work Hogsmeade weekends! There's loads of time off. We're just helping troubled customers." He grinned at Ingrid, Andrew and William.  
"Oh, hi Harry." Said William. "I bet Katie was really annoyed that I didn't turn up for Quidditch practise. I couldn't come, and I didn't have time to tell her." He turned back to Fred who was handing them a list of instructions.  
"Follow this and you'll be fine." Fred said to them and went over to help George who was having difficulty taking all the orders.  
"So are you two commentating again?" Ron asked Ingrid and Andrew.  
"No," Ingrid said. "I think they got Michael Corner to do it. Do you know when the next match is?"  
"It's just before the holidays I think," Harry said. "Late March."  
"Well, we have a week." Said William cheerfully. "Maybe even more."  
"A week and two days." Said Ron. "Katie told us."  
"Come on!" Snapped Hermione. "I really need to get this ink!"  
So they left the shop and waited impatiently while Hermione chose a pot of ink. They arrived at the Three Broomsticks with five minutes to spare. "She's not here yet." Hermione said, sitting down at a table in the corner. "But Mandy is."  
"Who?" Ron asked. Hermione waved at a girl with reddish blond curly hair, Marietta Edgecomb's sister, the first year girl who they had met on the train. "Why is she here?" Ron asked grumpily as he moved up to make space for her.  
"Hello Hermione." She said sitting down. "I think I got the time wrong."  
"Well, here comes Rita." Hermione said looking frostily over at the doors where a woman with greying blond hair and a crocodile skin handbag came marching over to them. It was Rita Skeeter. Harry knew that Hermione had the fact that she was an unregistered animagus as defence and he also knew that if it wasn't for that, she wouldn't have bothered coming.  
"So sorry," she said almost sarcastically. "Am I late?"  
"No, not at all." Said Hermione stiffly.  
"So, why exactly did you want to meet me here? Yes, I'll have a Gilly water please." A waitress had just arrived.  
"Three butterbeers." Hermione said.  
The waitress looked at Mandy expectantly but she said nothing, so the waitress left the table. "Well," Hermione began fumbling in her pocket for something. "How can you explain this?" She pulled out a scrap of paper, which was the article from Witch Weekly.  
Rita gave her a false smile. "Surely you don't mind me writing stories about other newspapers that are true?"  
Hermione glowered and pointed to the last sentence which read 'However, it is true to say that all the newspapers still believe in Potter's insanity.'  
Rita smiled again. "Well, I said newspapers, not magazines."  
"You still said..." Hermione began. The waitress arrived with a drinks tray. Harry Ron and Hermione shoved some sickles in the waitress' bony hand but Rita Skeeter smiled and handed her a galleon.  
"You can keep the change." She said. Smiling broadly, the waitress left them.  
Hermione glared. "I bet that was the money you earned from that stupid article!" She snapped.  
Rita Skeeter was no longer smiling. "Well what was the point in bringing me here? It's done now." She snapped. "I'm not doing another interview for free!"  
"Does he pay people Mandy?" Hermione asked her.  
"Um, I don't know. I don't think so." She mumbled. "Well only important people..."  
Rita's eyes flashed, but she said nothing. "Just tell me what I have to do." She said at last in a falsely sweet voice.  
"Write about Harry, say he's not insane." Hermione said.  
"But he may well be!" Rita said. "I can't write down plain lies.  
"You didn't mind writing down plain lies about Harry being insane." Hermione argued. "That's why Mandy's here. Her father helps with the Daily Prophet."  
"Of course though," Mandy said. "He's unlikely to pay you, since you wrote about how the Daily Prophet is loosing its touch."  
"Actually." Rita said stiffly. "I am a good friend of..."  
"Well, will you do the interview?" Hermione asked her.  
"Oh alright then." Rita said, though her teeth were clenched. "Go on then, tell me what to write."  
"Right, good." Hermione said at the end. "Do you know when it will be published Mandy?"  
"Well, a few days I think." Mandy said smiling. "The Daily Prophet's always looking out for new stories, so hopefully soon."  
"Well, thanks for coming." Hermione said. "And no more articles about Harry." She warned Rita, who scowled but picked up her crocodile skin handbag and left the three broomsticks.  
They turned to Mandy who had not moved. "You're in Hufflepuff aren't you?" Hermione asked her hopefully, but Mandy shook her head.  
"No, I'm in Ravenclaw." She said.  
"Oh, right. It's just, do you know why Anna Chang's going to the Shrieking shack today?" Hermione asked her.  
Mandy looked at her for a while. "No. But that's what she's been told to do."  
"But, why?" Hermione pressed on.  
"Well, I'm not sure but she's having orders in her dreams to go there, I don't think she can help it. It's like she's hypnotised or something. She just does it without knowing. It's really weird."  
"Yeah, well that's what everyone says about her isn't it." Harry said.  
Mandy opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a gaggle of first year girls they had met on the train, including Scarlett's sister Verisa. "Are you done yet Mandy? It's really boring waiting for you." So Mandy left the table to join her friends.  
"Her father's there!" Hermione said. "He's giving her orders!"  
"That's really odd." Harry said thoughtfully. "Because, well who is her father? Is he alive or not?"  
"Maybe, it's a dead person giving her commands, like those dreams over Christmas." Hermione said.  
"Yeah, probably." Said Ron, who did not appear to be as interested in this conversation as Hermione and Harry were.  
  
"OK, just remember to..." It was the day before their match against Ravenclaw and they were currently out on the quidditch pitch, listening to Katie talk. "Keep an eye out for bludgers, the quaffle and the snitch."  
"And other players!" William added.  
"Yes," said Katie. "If the weather stays like this, we should be fine. I hear that the captain is Rose Clearwater. We can't loose this match." Katie looked at Harry. "If we win, we've probably won the quidditch cup because Hufflepuff lost against Ravenclaw and they're likely to loose again in May.  
Harry trudged inside with Ron. It seemed to all depend on him. Whether they lost the quidditch cup or not. Then he remembered who the seeker was going to be. Cho Chang.  
Harry barely slept that night. Centaurs, quidditch and Anna Chang weaved in and out of his mind. But his worries did not stop when he fell asleep. "I see you have chosen to ignore me Harry Potter." Echoed the same familiar voice. "If you continue to do so, I will have to put a stop to it." He knew he should tell Dumbledore, but when he woke, he could barely remember the dreams.  
"Come on Harry!" Ron yelled. Harry emerged from under the covers. At last, it was the morning. Then he remembered the quidditch match. "Katie going wild." Ron grinned. "She's desperate to cram in some training before breakfast."  
It was true. She pounced on him the second he arrived at the Great Hall. "Where were you?!" She roared. "I finally managed to get Ginny and Emily up, then you -" Harry looked around. The Great Hall was quite full already. Harry checked his watch. "It's too late now." Katie snapped sulkily. "You'd better get some breakfast before the match."  
So Harry and Ron managed to escape to the Gryffindor table. "It's after breakfast." Ron informed Harry. He had gone rather pale. "But the new Ravenclaw team isn't much good." He reassured.  
It was then that Harry glanced over at the teachers' table. To his astonishment, he saw that it was almost empty. Snape and Professor Trelawny were the only teachers there. "Where d'you think they are?" Harry asked Ron.  
"Who?" Ron asked, looking over at the Slytherin table.  
"No, there." Harry pointed over at the two remaining teachers.  
"Dunno, maybe they're already at the quidditch pitch."  
Hermione sat down opposite them. "Hermione, have you noticed -" Harry began.  
"Yes." Said Hermione thoughtfully. "I saw Professor McGonnagal just a minute ago, she was leaving the castle, she looked really worried about something. I wonder what..."  
Then came a voice, spoken through a microphone no doubt. It echoed round the hall. "All return to your house dormitories as soon as possible. The Quidditch match has been cancelled." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. Both of them were looking equally curious and shocked.  
"Come on." Harry said quietly. The students in the great hall were already getting up, all of them muttering to their neighbour. It was just like that time in their second year when Ginny had been taken into the chamber of secrets. Surely nothing like that could have happened this time.  
  
"What d'you think has happened?" Katie asked them, she was very white and was looking nervous.  
"I've no idea." Harry said. The gaggle of students were dividing off at the stairs, the four of them joined the end of the Gryffindor lot.  
"Ron!" Ginny came hurrying towards them.  
"So we know its not you this time." Ron said looking relieved.  
"No, it's Anna Chang!" Ginny said, she sounded breathless. "Scarlett's younger sister's in her house. She just got up in the middle of the night and left the castle. She was muttering something about obeying orders and the Shrieking Shack. They don't know whether she's alive or not. You-know-who's got Hogwarts as his prime target now. Any of us could be attacked!"  
"Does McGonnagal know?" Hermione asked her.  
"I think so." Ginny said. "Scarlett probably told her."  
They arrived at the Gryffindor common room to find that Professor Lovegood was there and counting the students who entered. "Right," he said when they were all in the common room. "Professor McGonnagal has left in search of a girl in Hufflepuff who left the castle in the night. That is why I am here." Many of the faces Harry could see now looked both shocked and nervous. "I must warn all of you who... who can see thestrals and who are having odd dreams. We believe this could have happened to any of you. We know that some of you will be hearing orders and a voice telling you to obey. It is very important for you all to ignore that voice. If you do obey, you are walking into the hands of, he-who-must-not be named. And I don't need to tell any of you how dangerous this could be. Currently we have powerful wizards searching the shrieking shack as that is where you- know-who is rumoured to be. There should be no reason for you to worry, and if any of you see you companions getting up in the night and appear to be sleepwalking, you must wake them up. The castle is being guarded even more carefully so this will not happen again." Professor Lovegood turned towards the entrance to the common room. Professor McGonnagal had just entered.  
"Ah, thank you," she said to Professor Lovegood. "It's alright you don't need to panic. She appeared to be under some sort of imperius curse. We are currently in search of the source of her unnatural behaviour so none of you have any reason whatsoever to worry. As a safety precaution we have set many guards outside each house common room. So everyone in the common rooms is safe. And I am sure that is all of you." She smiled then she and Professor Lovegood left the common room. The Gryffindors at once erupted into chatter.  
"I bet you know who's put an imperius curse on Anna! Maybe it was in her sleep. But how did he do that... I wonder if it's possible. Then he is very powerful." Hermione was talking excitedly to Harry and Ron. "Well I'm glad everyone's safe now." She said happily. "But then it wouldn't effect Ron or I would it?"  
"No." Said Harry vaguely. He was thinking about what Hermione had said about everyone being safe. "They're not." He said. "Not everyone's safe. What about Hagrid? Or Luna? If she's still in the forest."  
"Oh, I'm sure Luna won't be going back into the forbidden forest anymore and Hagrid's probably being guarded too." Hermione said reassuringly.  
"I suppose you're right." Harry said but this didn't stop him worrying.  
"It was worse than ever last night." Ingrid said. There were large bags under her eyes and she looked exhausted. She sat down in an armchair opposite them. "The dreams. The same voice kept repeating the same words. 'Come to me' it was so loud." She yawned.  
"I dreamt about it last night as well." Harry said.  
"Ooh! Me too!" An excited Gretchen came dashing over to them.  
"Got yourself another fan." Andrew Evans whispered. He had come with Ingrid but Harry hadn't noticed him. "Or maybe she's obeying orders."  
"What's that?" Gretchen piped up. "Oh what are you talking about! Is it about charms? I hear you only got 55% on the charms test." She said to Andrew who glared at her. Gretchen shook her head sympathetically. "You know, if you read more books on charms, maybe you'll be more like me!" She skipped away, humming some annoying song that according to Ginny's face had reached the seats by the window.  
"Then I'm never reading another book for as long as I live." Muttered Andrew. "But we'll soon be getting our own back on her." He looked expectantly at his sister.  
"Yeah," yawned Ingrid. "But it won't be for another two weeks, the boomslang skin needs to mature in the full moonlight.  
"Right." Harry said. His thoughts regarding their plan were quickly changing. He glanced over at Gretchen who had turned upside down in her armchair. Her legs were waving above the back of the chair and were causing quite a lot of attention. But how would she feel to get no marks at all in charms? Harry couldn't help felling a bit sorry for her.  
Ron's thoughts on this matter however, contradicted Harry's completely. "It's going to be hilarious!" He chortled as he watched Gretchen turn the right way up and narrow her eyes over at Ingrid and Andrew. "Just brilliant!"  
"Do you think the match is still on?" Katie asked them. "She was ok."  
  
"Yes, but it could have been really serious! I suppose Dumbledore's at the ministry of magic or something to investigate. I don't suppose it will be."  
"Well, I suppose that's good." Said Katie. "We might not play until after the Easter holidays." 


	25. chapter25

CHAPTER 25  
  
It turned out; they weren't going to play until after Easter. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Hagrid's cabin the first day of their holidays. "Ah hello." Hagrid beamed at them when they entered. "They accepted Firenze, he wants to thank you, but... you don't fancy going back in the forest do you?" Hagrid's bearded face beamed at them.  
"We'll go." Said Harry quickly.  
"Will we?" Ron muttered but Harry ignored him.  
"It's not dangerous in there." Hagrid said gruffly.  
"Oh yeah, it's perfectly safe. There's only werewolves, giant spiders and you-know-who's death eaters." Ron muttered again.  
"Ah, the werewolves won't hurt yer!" Hagrid said, overhearing. "They're only in the heart of the forest anyway. And Aragog's alright. He's just a spider yer know. There shouldn't be any death eaters... but well I'm not welcome in the forest. You can send up sparks. I'll keep a watch out from the edge."  
So five minutes later they had entered the forest. It wasn't the evening, but the trees thickened blocking all sunlight. They heard the sound of four hooves. It was just one centaur. It was odd, as they rarely came far from the forest centre. "Firenze?" Hermione called.  
"Ah, my human friends." Firenze said smiling. "I wanted to thank you. I also wanted to warn you. The stars have told us centaurs many things, one is that you must not bond with..."  
"We know about that." Harry said.  
"I see." Firenze said. "Also, danger is near. Danger is getting much nearer by the minute."  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
"Stars do not name names." Firenze said gravely. "Just be careful. I must return to my tribe before any of them get suspicious. I should not be talking to you at all really. But, the tribe know a lot more about the danger than me. You could talk to them."  
"Talk to them!" Hermione spluttered. "Last time we tried talking to them they..."  
"Do not worry," Firenze said. "Their thoughts regarding humans have changed, they will require something in return of course."  
"Well, we could try..." Hermione said, thinking it over. "After all, we could just hear what we've got to do couldn't we?"  
"Ok." Harry said and they headed into the heart of the forest.  
"Ah, humans." Said a centaur at the front of the pack with a long mane.  
He waited, so Hermione spoke. "We were... wondering if... we could give you something in return for you telling us... what the stars say about... danger."  
"Indeed." Another centaur spoke. "We require ingredients, if you can get them for us, we will tell you what you need to know."  
"What ingredients do you require?" Harry asked them.  
"The blood from a freshly slain werewolf, the heart of a Mucostile, boomslang skin matured by moonlight and Gilly weed. We have little ideas where to find them." A centaur said as though this line had been learned by heart.  
Harry looked at Hermione who looked shocked but determined. "We'll do it." She said.  
  
"Are you mad!" Ron asked her five minutes later; they were leaving the forest. "How are we going to get the blood of a freshly slain werewolf?!"  
"Oh don't worry Ron! It won't be that hard." Hermione said reassuringly.  
"Won't be that hard!" Ron exclaimed. "Hermione! If you want to murder a werewolf then..."  
"Oh we won't do that!" Hermione laughed. "No, I think I know exactly where to get some werewolf blood, we'll have to wait until the next Hogsmeade weekend though. We'll ask Hagrid for a Mucostile, Gilly weed from the forest and boomslang skin... I'll think about that one."  
Harry couldn't help secretly agreeing with Ron, Hermione was mad to even think about doing some centaur quest. She found a way to get boomslang skin however, which was not to Ron's liking at all.  
"I know I shouldn't take it..." Hermione muttered as she gazed longingly at Ingrid, Andrew and William's ingredients that were lying abandoned on a table by the entrance to the common room. "But how else will we get one?"  
"But Hermione!" Ron pleaded "think how funny it will be!"  
"It might be funny for you, but it won't be for her!" Hermione said glaring at Ron.  
Ron groaned and turned away. "Go on then, take it." He said with a sigh as though this sentence came as a great strain to him.  
Hermione looked at the abandoned boomslang skin. "You know, I have a better idea." She said. "Ingrid..." Ingrid was sitting by the window, watching Hedwig fly round outside. "I've been reading up about this quill, and it's so much simpler to just use a pinch of dragon skin. I've got some if you want."  
Ingrid frowned. "Well, I've already had the boomslang skin matured by the full moon. It's ready and it seems a waste to throw it away."  
"Oh, we'll have it!" Hermione said brightly. "We need boomslang skin."  
"Oh all right," said Ingrid at last. "I hope it works."  
"It will, I'll go and get the dragon skin. They're my care of magical creatures gloves actually, but you can have them." Hermione headed upstairs.  
"Do you think it's true? Will it still work with Dragon skin?" Ron asked Harry looking hopeful.  
"I dunno." Said Harry, watching Hermione return and trade the dragon skin for the boomslang skin. "Probably."  
"Right." Said Hermione happily. "I'll go and fetch a mucostile!" She hurried off.  
"She's keen." Said Ron.  
"Well, the sooner the better really." Said Harry.  
"What are you doing?" Ginny came over to their table.  
Harry and Ron explained about what the centaurs said. "We want to find out all about you-know who," Ron said. "And about that weird Chang girl..." He gasped. "Ginny," he said in a whisper. "What's my favourite quidditch team?"  
Ginny stared him straight in the eye. "I don't know." She muttered quietly, loosing eye contact.  
Harry and Ron exchanged awe struck looks. "She's going to pass it on to you-know-who in her dreams!" Harry exclaimed; making sure Anna couldn't escape.  
"There's only one thing we can do, "OBLIVIATE!" Harry and Ron both hit her with a memory charm. She now couldn't remember a word of what they had said.  
Ginny or Anna lay still on the floor for a minute, then suddenly, Ginny's eyes opened. Fiery eyes, almost red. "You cannot curse me!" She roared in a voice quite unlike her own. The Gryffindor onlookers were now surrounding her, staring in horror. "I'm coming back! I have my body and soon I'll have more power than ever! I will destroy Albus Dumbledore!" Ginny collapsed on the ground.  
Everyone was watching in horror. "That was Voldermort speaking!" Harry said in shock.  
"Ginny?" Everyone was now waving in front of her face.  
Hermione came running in. "Hermione, you won't believe what you've just missed!" Harry and Ron explained everything to her.  
"I've got to tell someone!" Hermione said in shock. "This is really serious! Voldermort in Hogwarts!" She raced back out of the common room, dumping the small box she was carrying on Harry, who put it aside and glanced at Ginny, who was still lying on the floor, motionless.  
"She is alive isn't she!" Ron asked getting anxious. Harry realised what Ron must feel like seeing his sister lying motionless.  
"She's breathing," said Ingrid who was kneeling down by Ginny and taking her pulse. She smiled when Ron frowned at her. "It's first aid, I learnt it at primary school." She explained.  
Ron grinned and turned back to Harry muttering something about 'The things muggles do,' and opened the box the mucostile was in.  
"Eugh! Ron don't!" Squealed Parvati and Lavender as a loud squelch indicated that Ron had not bothered listening to them.  
The jelly like slug was travelling across the bottom of the container, it's bony skeleton unmistakable through the blob of green jelly it used as a body. "How's Hermione going to get it's heart?" Ron asked. He appeared to be getting quite fond of the mucostile and obviously didn't like the thought of Hermione plunging a hand into it to seize the small reddish shape that was probably one of its most vital organs. The mucostile made another loud squelch.  
"Oh close it!" Lavender said desperately. "I don't like those things, they're so unnatural!"  
Ron did so and returned it to the windowsill. He turned back to Ginny and at the same time, Professor McGonnagal came into the common room. She swept over to Ginny and pulled out her wand. "So, what exactly did she say?" She asked nervously, there were beads of sweat on her bony forehead. Ingrid repeated the words she had spoken. "And you say this is Anna Chang?" Professor McGonnagal asked Hermione who nodded. "Right, Reliota!" She said, pointing her wand at Ginny, who suddenly, changed to Anna, lying breathlessly on the floor. She sat up suddenly and looked around.  
"What happened?" She asked as though waking up.  
"I'll ask you the same question if you don't mind." Professor McGonnagal said frostily. "Starting with the most important school rule we have which is..."  
"I've no idea." Anna said looking round in awe. It was impossible for Harry to tell if she was lying or not, but as she fixed him with an innocent and nervous stare, he knew that she could not be lying. This was the Anna Chang who he had met that night in the castle back in September. "I fell asleep, then when I woke up..."  
Professor McGonnagal was looking anxious. "How long ago was this?" She asked.  
"I don't know," Anna said. "It may have been last night, today even."  
  
"So, you heard a voice in your sleep, then..."  
"I don't know!" Said Anna, staring round frantically like a trapped rabbit. "I might have done."  
"Do you remember saying something about Albus Dumbledore?"  
Anna shook her head. "We'd better go and tell him what's happened. I think something dangerous is going on, we must inform the people straight away." She and Anna left the common room.  
  
"D'you think she's lying?" Ron asked.  
"No," Said Harry and Hermione together.  
"It's obvious Voldermort's controlling her." Harry said.  
"Well, back to the mucostile..." Hermione began as though there had been no interruption. The buzz of voices absorbed in what had just happened were dying away now, and one by one, the students were going up to bed.  
"Yeah, how are you going to get the heart?" Ron asked. "You're not going to kill it are you?"  
"Oh don't be pathetic Ron! It doesn't have feelings it's a mucostile!" Hermione said impatiently.  
"Can't we wait till it dies naturally?" Ron asked her.  
"No, they live for a long time. You never know, it might survive without a heart. Some of these creatures can work without a lot of essential human body parts, while some creatures die if you remove one lung, or one..."  
"Oh cut the muggle talk!" Ron said impatiently. "Will it die or not?"  
  
Hermione sighed patiently. "I don't know." She said. "Why don't we find out? It won't hurt it Ron! It's jelly!" She stuck a finger into the body of the mucostile. It appeared to not have noticed and continued moving.  
"Eugh!" Ron groaned as Hermione carefully pulled out the heart.  
"Don't worry Ron, it's ok." Hermione said bringing her hand out from the body. The mucostile didn't appear to notice a thing Hermione had done. "It doesn't seem to need a heart, then it doesn't have any blood does it?" She had the tiny red organ clutched gently in her hand. "I'll put it in Murtlap essence to keep it fresh." She said and disappeared upstairs.  
"That's gross!" Ron said, examining the heart less mucostile that was plodding away on its journey towards the lid.  
"So now it's just the Werewolf blood and gilly weed." Harry said quietly. "I wonder where Hermione thinks we'll get them."  
But as the Easter Holidays drew to a close, Harry began to wonder whether Hermione had forgotten all about the centaur quest. Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "So Hermione, how are you going to get the werewolf blood?" He asked her in the Great Hall next morning. The Easter Holidays were over and Harry wondered why she had left it so late.  
"Well, we have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon so, well I've been talking to Kingsley Shakklebolt, he's a great fan of the Hogs Head because he picks up all sorts of things there. He said that this Saturday a group of dark wizards are going, so we'll go to." Hermione said smiling.  
"What do you mean Dark wizards?" Ron asked her looking puzzled. "How's that going to help us get the blood?"  
"You'll see," Hermione said mysteriously and left the Great Hall for Transfiguration. Harry and Ron followed.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! I will update when I get more reviews! =) Thanks so much 4 reading! 


	26. chapter26

_A/N: Well... There's not much to say since nobody's reviewing =(Thanks for reading! Here's another chapter!_

**CHAPTER 27**

So that Saturday Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading into Hogsmeade with a gaggle of Students. Harry smiled as he watched Dennis Creevy chase after his crimson hat that was blowing about in the wind. He gave a great leap and fell to the ground with the hat clutched firmly in his hand. He grinned at Harry. "Hi, do you know when the quidditch match is? When's the next practise?" Dennis asked them.

"I don't know about the match yet, but we've got a practise tomorrow." Harry said.

"If we win the match, will we win the quidditch cup?" Dennis asked excitedly.

"Erm, I don't know." Harry said, looking at Ron.

"I think Hufflepuff has to play Slytherin first." Ron said and turned to See Malfoy and Piers Polkiss battle their way past them, glaring up at the Weasley's shop. Harry heard Malfoy mutter something under his breath.

"Well, we'd better go," Hermione said checking her watch, "yes, we've got five minutes, come on!"

So they said goodbye to Dennis and several minutes later had arrived outside the pub, the Hogs Head. The same pub they had met the students who had been interested in the Defence against the dark arts club in. Hermione pushed open the thick wooden door. It squeaked as she did so, and they entered. The same smell of goat filled Harry's nostrils as they entered the dark and gloomy bar.

The same old barman was stacking the dusty butter beers up. Hermione was gazing at the Barman with interest, obviously trying to work something out. Several hooded figures sat over in the corner, emerged in deep conversation. "Who d'you reckon they are?" Ron asked, eyeing the figures suspiciously.

"I don't know." Hermione said quietly. "Let's get drinks, er three butter beers please." The barman looked at Hermione, then his eyes travelled to Harry. He grunted and took three very old looking bottles from the top of the stack.

They sat down near the hooded figures, straining their ears to hear what they were saying. Words like 'Dark lord' and 'Petigrew' issued from their table. "Look," Hermione whispered nudging Harry. Harry turned. A group of around six very large wizards had just entered. Hoods pulled up just like the few in the corner. They approached the Barman.

"Ah." Sneered one of the wizards. "Fancy seeing you 'ere."

The Barman frowned at the wizard. "I told yeh, I'm not 'avin' any more sales in this pub! I want yeh out!"

"Oh, really?" Said another wizard, pulling out his wand. Ron's eyes were very wide, while Hermione looked nervous. "We'll have six Fire Whiskeys."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll bring 'em over." The Barman said breathlessly. The wizards turned to sit at the table by Harry, Ron and Hermione. They began to pull up more chairs, even though there were only six of them. Harry watched amazed at the three wizards in the corner got up and strode over to their table. They sat down in the empty chairs, leaving three still empty. Now the wizards' eyes were on Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione got to her feet, pulling Ron and Harry with her. Nervously they edged over to the table and sat down. "Ah, I should've known you three were involved in it somewhere!" Spat the Barman. He fell silent as one of the wizards turned, and continued dusting the counter with the same old rag he had used last time they had been there. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down. They were directly opposite the dark wizards now, Harry could see their eyes gleaming, feel their hungry stares. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"What yeh got then?" One of the wizards asked impatiently. Hermione looked startled. She obviously hadn't been aware this would happen.

A wizard on his left nudged Harry, he turned. He could just make out Kingsley Shakklebolt's face. He put a finger to his lips and slipped Harry a bottle of something under the table. Harry picked it up and handed what ever it was to one of the dark wizards.

They appeared satisfied and placed it in the centre of the table. "Leprechaun blood." Said the wizard. "How did you know this was exactly what we were looking for?" His eyebrows were raised, and although Harry couldn't see much of his face, he could tell that who ever it was had dark longish hair.

Before Harry could think of something to say, Hermione interrupted. "We've been here a while now," She said pulling up the hood of her cloak. "We are just as interested as you are."

The wizard eyed Ron and Harry who both pulled up their hoods too. The wizard appeared satisfied. "I see." He muttered. "So you also are in searching for Harry Potter?" Harry quickly flattened his hair over his scar, though it was so dark they could not see any difference.

"Yes." Hermione lied. "But we would like something in return for the leprechaun blood."

"Anything we have." Said the wizard. The others nodded in agreement. "You see, this blood is exactly what we need to destroy Harry Potter, this and the rest of our ingredients."

"What!" Ron spluttered. The wizards looked at him. "I mean, what an excellent plan."

The wizards did not seem entirely convinced so Hermione said. "Werewolf blood, freshly slain werewolf blood."

"Ah yes, we have quite a quantity." Said another wizard. "Here," he pulled out a large jar of thick red blood. "Slain today." He added.

"Thank you." Hermione said. "We'll be going now." She pushed the leprechaun blood towards the wizard. "Good luck." She said. They turned to leave but the wizard on Harry's left also stood up.

"I'll be going too." He said. "Good luck with your plan." The four of them left the Hogs Head. They took off their hoods, Kingsley also and headed away from the Hogs Head, over to an empty space behind the stationary shop.

"Thanks," Harry said to Kingsley. "Who were those wizards?"

"Dark wizards, all in league with You-know-who." Kingsley explained.

"Does Dumbledore know? About them trying to destroy me?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, I always report to him, he knows, nothing will happen to you Harry."

With that Kingsley turned and began walking out of Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron and Hermione staring after him.

"It really was very dangerous, if Kingsley hadn't been there..." Hermione said in a whisper that appeared to be not soft enough. They were in the Gryffindor common room and Gretchen came bouncing over.

"What was dangerous?" She asked them. She was clutching a book that was entitled, 'Charms for the advanced'. "I'm in the process of revising for my test. It's going to be fun!"

When no one spoke Gretchen frowned in frustration. "I want to hear!" She moaned. "I've been informed by Ingrid that if I stop talking to her, you'll talk to me!"

"Well we wont!" Ron snapped scowling over at Ingrid who smiled inncoently. "We've got... homework. Here." He pulled from his bag a large book and grabbed a quill, scratching Hermione on the arm in his hurry. Hermione gave him a disgruntled look and began talking to Gretchen, leaving Ron and Harry free to slip away to another table before Hermione rejoined them.

"She's not that bad really," Hermione said. "Once you actually talk to her."

Ron didn't seem convinced. "So, when shall we go back into the forest?"

"Well I think it had better be quite late, but as soon as possible. How about tomorrow night? After your quidditch training."

Harry though about it for the whole of the rest of the evening, even in the dormitories as he fell asleep. What would the centaurs tell them? Should they believe it? Will tomorrow be too late? But he eventually fell asleep. When he did so, he heard the same now grimly familiar voice echoing from darkness. "Harry Potter..." Came the voice. "If you do indeed do what you are planning tomorrow, you will be in grave danger. You must not do it... I will not allow it..." Harry's scar was burning, he was aware of nothing but this and the voice. "I am giving you one last chance Harry Potter, DO NOT GO INTO THE FOREST TOMORROW NIGHT." Harry sat bolt upright. Beads of sweat were glistening on his forehead; his scar was still searing with pain, but ever less so now. To his surprise, he found himself vaguely wondering if he should obey the voice, but that meant obeying Voldermort and if Voldermort didn't want him to go into the forest, then why should he not? He didn't go back to sleep but lay awake for the last few hours of the night. The result was unmistakable.

"Potter, what are you doing?" It was Transfiguration. Harry was absentmindedly prodding the spider he was supposed to be vanishing with his wand. It was now a violent shade of purple and was inflating so it rose above his head, Ron nervously watching it, Harry knew that one of Ron's greatest fears was a spider. "You're not paying attention!" Snapped McGonnagal flicking her wand so the spider fell to Harry's desk again and returned to its natural colour. Ron's spider was as far away from him as possible and instead of vanishing had sprouted a new set of eight hairy legs. Ron pushed the container still further away. "Well no wonder you can't get it right if you won't take the lid of the container off!" Snapped Professor McGonnagal. Harry tried again with the spider, but for all the effect it had, he might just as well have told it to vanish itself.

At last he escaped to the quidditch pitch. Katie was in a good mood because of the weather. "It's nice and springy," she said pushing down on the ground. "Not a perfect choice, but the weather is great, no need to worry about getting wet. We're not playing for a while now. There's going to be just one more match then it's us."

Her good mood was quickly evaporating during the practise. Dennis and William were having a broomstick fight, bashing the front of their brooms together until Katie had had enough. "Will you two stop messing around!" She roared down their end. "We have got to practise and if you continue to - "

"It doesn't matter, I've got a comet." William said as he and Dennis bashed their clubs together instead.

"It's not about the broomsticks!" Katie snapped, swooping over. "It's about the fact that we need to practise and we can't under these circumstances." Harry watched as Ginny and Emily flew over to Dennis and handed him something orange that he popped into his mouth.

They continued flying, but were distracted by Dennis Creevy who was flying round and round in circles singing at the top of his voice. "Can you stop that?" Katie shouted over, trying not to laugh.

"I – can't – help –it!" Dennis panted and continued singing. Ginny and Emily were in hysterics.

"Fred and George gave them to me." Ginny whispered, but unluckily, Katie overheard. By the time they landed she was in a very bad mood, despite the weather now.

Harry and Ron saw Hermione in the stands and made their way over to her. "Lets go." She muttered and they headed towards the forest. It was not very dark, although it was eight- thirty. But the moment they set foot in the forest, it at once seemed much darker. They tiptoed through, although quite familiarised with the path to take; it still came as a shock when once again Ron's foot got caught in Devil's Snare.

First they headed towards Luna's clearing. They arrived at the group of trees in about five minutes. Luckily Luna wasn't there. The umbrella's had gone. Maybe she had chosen to leave. Harry picked a Gilly Weed from the bush and stuffed it in his pocket. It felt horribly slimy and seemed alive, like snakes. After 10 minutes walking, they heard distant hooves. They were in the heart of the forest now, everywhere dark, except the tips of their wands. "Ah. We trust you have out ingredients." Came a loud voice. They spun round to see a group of around 12 centaurs. Baine and Firenze amongst them.

"Yes, we have them." Said Hermione as Harry handed her the Gilly Weed.

"Very well." Said an old centaur. "What would you like to know?"

"Where's Vol- You-know-who?" He amended.

The centaur raised his head. "Sharing Cross. But he is soon to move near Hogwarts." He said at once.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked.

"Gathering Death-eaters, sending messages, he's after you- watch out. He wants revenge. He's plotting, but you are safe. Wait! Danger, danger looms in many places. Sharing cross, Hogwarts and somewhere else, it's not clear though. There are hidden identities amongst Hogwarts. Many hidden identities, oh yes. Be careful at Hogwarts. Many people may be watching you carefully. Many who you will not know about. It seems there are many relatives in Hogwarts, many indeed. They do not know about it. Wait! More danger! Danger... here!"

Harry felt his blood freeze. There was a loud menacing growl. Hermione screamed, Ron was standing like stone, gazing at something right behind Harry. From the look of terror in his eyes, Harry knew it was not something good, he turned just to see a large shaggy grey animal with a very long snout. It was too late to run. Teeth sunk into his arm. He staggered weakly to identify his attacker. A werewolf. A dead animal grasped in its mouth. It snarled in a satisfactory way and left, growling as it did so. Harry looked down at the two punctures in his arm. Blood spurting from them. Pain seared from the wound, but he was determined to remain conscious. He felt dizzy and shocked. Of all the animals that could have bitten him. He knew what happened when a werewolf bit you, he couldn't believe it, he could only just make out Ron, Hermione and the Centaurs. He gasped like a fish out of water and collapsed.


	27. chapter27

_A/N: Yet another chapter! I'm running out of things 2 say... Thanks for reading keep reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!_

**CHAPTER 27**

"Harry? Can you hear us?" Harry opened his eyes. He was in bright light. The hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey was leaning over him with a bottle of something. Ron and Hermione were also there.

"What happened?" He asked weakly. He could only vaguely remember the events of the night before. Then a fully-grown werewolf entered his mind. He was filled with despair. He looked down at his arm to see that it was heavily bandaged.

"You're so lucky Harry! Out of all the werewolves!" Hermione gasped, smiling at him.

"How am I lucky?" Harry asked miserably. He knew that there was no cure for werewolf bites.

"You're ok!" Hermione said happily. "I knew at once how to do it of course, one look at the snout of the werewolf to tell whether it was dangerous or not. I looked at the snout and, it was just a wolf Harry! I've no idea how it got there though..."

Harry felt all his despair and loss vanishing, "you mean I don't... I'm not a werewolf?"

"That's right." Smiled Hermione. "But we were still really worried about you! Some wolves inject poison, but you seem alright."

"How did I get here?" Harry asked.

"Firenze." Said Ron. "He and the centaurs. They took you to the castle. You've been here all night, but then it was quite a big bite. That thing really took quite a chunk out of you!"

Madam Pompfrey was unbandaging him and dabbing at the rapidly purpling wound with the liquid. "Shouldn't take too long to heal." She said. "This repairs the skin. It went quite deep you know, but we should have you out of here soon. Wolf bites are hard to prevent bleeding though, I'm going to badger Professor Sprout for some more Murtlap essence." She hurried out, leaving Harry free to talk to Ron and Hermione in peace.

"So, Voldermort's at Sharing cross at the moment, but he's moving to Hogwarts?" Harry said in shock. It didn't seem possible having the most evil wizard in the world so close to them.

"Yes." Said Hermione. "I wonder what hidden relatives there are that we haven't discovered already."

"Anna Chang?" Ron suggested.

"Yes," Hermione said thoughtfully. "That's true. Danger, they said. Vol- Voldermort's sending messages."

Ron flinched slightly, but recovered from the shock of hearing his name sooner than usual. "Yeah, he wants revenge. For what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione snapped. "You're not obeying his orders! You defeated him so many times before! He wants to prove he's greater than you are Harry! I wonder if he sent those wizards to the hogs Head, or were they just there out of their own free will."

"I dunno, probably, they were obviously working for him." Harry said.

Madam Pompfrey came hurrying back in with a small bottle in her hand. She began dabbing at the bite with it. It at once stopped all further pain. "You can go soon." She said, watching as the skin began to enclose the bite.

"Now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well, maybe. Wolf bites aren't that serious, yes go on." She decided.

They spent many evenings puzzling over the interesting news they had discovered from the centaurs. Voldermort was moving near Hogwarts? Maybe in Hogwarts? Did he know the secret passages?

Meanwhile, Andrew, William and Ingrid were giving Hermione a hard time. They entered the common room straight after their charms test. The one in which Gretchen was supposed to receive 0%. They surrounded Hermione, wrinkly skinned and completely blue with boils and green spots erupting from it. They appeared to be wearing dragon skin. They were certainly acting like dragons. "How could you!" Roared Ingrid, rounding on Hermione.

"I'm sorry, but I did the right thing!" Hermione spluttered, backing away as the smell of blue dragon skin with green spots was not a pleasant smell.

"You should have seen what the Slytherins were like!" William said sounding equally annoyed.

"Yeah." Muttered a blue spotty Andrew who apparently could think of nothing more to say.

"Why don't you go to the hospital wing?" Harry suggested in the hope that they would leave Hermione alone.

To make everything worse, Gretchen came skipping in, let out a shriek of laughter upon seeing them then she came running over. "I would have thought," she laughed, "that it would have gone by now! It was so funny! At the end of the charms test, suddenly..." She collapsed into a heap of giggles and bounced off again, Ingrid, Andrew, William and Ron snarling after her. They turned back to Hermione, Ron included, and he looked equally outraged and disappointed.

"Hermione, you should have let them!" Ron said angrily.

Hermione had had enough. She grabbed her school bag and books and hurried out of sight. "Now look what you done!" Harry snapped at all four of them. He too left the common room.

He was walking along one of the corridors when he almost tripped over Luna Lovegood who was sitting on the ground by the small remainder of swamp that Fred and George had left as a landmark the previous year. Her school bag was next to her; she was fishing out bits of swamp and letting it drop in again. "Where have you been?" Harry asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, I just went to see Professor Snape. I've just heard the good news." She said.

"What good news?" Harry asked her, frowning slightly.

"About the werewolf bite, I wanted to tell you something..." She began.

"Oh, it was just a wolf, why is that good?" Harry asked her, utterly bewildered.

Luna looked at him for a while, then shrugged. "No reason." She said quietly and got to her feet and slipped away upstairs. "Wait!" Harry called after her, but she had gone, leaving Harry feeling very puzzled. How could that be good news? Unless... Harry shook his head firmly. His imagination was running wild. Was Luna still visiting the forest? He had asked Hagrid yesterday if he had seen her and he had said no. Why did she need to see Snape? He needed to write to someone. Write about what the centaurs had said. He decided on Lupin, so he headed down to the owlery to find Hedwig who had not delivered a letter in ages.

He was not the only one in the owlery, careful not to tread in dead rat skeletons; he stepped over to Hedwig's usual perch. "Harry?" Came a muffled voice.

It was Hermione. She was desperately trying to prevent Crookshanks from escaping her grasp. "Hermione! Why did you bring..."

"I didn't." Hermione said as Crookshanks hissed at several owls, who hooted indignantly and moved away. Hermione gave up and put Crookshanks down. "He just followed me."

"Did you know the dragon skin wouldn't work?" Harry asked her quietly.

Hermione nodded. "It's just, I like Gretchen. She's not that bad and Ginny says she's really nice once you get to know her. She said she agrees with me. But, it's Ron as well. I just couldn't let them do it!" She whispered, gently stroking Crookshanks who was watching the birds in hope.

"I agree with you Hermione." Harry said. Finding Hedwig and picking her up. "I'm just sending a letter to Lupin."

Ron was in a continuous bad mood with Hermione, which she was finding hard to cope with. "It's just silly!" She snapped, looking over at Ron who was sitting with Dean and Seamus by the window. "All over a stupid trick! It doesn't even matter!" But Ron didn't keep it up, Harry often caught him glancing over at them, then looking quickly back out of the window, eventually, he approached.

"It's not that, I think they should have done... well it's... OK, Gretchen's alright." Ron muttered lamely. Hermione seemed to accept this as the best apology she was going to get from Ron, so Harry decided he'd tell both of them about his encounter with Luna Lovegood.

Shortly after, Ingrid, Andrew and William came over as well. "Look," Ingrid began. "We've been thinking... well maybe it's best the dragon skin didn't work. Gretchen's ok. Like William said, no one deserves to get 0%. Except Andrew of course." She smiled at them. "It doesn't matter." She said. It didn't. They spent the rest of the evening trying to beat William Shakklebolt at Gobstones, Ron came the closest, but made a bad move towards the end, eventually, they went to bed.

Harry lay awake on his four poster bed, thinking once again about what the centaurs had told them... "Harry Potter. I see you have not obeyed me. I warned you against it... It was I who sent that werewolf after you... worse will happen if you disobey me again... I know all you know..." Harry however, remained asleep and when he awoke in the morning, he couldn't remember it at all.

"Harry! Behind you!" Harry turned; the snitch was fluttering just centimetres from his right hand. He could not concentrate on it though, it made his head spin to think what things could be going on outside Hogwarts while he was just flying about on the quidditch pitch. Voldermort with his death eaters, plotting revenge on him. Anna Chang, Luna Lovegood, Hagrid, Firenze... Then quite surprisingly, he found himself thinking about Remus Lupin... then... "Harry?" Dennis was waving his hand in front of Harry's face. It jolted him back to his senses; his fingers clasped round the struggling golden ball. Katie blew her whistle.

"We're going to play right into the night if it takes you that long to get the snitch next month!"

Harry let the snitch go, still thinking why Lupin kept creeping in and out of his thoughts. Harry found Ron and explained what he was thinking.

"Yeah," and "mmm." Was all Ron seemed able to manage so Harry gave up.

It wasn't only quidditch that it was affecting. "Who can tell me how a manticore differs from a flobberworm?" Snape hissed one potions lesson. Hermione's hand shot into the air; Harry was only half-aware of the breeze that had just passed his face as Hermione's hand rose. "Anyone?" Snape asked, pointedly ignoring Hermione. Hermione put down her hand.

"It's just pointless isn't it." Hermione snapped. Harry didn't say anything. Her was prodding the mandrake skeleton with his wand. "Why does he bother asking? It's as though he knows..."

"I want you to copy down these instructions." Snape said waving his wand at the blackboard, so vigorously it set fire, at the same time, Harry's mandrake skeleton erupted into flames.

"What carelessness." Snape smirked over at Harry, quickly putting out the blackboard flames in the hope that no one would notice. "You can go and get some more Potter."

"Now come on, you're not even trying to try!" Said Professor Lovegood sounding slightly exasperated. Harry and Ron were supposed to be having a duelling session.

"Expeliarmus!" Ron shouted. Harry's wand fell to the floor. Custodis!" Ron shouted, clearly enjoying himself. "Erm, Wingardium Leviosa! Oh no that's charms isn't it..." He muttered as Harry began to rise.

To top it all off, Gretchen entered the common room with last week's test clutched in her hand. "102%!" She announced to the common room who were either not listening or glaring at her, and frowning down at their own result.

"77%!" Came Andrew's happy voice. "It's a record."

"I got 82!" Ingrid exclaimed.

"Yeah, well me..." William flashed his paper proudly, so they could see the two 9s on it. "99%! I missed the one about the leprechaun."

Harry smiled, he was glad they weren't annoyed with Hermione any more, but he still couldn't help but feel a bit wistful...

Then night fell. "I see I am making myself clearer inside you... You will not defeat me this time... I shall soon find Dumbledore, but schools are petty things, why bother when I am powerful enough to rule..."

Then something very different happened. Although still in the same dark space, Harry heard another voice, his own.

"You're not... It's Albus Dumbledore..." His own voice echoed. They were the exact same words he had once spoken to Voldermort in his second year. He was not speaking them, it was a memory.

"Oh, but I am... I will need you on my side Harry Potter... mmm let me think... Imperi-" Harry suddenly sat up in bed. He could remember everything, he had to go to Dumbledore, Voldermort had almost got him under his own control! Harry knew that the Imperius curse was one that enabled the user to control whoever they chose to use the curse on.

He ran all the way to Dumbledore's office and approached the stone Gargoyle, just as Dumbledore entered himself. "Ah, Harry. I was expecting you." He said and ushered him inside. Though it was midnight, it was pleasantly comfortable and warm in Dumbledore's office. His Phoenix Fawkes still sitting on it's same perch.

"How did you know I was coming?" Harry asked him.

"What you don't seem to understand," Dumbledore began, blue eyes twinkling behind his moon shaped glasses. "Is that I am already far ahead of Voldermort. I know exactly what he is doing and the Order and I are out to stop him. Many Hogwarts students will have had that dream, although I doubt any will have replied, as you are the only one to have had an encounter with him."

"He tried to put me under the imperius curse!" Harry said frantically. He couldn't understand why Dumbledore was being so calm about this.

"Did he..." Dumbledore muttered. "Yes, he is getting a move on. I will inform the order."

"So... what's he doing?" Harry asked, doubting he would get a response.

"I will tell you when we are certain Harry, but until then, you must understand that you are safe."

He was safe? Was that all Dumbledore could bother to tell him? Why was he not contacting the ministry straight away? Harry hated the way Dumbledore was acting so calm.

"There is nothing you can do Harry," Dumbledore said as though he was addressing a young child who had dropped a bottle of milk. "Voldermort will do whatever he needs to for revenge and neither you nor me can stop him, until of course, we need to."

"But we do need to!" Harry shouted in frustration. "He's put the imperius curse on Anna, and almost on me! It's important!"

Dumbledore continued to smile. "Don't worry Harry, no harm will come to any of my students, I suggest you go back to bed, thank you for informing me."

Harry wanted to stay, to convince Dumbledore that he was wrong, but he returned to bed, hardly daring to fall asleep, in case the same thing happened, but when he did eventually drift off, nothing happened.


	28. chapter28

_A/N: Sorry I'm not replying 2 the reviews but I'm posting loads of chapters at once but I'll reply here when I get more reviews. Thanks and enjoy! _

**CHAPTER 28**

"I informed none of you there would be a test today," Snape said silkily, handing out parchment. "It is on the potions we have covered this term. And I will know if some of you..." he glared over at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Have not been paying attention." Harry glared back though he couldn't help feeling nervous. A test? He was sure to fail! Ron appeared to be thinking along the same lines, and then his face lit up. Harry wondered what on earth he could be so happy about. "You may begin." Snape said coldly. "And if I find any of you conversing with neighbours..." He left his sentence hanging. Harry turned over the sheet of parchment and read the first question.

'What colour should a correct dissolving solution be?' Harry wasn't sure of the answer. He vaguely remembered Parvati's had issued steam and his own had shot sparks out, which electrocuted Ron...

"Grey." Came a voice from nowhere. Snape spun round. Harry looked at Ron who was smiling, then at Hermione who looked outraged. Harry laughed at her expression. Automatically, Snape's eyes travelled to Harry.

"Potter?" He muttered raising an eyebrow. Piers Polkiss sitting at the front had exactly the same eyebrow raised as Snape did, and he turned in his seat, grinning at Harry. Harry fought to keep a straight face, if only Piers would turn round...

"I didn't do it." Harry said, still smiling slightly.

Snape lowered his head again.

Where had the voice come from? Harry looked around with everyone else... He scribbled grey in the empty space by question 1 then continued to read. 'What should issue from a dissolving solution?' Harry thought of both his sparks and Parvati's steam. He'd go with steam. At the same time as he scribbled down the word, the same expressionless voice boomed "Steam". Harry quickly looked up, searching round the room as though one of the stone bricks had spoken the words.

Snape reacted quickly. "Who said that?" He asked, looking round, his eyes resting on Harry for longer than with anyone else.

No one spoke. Snape continued to look round. "If it happens again..." Snape warned softly, but as Harry read the next question, his eyes didn't fall back to the work he was marking.

'What is the main ingredient you need for a silencing solution?' Harry didn't know, so skipped it and continued reading. 'What is the main problem with...'

"Boomslang skin" Said the same voice.

Snape looked furious. "What is going on?" He spat, patrolling the rows of students. "Weasley..." He said pausing at Ron's table.

"What?" Ron said rudely.

"What is that quill?" Snape hissed.

Harry watched Ron's face turn pale as Snape picked it up. "The answer to your queries? Indeed." Snape hissed so softly no one would have heard him if the room hadn't already been silent. Harry looked over at Malfoy and Piers who clapped their hands together, grinning like Siamese cats and turned in their chairs, narrowing their eyes at Ron. "I'll confiscate this Weasley," Snape said coldly "And I'll have fifty points from Gryffindor for giving three... answers that may have been... incorrect to the class." Snape returned to the front of the class, putting the quill away in his desk drawer and locking it. Piers and Malfoy were now in silent hysterics. Harry smiled at Ron, Ron grinned back and the pair of them continued with their test.

"Thanks Ron!" Neville stammered after the lesson. "At least I know I've got three questions right!" He smiled.

"Sorry." Ron said to Parvati and Lavender, who were watching with dismay, the diamonds that were rapidly vanishing from Gryffindor's glass.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "You really shouldn't have done that! I knew the answers anyway."

"Yeah, well I didn't." Ron said smiling. "How were we supposed to know there'd be a test?"

"Oh I knew there'd be a test." Neville said, as he climbed the stairs to charms with them. "I heard it in my dreams, some voice said that if I did what they said, they would give me full marks in the test. But I didn't do it. Snape would be too suspicious anyway."

"What did the voice say?" Harry asked him curiously.

"I don't remember." Neville said. "I never do." The four of them entered the classroom.

They were supposed to be revising the accio charm. "Accio Hermione!" Ron yelled grinning. Hermione's feet remained firmly planted on the ground.

"Ha ha." She said. "Accio Ron." Ron came whizzing across the classroom, causing the other Gryffindors to be pushed aside. Ron landed in a crumpled heap in the doorway.

"Now really!" Professor Flitwick came hurrying over to them. "It was an excellent spell, but please do use the cushions provided!" He smiled at them and went over to examine Seamus who had been knocked over by a fast flying cushion.

"I can't have hurt you!" Dean protested. "It was a cushion!" Seamus was groaning and massaging his forehead.

Professor Flitwick ended the chaos. "Come on!" He attempted to regain the student's attention. "We need to revise this charm! Your homework is to practise." The bell went for the end of the lesson and they went up to the common room to find that a bunch of second years were already there.

"How could your lesson finish this early?" Ron asked bewildered. Dean and Seamus entered.

"Yeah, the bell's only just gone!" Dean said.

"Professor McGonnagal didn't turn up." Explained a second year girl with lots of little plaits. "We waited and waited, then we came up here."

"Why didn't she come?" Harry asked bewildered. This was so unlike Professor McGonnagal.

"We don't know." Said a second year boy mysteriously. "But my sister said she was there for her lesson which was just before ours."

"That's really weird." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Not really." Said the girl with plaits, over hearing her. "She might have just forgot."

Harry didn't think this was like Professor McGonnagal at all, why did she suddenly vanish? Had something happened to her? A flurry of third years swarmed in all chattering excitedly and taking seats in the common rooms, they listened in astonishment as the second years told them what had happened.

"I know exactly what's going on!" Piped up Michael Corner's brother "My younger sister's in her first year and she said to me after the lesson before last that in the middle of transfiguration, Professor Sinistra came dashing in saying that you-know-who was trying to enter Hogwarts! Then Professor McGonnagal went running out." The mass of students, now joined by the seventh, fourth and fifth years dashed over to the windows and opened them. They could see several cloaked figures and many tall, hooded ones that were unmistakably Dementors. Then they heard a shout, a bang and several loud thuds.

"Minerva!" Shouted a voice. There was another loud bang, then another and another. More shapes appeared, apparently coming from Hogwarts, many smaller shapes emerged. "No!" Shouted another voice very loudly. "Go back into the castle now! Go straight to your houses!"

"Bang!"

"You cowardly!" Roared a voice, attention distracted from the students. Seconds later they heard pounding footsteps and the first years entered, all of them breathless.

"We saw it all!" One of them panted. Gryffindors surrounded them. Even the ones who were sitting in armchairs reading paused, looking up at them for an explanation.

"You-know-who!" Shrieked a first year girl. "He was there! It was awful! He was so ugly! Red slits for eyes, long narrow face, so white!" She was very white herself. She said and sat down, pale and shaking from head to toe.

"What happened!" Urged the onlookers.

"We were... we were in transfiguration then halfway through the lesson Professor Sinistra came in. She said that you-know-who was trying to enter, that Dumbledore was already there..." Began a girl who seemed to have regained breath first. "So she ran out really fast and we just followed her, not wanting to be seen. On our way down we met all the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sixth years who were supposed to be in astronomy. They said they were heading up to their common rooms until the next lesson because that's what Professor Sinistra said. They didn't say anything else so we went down to the Main doors and waited by it, listening. We heard shouts from the teachers. Shouts from... you-know-who. He said he'd destroy the school if he had to!" The girl fell silent and looked round, her face pale and expressionless.

"Come on! What happened next?" Seamus asked impatiently.

"Well..." She continued. "We heard bangs and spells being shouted, then we went outside and we saw him! Lots and lots of Dementors! Professor McGonnagal, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lovegood and Professor Hagrid! They were all trying to get him to go. He said he would destroy Dumbledore then the school! We were so frightened. No one noticed us for a few minutes, there were so many shouts and spells, then he summoned a woman, and she looked so evil! Then he raised his wand, but Dumbledore snapped it in half, the woman started attacking! Dumbledore and you-know-who looked so angry, Hagrid was shouting, Professor McGonnagal was trying to disarm You-know-who and she was shouting at Professor Lovegood to do something. He was just standing there, staring at you-know-who. But he eventually created a patronus to drive the Dementors away. Then-"

"What form did the patronus take?" Hermione asked quietly.

The first year girl blinked, it obviously didn't seem very important. "Um, I think it was some sort of dog." She said eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

"Get on with it!" Shouted impatient Gryffindors.

"Oh sorry," said the girl. Harry was sure that every one of the Gryffindors were listening now. "Well the Dementors left, and the woman summoned the death eaters. Only a few, but then Dumbledore cursed her, she was in a heap on the ground, but she pointed her wand at Professor McGonnagal and..." The girl suddenly began crying.

"What is it?" Ginny asked her, she was closest to them and none of the Gryffindors could see why she was so upset. The others first years around her looked the same.

"I... It was awful, but I'm not sure, it completely worked." Sniffed the girl. "She's my favourite teacher, you see." There was a snort from William Shakklebolt and Andrew Evans, Hermione glared at them reproachfully but the girl ignored them. "She... The woman... She pointed her wand at Professor McGonnagal... and she... she said Avada Kadavra" Fresh tears ran down her face. "But... It might not have worked. I really liked her, so it was so upsetting seeing her all unconscious or... maybe..." She didn't finish her sentence. No one dared laugh. They just stared at her, mouths hanging open. "That was... that was all we saw. Then Dumbledore saw us. But I think he's OK." She said at last.

Harry couldn't believe it; he had to find out. He looked out of the window. The battle was not over. "Come on." He muttered to Ron and Hermione. He didn't care if they said her was 'acting the hero'. He had to help Dumbledore.

They slipped out of the common room, not wanting to be seen by the others and ran down to the Hogwarts grounds. Harry felt sure that the woman the first year referred to was Bellatrix LeStrange. They arrived to find that Professor Lovegood was still herding the Dementors away, Professor McGonnagal, still lying on the ground, but Harry felt sure that she was not dead. Hagrid was shouting and stunning them and Dumbledore had his wand out. Harry made sure none of them could see him, then suddenly he dashed out from behind the large door and yelled at Bellarix who had straightened up and had her wand pointed straight at Dumbledore "Expelliarmus!" He could not count how many times he had used that spell now, but it was a lot and it had never let him down. Bellatrix's wand flew up into the air and landed in Harry's hand. He stared at Bellatrix for a moment, fully aware that he was looking into the eyes of the woman who had murdered her cousin and Harry's Godfather.

"Harry Ron and Hermione!" Dumbledore shouted in their direction. "Go back into the castle! It is much too dangerous. He dodged a stunning spell sent by one of Voldermort's death eaters.

Harry simply could not. Many of the death eater's wands were on him. "Expelliarmus!" Harry jumped aside. The spell hit Ron.

"Oi!" Ron yelled as his wand was taken from his grasp. "I want that back!"

"Go back to the castle!" Dumbledore pleaded.

Harry ignored him. "OBLIVIATE!" He yelled in no particular direction. It was one of his best spells and although he was dealing with probably the most powerful wizards known, he still hoped it would have made some affect. Voldermort staggered to his feet, glaring at Harry. He was too powerful to have his memory removed, but it did knock him over.

"That the best you can do Potter?" He spat at Harry. He shouted another spell, a killing spell. Harry dodged it. He sent another and it almost hit Hermione it would have done if it wasn't for the large bubble round her, like a shield. The Custodis spell! Harry did the same. Professor Lovegood smiled faintly at them and continued with the Dementors. Why wasn't he helping?

Dumbledore held up his wand. The battle ceased. "Tom, I could stand here all night battling with you, but what good would this do?" He said boldly, addressing Voldermort as though he were back at Hogwarts again. "What is the good of you destroying my school? Why are you here?"

Voldermort snorted with laughter. "Why? Dear Dumbledore? To finish you off that's why?!"

"Wandless?" Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. "You are nothing, nothing at all without your wand." He said pocketing the broken stick.

"Accio!" Voldermort roared, but nothing happened.

"I suggest you remove yourself from my school." Dumbledore muttered.

"I'm not leaving." Voldermort said infuriated.

"And neither am I." Bellarix spoke out clearly.

"Ah, I see." Said Dumbledore, eyeing the several Death eaters.

Dumbledore was treating this like some game, and they had paused it to explain the rules. Harry looked up at the sky, the full moon, showering the grounds with pale moonlight. Dumbledore muttered something to Professor Lovegood who shook his head. Then he spoke to Hagrid. Hagrid nodded in agreement and charged off towards the forest. What was going on?

"Harry please!" Dumbledore tried once more, "It is safe now, we are safe. Nothing will happen." Even when faced with death Dumbledore remained calm and peaceful. The death eaters and Bellatrix were firing spells but Dumbledore had placed a shield charm in front of them all, so for all they did, they may have just shouted the words.

Harry knew he should return to the common room, but it felt so odd being in the safe common room surrounded by chattering students with the fire blazing, while Voldermort was there, at Hogwarts, now! But even so he, Ron and Hermione did as Dumbledore had asked and returned to the common room. He continued to watch through the windows, many silvery shapes charged from the forest, towards Voldermort, centaurs! Then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Flames began licking the bottom of Voldermort's robes, then rose, Voldermort rising with them, then at once the flames vanished, and so did he. The death eaters and Bellarix followed suit. They were gone.

Harry couldn't sleep at all that night, was Professor McGonnagal all right? He felt sure she was, she had to be. Had Voldermort returned in the night? He doubted it though; he couldn't hear a noise from outside apart from the occasional animal on its midnight stroll.


	29. chapter29

**CHAPTER 29**

Harry's worries ended when he awoke. Professor McGonnagal was at the teacher's table the next morning, as were the rest of the teachers. Wasn't Dumbledore going to make some sort of speech? Maybe he didn't want it out in the public...

"Harry!" Ginny shouted in his ear. "Are you listening to me?"

Harry turned. "Sorry." He said, "What?"

Ginny looked offended. "I said..." She grumbled. "That I saw Luna last night in the Hogwarts grounds."

"Really?" Harry looked interested; Ron and Hermione were also listening. "When?"

"Last night." Ginny said dropping her voice as other Gryffindors were leaning closer. "She was leaving the forest. It was about five in the morning." Hermione smiled to herself.

"Harry!" Ron yelled suddenly. "You've got mail!" Harry looked up. It was an old grey owl clutching a brown envelope, it landed on Harry's plate of toast and began nibbling the crusts. Harry didn't recognise the owl, but it had to be from Lupin. He had waited so long for his reply since Hedwig returned from sending him the letter empty taloned. He almost thought someone might have taken the letter before it had a chance to reach him.

He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Sorry this letter is so late. The information you gave us is very useful. The Order is having a hard time trying to control what Voldermort is doing and we are currently searching Sharing Cross. The ministry are still useless, but don't worry, we have quite a good idea of where Voldermort is. Although I cannot put this in writing, it is near you. Dumbledore knows this and he is putting yet more spells on the castle. He knew Voldermort would come and attack the school, but we also know he will not take no for an answer. I cannot put much in this letter in case it doesn't reach you, but I hope to see you soon, _

_Remus Lupin_

"I didn't know you sent a letter to Lupin!" Ron spluttered.

"Hermione did," Harry said. He turned to face Hermione, but apparently, an owl had arrived for her when Harry and Ron had been reading Harry's letter. "Who's it from?" Harry asked Hermione as Ron leaned over. Hermione snatched the letter away and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Oh, no one in particular." She said casually and quickly changed the subject.

Ron and Harry exchanged puzzled looks but gave up and the three of them headed to their first lesson, Defence against the dark arts. "As you probably know, your exams are next month, and..."

"We're getting exams!" Seamus roared.

"Yes... You are getting exams." Professor Lovegood muttered, slightly annoyed by the interruption. Harry looked at Hermione, who was sitting up straight in her chair, eyes glued to Professor Lovegood as though he were a very interesting book. "And so we will need to practise several spells. Come on then, we'll start with the Custodis spell," He smiled at Harry and Hermione. "Then if we have time, since you all seem keen to do this, we'll move onto patronuses." There was a shout of joy from Dean and Seamus.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione said frantically as Ron tried again with the spell. "The exams! Only a month away! I should have..."

"Breathe Hermione." Ron grinned at Her. "Custodis!" He tried again and managed to produce the familiar bubble like shield and this time it pushed Harry right back as he tried walking through it.

It was the same in other lessons. "Now I know that some of you..." Snape hissed, looking at Harry. "Need to remain in this class, for your career's sake only, and the exam, will help me decide who I cannot keep next year." Neville was looking nervous. Harry knew that if he wanted to be a healer, potions was a definite choice for him. He was making progress though.

As Snape went on his usual patrol round the classroom, he walked past Neville without a word of criticism. He barely stopped at Harry, only to tell him that his hair-growing potion was a little paler in colour than the rest of the classes.

"As if it matters." Harry snapped, adding more bicorn horn. "Just as long as it works it doesn't really matter whether it's red or green."

At the front, Malfoy was splashing his potion over at Seamus, who had sprouted a beard, a bushy moustache that looked horribly like Uncle Vernon's and very bushy eyebrows. Malfoy stopped upon seeing Snape come their way. "What's going on here?" He drawled.

"It was Malfoy!" Seamus announced. "He splashed his potion at me! Can I go to Madam Pompfrey?"

"Madam Pompfrey is a healer, not a hairdresser." Snape snapped. "And I think it was carelessness, rather than Draco Malfoy." Malfoy smirked and began vigorously chopping up his own bicorn horn.

"Stupid Malfoy." Seamus muttered as he sat in front of the common room mirror that evening removing the beard and moustache Malfoy had managed to grow. "Snape ignored all the evidence anyway, Malfoy had hair all over his fingers! You know, I think this moustache suits me. Ah well." He grinned and removed that too. Hermione was sitting in the corner making notes.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked her, "Do you want to play chess?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? And no, I don't want to play chess. I'm revising for the exams."

Ron grumbled and so they had a two-player game of chess that evening. Harry was surprised to see that Hermione had received another owl that landed on top of her History of magic notes leaving muddy talon imprints on the page. "Who's it from?" Harry and Ron asked eagerly, but Hermione turned her back on them.

Hermione wasn't the only one currently occupied. "Look! What do you think she's doing?" Ginny asked them. She was staring intently out of the window at Luna Lovegood.

"Dunno." Ron said, and turned back to the chessboard.

"Is she seeing Hagrid? She's not still in the forest is she?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Looks like it. That's where she's coming from.

"Have you ever been in the forbidden forest?" Gretchen asked them, large teeth gleaming with excitement. "I'd like to one day, I vow to, before I leave Hogwarts."

"That's good." Ginny smiled at her, but it was obvious she wasn't listening to a word Gretchen was saying.

"No! It's not good!" Gretchen wailed. "If I don't know the exact wand flick of the summoning..."

Harry turned back to the game to see that Ron had made another excellent move and had won.

The only good thing about the week was the fact that the dreams had stopped, but what did this mean? Had Voldermort gained more power, or lost it? Even with the absence of Voldermort's voice, Harry's dreams were anything but peaceful.


	30. chapter30

**CHAPTER 30**

The Quidditch match against Ravenclaw fell just one week after their end of year exams. Harry had no idea how it could be so soon. So now the teachers and Katie Bell were nagging at them to practise.

"Ron, you're not even looking at it!" Hermione snapped, handing Harry and Ron another perfectly neat timetable. "If you don't follow it, you're not going to do very well in the exams!"

"I don't understand all these things!" Ron moaned grabbing Hermione's notes and skimming through them. "I can't learn these by next week!" He threw them back to Hermione as though they were poisonous snakes.

"Well you should have started revising earlier like me instead of leaving it to the last minute."

"It's not the last minute! We've still got over a week!"

Harry turned back to his Defence against the dark arts book and began to read. He knew most of it already. "Accio Hermione!" Ron tried again with his face burrowed in the same book as Harry.

"That's not likely to work." Hermione told him. "You're not supposed to summon people, it's books and quills."

"Accio Hermione!" Ron tried again. Hermione frowned and opened a charms for the advanced book, similar to Gretchen's. "Accio Hermione!" Ron bellowed. Hermione swayed slightly but it didn't do any good. "Accio quill." Ron snapped gloomily as the quill came gliding easily over to him.

The exams drew nearer and nearer. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent one lunchtime out in the sweltering heat of Hogwarts' grounds. They were sitting under the exact same tree Harry had seen his father under in the pensive. Hermione pulled from her back a large stack of books and opened the top one. "I got them from the library." She explained and vanished behind the book.

"Oh this is so hopeless! I'm going to do worse than Fred and George!" Ginny snapped throwing the book from her. She was over by the lake with Scarlett and was evidently revising for her OWLs. "Oh that's just great!" She snapped as her book landed in the water. "Like it's any use to me anyway."

Without warning, the branch above them shook, and Luna jumped down. She had a book under her arm. "I'm going up to the castle." She explained. "It's too hot here."

"Luna wait!" Harry called. He still hadn't completely recovered from the shock of Luna jumping out of the sky. "Ginny saw you in the forest last week, what were you doing. It was the middle of the night."

Luna shrugged. She didn't seem to be very keen on the topic. "I'll see you soon." She mumbled and vanished. Harry sunk back down to where Hermione had begun her notes again.

"Can you test me on this?" Hermione asked them.

"I wonder why she was coming from the forest." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's got something to do With Anna Chang, Ginny said she saw her with Luna once."

"Yeah, maybe."

The exams loomed ever closer. They were given their exam timetables and Hermione had stuck hers on the front of her Homework planner. Harry couldn't believe they were so near. Ron was apparently feeling the same way. "Why is it, that time goes really slow when you want it to go fast and then it goes really fast when you want it to go slow. Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know Ron!" Hermione snapped. She was in another bad mood. "Look, I need to learn all of this by tomorrow! Why aren't you?!"

"I've already learnt it!" Ron said outraged. "Test me!"

"Ok, what is the wand movement needed for the banishing charm?" Hermione asked him, still scribbling notes.

"Um... I don't know that one, but test me on something else."

By the end of the day, the number of students either scribbling furiously, or muttering spells to themselves had doubled. "I'm going to fail!" or "How can I learn this with only a few hours left!" Could be heard throughout the common room. It was past midnight when they finally went to bed. Several hours later, Harry remained awake and instead of thinking about the exams, which apparently the others were thinking about, as Dean was sleepily muttering charms and Neville was practising wand movements with his left hand, he found himself thinking about Voldermort. Would he force entry again? What if Dumbledore wasn't here? He had only been asleep for a few hours when he was awoken by Ron.

"Harry come on!" He said, pulling on his socks. "We've got Transfiguration first."

Harry didn't eat much for breakfast. He couldn't remember feeling like this before his previous exams, but somehow, these ones felt slightly more important. No one spoke as they headed down to the Transfiguration classroom; many were frantically doing some last minute revision as they walked.

"That wasn't very difficult." Hermione said to everyone's annoyance when the exam had finished. "I think I got all of the questions."

"My globe still had Wrigley legs!" Seamus complained. "And half the countries were missing."

"My centipede just went blue!" Lavender wailed.

Even Harry had to admit that their defence against the dark arts exam was easy. There were things from boggarts; to blast ended skrewts that he had to duel with. The potions exam wasn't as difficult as Harry had imagined, and then after potions, they could at last relax in the common room. All apart from Hermione who was revising for charms and care of magical creatures the next day.

"We have to breed from it?" Ron asked Hagrid again, looking excited. Their care of magical creatures exam was to produce healthy baby Mucostiles by the end of the hour.

"Mine didn't have a heart." Parvati said nervously afterwards. "Do you think I'll be marked down for that?"

"I got three!" Ron grinned happily.

Then in the charms exam, Ron managed to banish Hermione successfully and received full marks because of the size of the object he was banishing.

At the end of the week every one of the Gryffindor sixth years were exhausted. Ginny was moaning that she couldn't vanish her pencil in the Transfiguration exam, and Hermione had her nose buried in a book and was searching to make sure she got everything right.

_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter... I'll try and make it up later! _


	31. chapter31

_A/N: Thanks _Imalil2sarcastic 4 reviewing.

Imalil2sarcastic: I totally agree! I only noticed that when I'd finished the book... I've thought about changing it but its kinda too late now... Sorry about that!

**CHAPTER 31**

Now Ron and Harry had the quidditch match to worry about. They spend another hour out on the pitch one sunny Friday evening five days before the match to find that Dennis couldn't play because he's broken his wrist and managed to vanish the bones and then half the muscle and had to have them grown back. Harry had had a similar accident in his second year.

"Why did the bones vanish?" Katie asked him annoyed. "Now what are we supposed to do?!"

"It's not my fault!" Dennis said angrily. "I was practising a summoning charm and the desk flew into me. Then I tried mending my wrist by myself because I though that Madam Pompfrey wouldn't be able to mend it in time for the match. Then it went all floppy so I tried again, then it went all stiff and the bones and muscles are being grown back. It's going to take about three weeks."

"What are we supposed to do!" Katie roared when Dennis returned to the castle. "Who can we use!"

"Me!" Came a happy voice from nowhere. Gretchen had joined the fray. "I'll be your temporary beater!"

"You're not in Gryffindor. I'll get Ivan Edgerly to do it." Katie decided.

"I am in Gryffindor! I'd be much better than Ivan Edgerly I promise!" Gretchen insisted. Ron snorted. Gretchen probably was no more the part of beater than she looked with her two plaits, butterfly clips and glasses.

"Alright." Katie grumbled looking at her watch. "Go on then, fly round the pitch."

"Will do!" Gretchen said triumphantly. "Actually, I haven't a boom."

Katie checked her watch again and handed Gretchen hers.

Gretchen kicked off from the ground and flew, plaits flying out as she did so. "Is this ok? I can do better!" She shouted down. Katie was frowning up at her. She called her down and handed her a club.

"OK." Katie said, as though she didn't quite trust Gretchen. "We'll try you." The game began. Gretchen wasn't bad, but she had the whole team in stitches, as every time the bludger came up her end she's shout "Hi ya!" And whack it down the other end. They landed and Gretchen began pestering Katie. "I'd like more protection if you please." She gushed. "Or I won't play."

"Fine by me." Snapped Ron, eyeing Gretchen with dislike.

"Go and ask McGonnagal." Katie said. "And be here tomorrow." Gretchen waved and skipped off up to the castle. Katie shook her head in disbelief and she too entered the castle.

"Gretchen? On the quidditch team? Well, good for her." Hermione said when they told her the news.

"Only temporarily." Ron reminded her. "I'll ask Ginny if she has any more of those orange things they gave Dennis the menace."

Harry fell asleep that night and as his eyes closed, he saw a room, the same, dark room with a fire in the corner. Peter Petigrew was standing with his back to the fire and the arm chair in which Voldermort was sitting in, had it's back to Harry. "Have I waited long enough my Lord? Can I see them now? Will you bring them back to life?" Petigrew stammered.

"No." Voldermort hissed.

"If... if I destroy Harry Potter can I?" Petigrew stammered again.

"I do not want Harry Potter dead!" Voldermort laughed. "I want him on my side. Ah, here he is now." Voldermort turned in his chair. Harry stared at him; the same unblinking red eyes stared back. "Why hello, Harry Potter." He hissed. "Will you join us? What good is anything to you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'd never join you." He said, still staring at Voldermort.

"It's not as though you have a choice..." Voldermort breathed icily.

"Harry? What's going on!" Gave four voices. Harry opened his eyes. Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron were all leaning over him.

"Nothing." Harry lied. He didn't want to tell them what he had just witnessed. What did 'Bring them back to life' mean? Surely it didn't mean that Voldermort could raise the dead?

"You were talking to someone!" Ron said. "You said, I'll never join you. What were you on about? Join who?"

"I don't remember." Harry lied again and lay back in his bed. The others did the same and Harry had a dreamless sleep until he was awoken in the morning by Ron.

"I think we get our exam results back today!" Hermione said excitedly as they headed to their Defence against the Dark arts lesson.

Harry was pleased to find that he only missed one question on his exam. He was also pleased to find that they were starting patronuses.

"I'm doing it a bit soon, but I think you're ready." Professor Lovegood said, surveying the class. "It takes a precise flick of the wand and the words 'Expecto Patronum' to get it, but you also must imagine a very happy memory. The clearer you see it, the more likely your spell is going to work."

"Expecto Patronum!" Shouted Harry and the same familiar stag erupted from his wand.

"Excellent!" said Professor Lovegood happily. "Five points to Gryffindor."

Gryffindor gained thirty points during that lesson, as most of them had already done patronuses before, in Harry's Defence against the dark arts club last year. Seamus' unidentified hairy patronus came bounding across the classroom to shrieks from the students. Especially Lavender and Parvati who stood on their desks to avoid contact with the thing.

"I think it's some kind of monster." Said Seamus fondly as the thing vanished.

"It's ugly." Parvati decided. "Mine's much prettier."

At the end of the lesson, Harry was surprised to see that Hermione didn't leave for Transfiguration with him and Ron, but stayed in the classroom, talking to Professor Lovegood. "You go on without me." She called over.

"What d'you think she's doing?" Ron asked bewildered.

"That's obvious." Sneered Piers Polkiss. Once again he was with Malfoy.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked together.

Malfoy smirked. "Father's always said, you don't find anything out if you don't know people at the ministry. But then there's Dumbledore. Always trying to cover things up. In my opinion it should be out in the open." They walked off together, shooting occasional superior glances back at them.

"Don't you think Hermione would tell us..." Ron began, Harry shrugged.

"I dunno." He said. "We'll ask her in Transfiguration."

But Hermione wouldn't answer any of the questions Harry and Ron pressed on her. "It's not important!" She snapped exasperatedly, flicking her wand in frustration so that her Salamander egg turned purple. Ron glared at her in annoyance. Hermione raised her eyebrows sympathetically and flicked her wand again, clearing the purple from the egg.


	32. chapter32

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews every1! _

Master Duelist Imposter Kaiba: Thanks for the advice! I wouldn't have noticed that... Thanks again! =)

**CHAPTER 32**

"I saw your sister out in the Hogwarts grounds with Anna Chang." Gretchen announced to Ron as her entered the Gryffindor common room the next day.

"What? When?" Ron asked in bewilderment. "Are you sure."

"Very sure." Gretchen nodded vigorously, causing her glasses to slide to the end of her nose. She pushed them back again and grinned at Harry. "Did you hear, Ingrid and her brother are in the hospital wing because of that thing... that happened to them... at the end of last terms charms exam!" She said hardly able to disguise her laughter. "Spotty skin..." She laughed more.

"Why?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I don't think it's serious!" Gretchen laughed. "It's funny!" She collapsed into the nearest armchair howling.

"What happened?" Harry asked her.

"It's..." Gretchen began, through giggles. "It's their organs! I don't really understand it... my aunt was a muggle and she told me about all this stuff, but..." She pulled out a book labelled 'The human body'. "It's a muggle book." She flicked through the pages to a diagram and pointed at a lung. "There. Ingrid's got..." She began laughing again. "Blue spots on her left lung... And Andrew's got blue spots on his right lung! William wasn't affected. It's because their twins."

Hermione looked nervous. "It might be serious, I hope they're ok."

"They're fine." Gretchen said. "Isn't it great now it's so hot. I think I'll go for a swim in the lake." And with that she left them.

"I hope the squid eats her." Ron said, though he was smiling. "Where have you been?"

Ginny had joined them. "Oh, no where really." She said in an off hand sort of way. "Just out in the grounds. I was doing my homework."

"With who?" Ron asked her suspiciously. "Loony Lovegood?"

"Oh don't call her that! She's not mad. Yes I was with Luna. There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Ginny snapped angrily. She went and sat in the opposite corner. Hermione sighed in disbelief.

"What?" Ron asked. "I was only wondering..."

"Look! I've done it again!" Their attention was distracted by Parvati and Lavender who were entertaining a group of first years with patronuses. "Did you see it?" Parvati asked them excitedly. "It was an eagle!"

"Oh at last!" Hermione said, opening the window. A school owl flew into her hand and handed Hermione a letter.

"Who's it from..." Ron began but Hermione vanished upstairs.

The mysterious owl was often visiting Hermione over the next week. And Harry and Ron tried with fail to get her to reveal who the sender was.

"Ah!" She would exclaim as she read the letter in an armchair by the fire. "Mmmm." She continued, then her mouth fell open. She dropped the letter which fell into the crackling fire. "I've got to talk to him!" She said, obviously unaware of Harry and Ron watching her. "What." She said, though nervously as Ron fixed her with a look of accusation.

"Is it from Vicky?" Ron asked nastily.

"No it's not from Viktor." Hermione snapped turning her back on them.

"Then why don't you tell us!"

"It's none of your business."

Ron groaned and Hermione glared at him. She looked into the fire and her eyes widened. Harry did the same. The remains of the letter read 'It will happen tonight'. Then a tall flame came over and devoured it.

"What will happen tonight?" Harry asked Hermione who had suddenly gone very pale.

Hermione didn't speak, but remained frozen in her chair. Seconds later she came to her senses. "Oh, nothing at all." She said.

"She would tell us if it was anything to worry about wouldn't she?" Ron asked Harry as they climbed into bed.

"I think so." Harry said uncertainly, but he found it very difficult to sleep that night. He told himself that it was probably nothing, just a letter from Viktor telling Hermione about a new job or something...

_"You took your time." _ Came a voice, but it wasn't cold or inhuman. It was the voice... of Sirius!

_"Harry?" _Came another voice. Sounding younger this time. It was Anna Chang.

"Anna, but you're alive!" Harry mumbled confused.

_"I know," _Anna said again.

"Sirius?" Harry mumbled.

_"Harry, we need you." _Said Sirius sounding urgent. It had to be important.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled. He opened his eyes. It was a dream, but Ron was leaning over him.

"You dreamt it too?" Ron asked him, looking slightly relieved.

"The one with... Sirius." Harry said uncertainly.

"Yes!" Ron said urgently.

Harry couldn't help having a desire to fall asleep again, but what had the letter said? 'It will happen tonight'. They had to go!

"Will it be the Shrieking Shack or the Department of Mysteries?" Ron asked.

"Shrieking shack." Harry said, unaware of how he knew the answer. He glanced at his alarm clock. Three minutes past midnight. He quickly got dressed, grabbed the invisibility cloak and left the common room.

"Who's that?" Mumbled the fat lady sleepily. "No, I've just got my daily prophet." She continued snoring.

They tiptoed down flights of stairs and only stooped when they heard Peeves and Filch. "I'm having you poltergeist this time!" Roared Filch and lumbered across the corridor. They dashed past, and ran down the last flight of stairs, and before they knew it, they were outside.

"It's a full moon." Ron said nervously.

"That's good, plenty of light." Harry said as they slipped past the Quidditch pitch.

"Should we have got Hermione?" Ron hissed.

"No." Harry said firmly. "It's not possible anyway."

Within five minutes they were at the Shrieking Shack, moonlight flooding down on it. "Shall we go in?" Ron asked, looking nervous and backing away from the house as though it were a contagious disease.

"We didn't come her to stare at it." Harry muttered and slipped inside. Ron had no choice but to follow. They were in a dark hallway, there were stairs leading downwards and stairs leading upwards. There were no noises coming from the house, maybe it was the Department of mysteries after all. Then they heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Get away from me you brute!" Came a cold, menacing voice. It came from downstairs. Pulling their wands carefully out, Harry and Ron headed down the stairs in the direction of the noise. At the bottom of the stairs was a long corridor, the noises were getting clearer. There was a growl of a wolf. Lupin. Harry thought. He pulled off the invisibility cloak and opened the door.


	33. chapter33

A/N: Thanks for the advice Jedi Master Robby and thanks to The Madam of Sarcasm too, (I know it's hard to read, sorry about that.)

Thanks 4 reviewing everyone! (Sorry I haven't updated in ages!)

**CHAPTER 33**

"I was expecting you." Came the cold voice Harry had heard so often. It was Voldermort. Deathly pale and menacing, sitting in a tattered armchair. Opposite him was indeed a werewolf. On the dusty sofa in the corner sat Hermione and Ginny, who was still in her pyjamas.

"Lupin?" Harry said to the wolf.

"It's not Lupin." Hermione said grimly.

"What?" Harry began but the werewolf sat down.

"So, who did you come to see, Harry Potter?" The icy voice of Voldermort spoke again.

"Sirius." Harry replied before he had time to think.

"Indeed." Voldermort said smiling nastily and Harry noticed something he hadn't seen for six years. The mirror of Erised.

"I thought it had been destroyed." Harry said weakly.

"No." Hermione muttered, "I brought it here."

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief. All of this was so confusing.

"I asked you, where my daughter was!" Voldermort said menacingly to Hermione. The werewolf was watching them. It was smaller than Lupin as a werewolf, rather skinny, but with more fur, longer fur.

"I don't know." Hermione mumbled. Voldermort raised his wand, but Hermione had used the Custodis spell and she and Ginny were protected. Then Harry heard loud footsteps and in rushed Professor Lovegood.

Professor Lovegood froze upon seeing Voldermort, but his face showed no sign of fear. It was as though he was seeing another Voldermort.

"Why Tom." Said Professor Lovegood, not a trace of a smile on his face. "My dear cousin."

Voldermort sneered. "I think not. I do not bother with emotions, friends or memories. "Now where is my daughter!"

"I will not give her to you until you tell me what's been going on." Said Professor Lovegood, staring Voldermort straight in the eyes, if you could call them eyes. Up close Harry could see they were mere slits in his face.

"What's been going on?" Laughed Voldermort. "I do not feel inclined to tell you that. Why should I waste my breath on speaking to you?"

"We know what you're up to." Said Harry staring straight at Voldermort.

"Indeed." Voldermort hissed.

"Yes." Said Harry. "You've been controlling her, through her mind and dreams. You've ordered her to get to know me and pass on the information to you, to get her to find out where Dumbledore is, you've been doing it to Hagrid too! Goodness knows who else!"

"You know far too much Harry Potter." Said Voldermort, it was more a whisper, but it was so clear, the sound echoed round the room.

"I will have to put an end to this." Voldermort closed his eyes, he was in deep thought.

"No," whispered Hermione. "No!" But too late, Anna came in.

"Anna!" Harry hissed at her, but she did not seem to have heard.

"You called for me father." Anna said. Her face expressed no emotion. She appeared not to have noticed the five other people, watching her.

"Yes." Hissed Voldermort. "Dumbledore's office is on the fifth floor, at the end of the corridor, there is a gargoyle outside. Go, now."

"Anna!" Harry yelled desperately. He knew exactly what would happen if she went to find Dumbledore. Not only would Voldermort take over, but Anna Chang would be gone. The moment she set eyes on Dumbledore, Voldermort would transport himself there, through Anna. Killing her.

"You're heartless!" Hermione said to Voldermort, she was obviously thinking the same as Harry. "Can't you do something?" She asked desperately to Professor Lovegood. Anna stopped walking. She turned to face Harry.

"Harry?" She said as though she had woken up after a long dream.

"No!" Spat Voldermort, he closed his eyes to order Anna again, but Hermione had dashed out of the room and Harry raised his wand. "What are you going to do Harry Potter? Kill me?" He laughed. A cold, senseless laugh. He raised his own wand. "Animi Motus!" Voldermort yelled. Harry froze. He looked round the room. He saw not Voldermort staring back at him, but his father. No, it's not true. He told himself. But he could not draw his eyes from his father's. His father's almost greedy eyes. "Harry," said his father. "Go and find Dumble..." Harry remained where he stood. His father melted into Voldermort.

Professor Lovegood was searching round the room as though looking for inspiration in ripped chairs or three legged tables.

Voldermort laughed. He drew back his wand and bellowed "MORSMORDRE!" The green skull appeared.

"We don't have much time! Anna! What's going on?" Harry bellowed. Anna looked at him, at Voldermort, at Professor Lovegood, then Ron. "Your sister," she said to Ron. Her voice trembling slightly. "Me and her, and Luna Lovegood. We've been..."

Hermione re-entered. "That was quick!" Ron said.

"If Fred and George can apperate, anyone can, it was an emergency." Hermione said breathlessly. She was not alone. She was followed by Lupin.

"Why didn't you get Dumbledore?" Harry asked her. He couldn't believe Hermione had been so stupid.

"We don't need Dumbledore." Hermione said, casting Harry a warning look. "Lupin- tell us." Hermione said.

Lupin looked at Voldermort, not a glimpse of fear in his eyes. "I know exactly what's going on Tom." He said, addressing him in a way that made Harry stare.

Voldermort had so much hatred in his eyes, it was inhuman.

"Go on then!" Hermione said impatiently.

Lupin took a deep breath and began.


	34. chapter34

CHAPTER 34 

"As you three know," Lupin said, addressing Harry, Ron and Hermione, "I am indeed a werewolf. A moon wolf. I live in fear of attacking anyone, but I knew inside me, that my best friend's son Harry Potter was not the only one at Hogwarts I was at all familiar with. It had been her mother. Nina Lovegood was indeed my eldest sister. I had been with her daughter Luna at the time when it had happened. Nina had been in a forest with Luna and me. Luna being only 9 at the time was happily running through the forest. Her mother was a great one for practising spells. We were going to find a Wilsky bark, something for her to practise on. She looked so happy, so contented as she picked up a Danticore and let it fly from her hands. Suddenly, everything went cold; I remembered that icy feeling so well. Danger loomed. 'Is it Dementors?' Luna asked her mother nervously. She had heard about Dementors and so she clung onto her mother's hand. Nina shook her head. She was very similar to her daughter in many ways, but what I noticed the most was the way their eyes were gazing around the forest. Exactly the same. Ian Lovegood was not with us. Nina had no protection at all. She had her wand out and was holding her daughter as though she were her last galleon. I had no idea what was about to happen. I still think about it now, though I must admit, Luna was so very lucky. You see, a pack of snarling werewolves came round the corner of the forest, a dead unicorn clutched in their slimy mouths. 5 were holding the unicorn, while the other 5 snarled at us. I pulled out my wand, blood pounding in my head. Nina very white and shaking, gently pushing Luna behind her, out of harms way. Suddenly, one of them howled. A blood freezing noise, how white Nina's face was now, but we still remained motionless. They came towards us, ever so slowly, Luna screamed. This one scream is responsible for all that followed. They dropped the unicorn and charged at her. Nina acted so quickly, much faster than I had time to do. They were a foot away when she used such a powerful bit of magic. At once, everything blurred, swirls everywhere, I couldn't make out them, or the wolves. I called out but no sound came from my mouth. I lifted my foot, it moved so slowly I gave up. I tried shouting again. What was going on? Then, suddenly I heard a loud thud. I could see normally. Everything returned. Except the wolves, the dead unicorn just where it had been seconds before, but all the wolves had vanished."

Lupin's grey eyes fell to the ground. "I regret it more than ever. Why hadn't I done something? So I looked over to make sure my sister was all right and... there she was, lying in a heap on the floor. No scars or cuts, just dead. Luna was crying, knelt down by her mother's body, completely motionless. "Bring her back." Luna whispered to me. Then she too collapsed."

Lupin looked over at the wolf who was gazing at him, obviously the same image in its too. "She had been bitten. Her mother saved her life. She wasn't quick enough to stop the bite though. It was such a powerful spell it would have killed anyone. So, ever since then I have known I have had something in common with Luna. We were both werewolves."

At those words, the werewolf began to change, it was no longer brown and hairy, it was a person, Luna! She looked sadly at Lupin. "I had no idea you remembered it as clearly as me." She said.

Luna was a werewolf. Everything was happening so fast. So that's why she was so glad to hear that maybe Harry was too. That's why she was always in the forest! Lupin was Luna's uncle, why had it never crossed Harry's mind before, but now he looked at them both together, he could understand why.

Voldermort had not been paying much attention to the situation. He snapped his fingers in exasperation, looking around for the death eaters that were not there.

Anna smiled mysteriously. "I don't think they're coming." She said quietly.

"What!" Voldermort thundered. "How would you know?"

Anna said nothing. Voldermort raised his wand. "I've had enough of this!" He bellowed and opened his mouth.

Snape came in. eyes darting round the room. "Well, well, well." He said slyly. His eyes paused on Voldermort. "The dark lord..." He stammered. "It's not..."

"It is." Boomed Voldermort. "And I would have finished you off long ago if it wasn't for Dumbledore. Fetch him for me or I will kill you!" He barked. Snape vanished. "And you," he said turning on Anna. "I should never have believed you were really on my side. Call yourself my daughter! You are no relation of mine!"

"I'm Anna Chang now." She said bravely. Did she really know how powerful the man standing right in front of her was?

"Indeed." Voldermort hissed. "You've served your purpose, why don't I put an end to you?"

Anna went very white, but didn't move. Voldermort raised his wand. "Avada Kadavra!" He bellowed. There was a flash of not green, but red light. The spell hit Anna full blast and she collapsed.

Professor Lovegood leapt to his feet. "You call yourself a lord!" He bellowed, more angry than Harry had seen him ever before. He only just noticed the cuts and bruises on his face and arms; he had obviously entered the Whomping willow way. "You're so selfish you kill your own flesh and blood for no reason!"

"Professor Lovegood," Hermione stammered. "I'm not sure she's dead. Green flash means death, red flash..."

"What?" Voldermort hissed.

"I think it's because you're related." Hermione said quietly. "She can't be killed."

"That does not matter." Voldermort said. "Where are my Death Eaters!" At once, Bellatrix LeStrange appeared in the centre of the room. "Ah, my most faithful..."

"There's no time." Bellatrix hissed. "The others have been captured!"

"By who! Who would dare..."

"Them," Bellatrix pointed at Anna, Ginny and Luna. "And she knows about it." She glared at Hermione.

Ron and Harry gaped at Hermione. Why hadn't she told them? Was this what all the letters to Lupin had been about?

Lupin! Harry glanced over at him; he was deep in concentration. What was he doing? He had out a glass; the same one Sirius had given to Harry. Lupin smiled into it, within seconds, there was a loud bang, chairs were blasted out of the way and Wormtail appeared in front of them, even shorter than Harry could remember from his dreams or last time he had seen him in person. Lupin stepped forwards.

"Traitor!" Voldermort barked at Petigrew. "You said to me..."

Dumbledore came barging into the room. He stopped upon seeing Voldermort. "What do we have here." He said quietly. It took him a while to take into view everyone in the room, from Anna who was lying on the floor, to Professor Lovegood and Lupin then to Harry, Ron and Hermione. His eyes focused on Voldermort again, who Harry had never seen even a bit afraid before. But here he was, eyeing Dumbledore with dislike.

"Can I ask you please, why you are using this old place as a hide out?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly, gesturing round the dark, dusty room.

"I needed to be near her," Voldermort gestured at the lump on the ground. "Pointless really, she's just like her mother, I killed her eleven years ago. Then that foolish Death eater, Regulus Black, he was murdered too." He laughed a cold hard laugh.

"I thought you couldn't kill family?" Ron asked abruptly.

"You can't kill your own close blood relatives." Hermione said knowledgeably. "Not by avada kedavra anyway."

"That ruins your plans then." Professor Lovegood snarled at Voldermort who was pointing his wand threateningly at him.

"I don't need Avada Kadavra to kill." He laughed. Then he paused. "Wait," Voldermort ordered at Bellatrix. "Wait until it is necessary. We need to get everything we can out of them first."

"You want to know where it is..." Dumbledore said calmly to Voldermort.

"Yes." Voldermort hissed. "You no longer hold the information."

The door opened but no one came in. Ron kept glancing at it as though expecting a centaur to barge through.

"And I know you know." Voldermort said, now to Harry.

"What?" Harry protested.

"Yes..." Voldermort said softly. "Now how do I do this... mmm... Where is it..." He hissed in a snake like tone. Harry suddenly had an image of himself back at Privet Drive in the summer. "Where is it..." Voldermort hissed again. It was night... everything was silent...

"NO!" Dumbledore roared.

Voldermort smirked and hissed once more, "Where is it..."

Dumbledore raised his wand. "It's at..." Harry began in a voice quite unlike his own. Then he stopped. He had been made to stop... by what though? He looked around, Ginny was kneeling by Anna, arms wrapped round her waist and shaking, Ron was standing awkwardly by the door, Hermione was watching Dumbledore carefully, as was Lupin, Petigrew was cowering in a corner and Professor Lovegood had so much hatred in his eyes and was looking at Voldermort as though he would like nothing better than to kill him. Luna was sitting in an old chair, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't. Then he heard a voice inside his head. "Harry, it's Dumbledore. Don't say anything. Don't tell him where it is." Harry stared at Dumbledore, who smiled slightly.

Voldermort was livid with rage. "CRUCIO! AVADA KADAVRA! IMPERIO!" He roared. Dumbledore was knocked backwards a bit, but nothing happened, except Dumbledore's voice had gone from Harry's head.

"Sharing cross..." Harry said in the same echoing vice. Voldermort yelled in triumph. Dumbledore looked very pale. Harry stared, what had just happened?

A split second later Voldermort vanished. He must have gone to Sharing cross! Everyone began to act. Half the room dissapperated, Dumbledore amongst them. They were left with Ginny, Luna, Anna, Hermione, Ron and Him. But also... Malfoy and Piers!

"Morning Potter." Muttered Malfoy reluctantly holding out broomsticks and throwing off an invisibility cloak. They must have been watching the whole thing invisible.

"Dumbledore told us to." Piers muttered. "He said to go to Sharing Cross."

Harry groaned. He would have liked nothing better than the company of Piers Polkiss and Draco Malfoy. "Get a move on then." Malfoy hissed. "So she's not my cousin?" He said thoughtfully, looking at Anna. "Fancy that, the Dark Lord's daughter! And I actually knew her." He said as though this made him very special.

"Get a move on!" Hermione snapped grabbing a broomstick. "You three wait there." She said in the direction of Luna, Ginny and Anna.

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Piers Polkiss mounted their brooms and kicked off into the night. "Any idea where you're going!" Malfoy drawled over his shoulder at Harry.

"Yes," Hermione said, she had a map out. "North from here, follow me."

"Our leader has spoken." Malfoy muttered.

"Well do you want to lead the way?" Harry said to him.

Ron was having trouble near the back. He was caught in between Malfoy an Piers who were taking the liberty to accidentally swerve off course and crash into him on either side. "OK, we've got to be very careful." Hermione called over her shoulder at them. "Because of muggles. We'll go up." She said.

Harry had no idea Hermione or Piers could fly as well as they were, but Piers wasn't lagging behind and Hermione had soared straight upwards indicating that they did the same. "West here!" Hermione yelled ten minutes later. "Be careful, some muggles might be letting out the cat, or working nights."

Malfoy snorted and pulled a face at Hermione's back. Harry glared at him, but flew forwards to be away from them. "We're almost there." Hermione told him about fifteen minutes later. Sharp turn soon, then we'll go into land."

They began diving downwards. "Careful!" Hermione often shouted back at them. They continued to dive until Sharing cross came into view. Flames were licking the ground, sparks flying all around. Voldermort stood, in the middle of the flames, cackling insanely, pointing his wand at the ground, and causing soil to fly out in all directions. They soon landed and got off their brooms leaving them unattended and propped up on a gravestone. Voldermort did not know they had arrived.

"Put the invisibility cloak on!" Hermione hissed at Piers. "We've got to stop Voldermort getting whatever it is or he'll be even more powerful than Dumbledore!"

At that precise moment, Voldermort looked up. "Welcome." He said coldly, flames crackling so loudly it was hard for Harry to hear at all. "Come over here and help me." Harry did so, edging closer with every second. Hermione and Ron followed. Harry saw that there was a pack of Death eaters. He recognised Lucius Malfoy and... "Snape!" Dumbledore was wrong! He had been plotting against them!

Snape looked up quickly and shot Harry a warning look. Harry couldn't understand it

"Now, Potter," Voldermort said as though he were a salesman persuading Harry to buy a new arrival. "Please, do tell us where it is exactly."

"I don't know." Harry said puzzled. Voldermort didn't know exactly where it was... He just knew whereabouts.

"Yes you do! You have had the information for almost a year! Of course you know!" Voldermort hissed.

Harry's eyes were darting round the graveyard, where could it be? The death eaters chortled. Voldermort raised a hand to silence them. "Alright then, where is Dumbledore."

"I don't know that either." Harry said truthfully.

"What about you," Voldermort said addressing Ron and Hermione who shook their heads nervously. "I see... What is that?"

Harry turned, over where Malfoy was standing, was the mirror of Erised! Hermione looked thoughtful. Then she turned and walked towards the mirror.

"That is no longer useful." Voldermort hissed. "It is a waste of time."

"I know what you're doing." Hermione said knowingly.

Voldermort sneered then began speaking with his death eaters. He turned round. "Imperio!" He shouted in no particular direction. The spell hit Malfoy. Malfoy staggered, then his eyes looked glazed, the imperius curse. Harry had had this particular curse put on him by Mad eye Moody in his fourth year. He clearly remembered that empty feeling in his mind. Malfoy turned to stare at Harry. Voldermort had an evil glint in his eye. A storm began. Rain splashing down hard and fast. Voldermort raised his wand, pointing it straight at Harry. "I am going to force you to tell me where it is!" He barked. A bolt of lightning illuminated the death eaters, crowding behind Voldermort. They were searching for it... The thunder started, blocking out Voldermort's words. Harry could see him take from his pocket a small bottle. He handed it to Harry with the instruction to drink it. Harry looked at the clear liquid; it was verita serum, a truth potion. He could not drink it. Voldermort raised his wand and shouted something Harry could not hear through the heavy rain and thunder. At once, the bottle was empty. Where had the liquid gone? Surely Harry hadn't drunk it.

"Where is it!" Voldermort roared.

"I have no idea." Harry said without thinking, what was going on?

"Where is Dumbledore?" Voldermort asked angrily.

"I don't know." Harry said in the same expressionless voice, without thinking what he was saying.

The rain was subsiding. "You are of no use to me as an enemy." Voldermort declared. "Join me, Harry." Harry stared at him. "It is for the best. I will bring back your parents. Join me and I will do anything you say."

Harry continued to watch Voldermort. He knew he would never join the dark side, but something inside him wanted to. "Join me." Voldermort breathed. "It is all for the best."

Harry raised his wand and sent a spell at Voldermort. Instead of hitting him, it blasted two of the nearest gravestones into splinters. The splinters of stone soared high into the air, and joined, making one large gravestone. And from this gravestone came a long, thick and slightly shiny wand. "That's it!" Voldermort yelled.

The wand flew into the air and landed in Harry's hand. It was solid gold and gave off powerful purple sparks.

"Hand it over!" Voldermort roared.

Harry stood his ground, keeping a firm grip on the wand. What did it do and why did Voldermort want it so much. Was object in his hand really the most powerful thing in the wizarding world?

The death eaters approached, all of them had their wands out. Harry stared at Snape, then at Lucius Malfoy, then to Draco Malfoy who was standing completely still. It all happened in a split second. Every single death eater shouted a different spell. Harry tried to dodge them, but it was no use. He heard Hermione and Malfoy scream, Ron groan... Then another spell hit him full force, knocking him to the ground. Harry could taste blood in his mouth, his glasses had shattered, but he managed to see Dumbledore, he had appeared from nowhere and was shooting spells. Harry looked down at his hand, the wand was gone. Voldermort had won. He had got the object he had wanted for a whole year. Then more figures emerged. Harry fumbled for his wand. The moment he tried, a thumping pain knocked him back. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He could see Snape, Professor Lovegood, Ginny and Anna... Then he gave up all hope of remaining conscious and collapsed.


End file.
